Breathe In Union
by Spudzmom
Summary: When the old woman walked back in, she handed her an intricate and tightly braided leather bracelet, upon which was a silver wolf with tiny amber jewels for eyes. It looked very old and expensive. "The Spirits say the wolf is yours girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other." Story cover made by MajorWhitlockLvr89! Story begins PRE-TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters herein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This story is AU which means I've messed with the timeline, ages and characterizations. Hopefully I've done all that in such a way as to be pleasing to you, the readers. :-) Also, this is my first foray into the wolf pack side of Twilight, so try not to take up the flame throwers in too hasty a fashion, please. lol ~Spudz

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Shouts of outrage rang throughout the tiny red house at the latest call in the game on TV. "You gotta be kiddin' me!" Charlie Swan grumbled as he glanced at an equally disgusted Billy Black.

"That last flag was complete horse shit," Billy agreed as he rolled his chair across the floor toward the kitchen. "Ya want a beer?"

"Nah, I gotta drive home pretty soon, but thanks."

"Yeah, well, I really shouldn't either. Jake keeps a close eye on how many I drink these days. He'll give me all kinds of hell if I have another."

Charlie chuckled. "He's a good kid Billy. You're lucky to have him."

Billy rolled back into the room and took a sip of the water he'd grabbed in place of the beer he'd really wanted. "Don't I know it. His sisters stay gone almost constantly these days." He looked down into his lap and shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do without him." He glanced up at his friend. "It's not fair to him though."

Charlie stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "That boy loves you Billy. Don't sell him short. He'd probably get pissed if he heard you talkin' like this."

Billy chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, he probably would."

The ring tone on Charlie's phone caught their attention and he pulled it out and answered.

"Chief Swan here…" Billy watched him listen for a moment and then he met his gaze, a solemn expression on his face. "Yep, I'm close. I'll be right there. Got it."

Flipping the phone closed, he shook his head. "Damn."

Just then, a twelve year old Jake and his friend Embry came tearing into the house. "Dad! Something really bad's going down at the Lahote's! There's an ambulance and cop cars…"

Billy held up a hand to quiet his frantic son and looked at Charlie. "That what that call was about?"

Charlie glanced at the wide-eyed boys and back at his friend. "Yeah," he sighed, "…maybe you should come along since this is also tribal business. I may need ya."

Billy placed his water down on a low table and rolled to the door. "Jacob, you and Embry stay here son. I'll be back when I can."

When they rolled up and parked at the Lahote residence, it was just as the boys said. The ambulance was still there along with two police cruisers and the front door of the house was wide open with light spilling out onto the small front porch where an officer stood guard.

After helping Billy out of the car and into his chair, Charlie approached his officer. "Frank, what can you tell me?"

The man glanced at Billy quickly and then met Charlie's gaze. "Well Chief, we have one victim—thirty two year old female, the paramedics are readying for transport. She's been beaten real bad Chief, but they tell me they're pretty sure she'll pull through. There's one deceased—thirty four year old male, looks like he was stabbed with a kitchen knife. And finally, one fourteen year old male; he's been beaten but not nearly as bad as the woman. The medics say his left arm and collar bone are broken, so he'll have to be transported too… but Chief?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Charlie waited. "He's the one that killed the male; his father. His mother, the female victim, told us the kid did it to save her."

Charlie hung his head and cut his gaze over to a grim looking Billy who was staring back at him. "Well," he said, shaking his head slowly, "Let's get in there and see what we got."

Charlie helped Billy into the house and walked into the living room where he could see a panicked young kid, struggling and crying as he was held back from his mother who was now on a stretcher. Charlie grimaced at the sight of her; she'd been beaten to a bloody pulp and was almost unrecognizable.

When he got close enough, he could hear her rasping out through split, swollen and bloody lips, "Paul, calm down baby, it'll be all right. I love you."

Still, the kid struggled on as his frightened and panicked gaze flitted from his mother to the medics. "Mom! No, you can't take her! Where are you taking her?! Lemme go damn it! I have'ta go with her! Lemme go!"

Billy rolled forward then, his voice resonating with authority when he spoke. "Paul Lahote! Calm down son. You won't do your mother or yourself any good by panicking, so just take some deep breaths and calm down. We're here to help you."

Charlie was amazed when Billy's words seemed to register with the kid and he stilled in the medic's hold as tears continued to stream down his beaten face.

One medic working on the woman caught Charlie's attention. "Chief, if you want a statement from her, ya better get it quick. We need to roll. She's got fractured ribs and from her breath sounds, her lung is about to collapse."

Charlie gave a nod and stepped forward into her line of sight. "Mrs. Lahote, I'm Chief Swan. Can you tell me what happened?"

She blinked once and began her wheezing response. "I came in from work and my husband, as usual, was drunk. He was bea—beating our son, Paul… I tried to stop him and he started beating me like usual, but this time, he didn't stop after a few punches and kicks. He just kept going and he looked crazy…" Her breath hitched and fresh tears traced into her bloodied hair. "P—Paul tried to pull him off me and couldn't… the next thing I knew, he collapsed and fell to the side with a knife sticking out of his neck. I had Paul dial 911." She grimaced in pain and the medic stepped in.

"That's it Chief, we gotta roll, sorry."

Charlie nodded and backed out of the way for them to wheel her out and looked over at the kid as the medics strapped him to another gurney.

He stepped forward and smoothed the hair back from the distraught boy's beaten face; a boy that was only a year older than his own daughter, Bella. "Don't worry kid. We're gonna take care of you and your mom all right? You just get better for your mom,'cause she's gonna need ya. Just think about that and don't worry about anything else."

The kid looked from Charlie's face to Billy's and back again before nodding. "Yeah, okay. I'll try."

They started to wheel him out but he grabbed Charlie's hand, his vivid hazel eyes wide with fright. "I ki—I killed him!" he cried quietly. His eyes closed tightly and his chin quivered as he struggled with the enormity of what had happened. When those piercing eyes opened again they locked on Charlie, full of fear and apprehension as he swallowed thickly before finding his voice again. "Am I—am I gonna go to jail?"

Charlie studied this scared and beaten kid for a moment and anger welled up inside him at what he and his mother had obviously gone through for who knew how long, until this night. He gently squeezed the kid's hand and shook his head, his voice choked in a rare display of emotion as he answered. "No kid, not if I have anything to say about it."

He placed the kid's hand on his chest with a pat, gave the medic a nod and they wheeled him out.

With a sigh, he rubbed his suspiciously misty eyes and looked around at his officers and the crew from the coroner who all stared back with solemn faces. They all, every last one of them, hated working scenes where kids were involved. "All right," he said gruffly, "let's get this scene processed and the body outta here. I'm sure we'd all like to go home sometime tonight."

**Your thoughts? Follows and faves are great, but reviews really let me know the level of interest. So if you like it and want me to continue, please leave a review. Chapter 1 is already done and ready to post, so let me hear from you! 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters that may appear. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the great feedback so far. I appreciate it and it keeps me typing away! This story and the relationship between Bella and Paul is inspired by the song Jambi by Tool. The story title is taken from the lyrics. Happy reading! ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Bella opened the door to Renee's car and gasped as the oppressive Arizona heat engulfed her. Really, it was something she'd never gotten used to, no matter how many years she'd lived here now, and she almost groaned in misery as she stood from the car. She really hadn't wanted to be here, but Renee'd insisted on going to the local Indian Pow Wow being hosted this year by the Navajo Nation and she'd dragged Bella along despite any protests she'd made.

Closing the door with a resigned sigh, she turned to her grinning mother who'd just dropped her sun glasses down over her eyes. "God Bella, aren't you excited? Our first real Pow Wow! I'm so stoked!"

Bella's brows rose at Renee's obvious excitement. No matter how many years went by, her mother's capacity for childish exuberance never failed to amaze her and she chuckled. "Stoked Renee? Really?"

Giggling, Renee trotted around the front of the car and slung an arm over Bella's shoulders. "Yeah, stoked! Now come on! I need to meet up with Dana and Kathy and I don't wanna miss any of the demonstrations!"

Several hours and countless bottles of water later, Bella stood up from the shaded stands where she'd been sitting with Renee and her friends. "Renee, I'm gonna go find a bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

Without even glancing over, Renee waved absently as she laughed about something with her friends and Bella shook her head as she stepped down to the grass. She probably could have told Renee she was gonna run off and have a married man's babies and gotten the same response, but that was just Renee. Always had been and probably always would be.

Finishing the last of her water, she made her way to the concession area where she'd seen an actual bathroom instead of settling for one of the many outhouses scattered around the grounds.

As she tossed her empty water bottle into a nearby recycle bin, she passed a group of rough looking teens that were speaking lowly and laughing as they watched the many people pass by. They were obviously part of one of the many tribes here today and a couple of the boys were really gorgeous, especially the one who was now smirking at her. His eyes were the most striking shade of hazel mixed with amber she'd ever seen—there was something almost feral about them—and they were made even more remarkable by his messy jet-black hair and swarthy complexion.

_'He's beautiful… in a very bad-boy sort of way,'_ she thought and then cursed the instant blush she could feel heating her cheeks despite the high temperature of the day. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I never look twice at boys!'_ And it was true, probably thanks to the many men her mother had paraded in and out of their lives ever since she'd left Charlie. Well, she amended, until she'd met her new husband Phil anyway.

She looked down quickly as 'Hazel Eyes' leaned down and kissed the girl who was clinging to his side, even as those piercing eyes stayed mockingly pinned to her as she hurried past.

With the exception of 'Hazel Eyes', she'd thought she'd gotten by them unnoticed but she tensed and her heart sped when she heard one of the other boys yell out. "Hey pale face. You, with the long brown hair and luscious ass! Come on back baby, I got somethin' long and hard here for ya."

With the exception of 'Hazel Eyes', the group laughed and whistled and she stepped up her pace, just wanting to get away.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she rounded the corner of the bathroom and slipped inside where she proceeded to take her time, hoping to give them enough time to get bored and move along.

As she mechanically dried her hands and patted her face on one of those rough, brown paper towels all public restrooms seem to have, she studied her reflection in the graffiti covered mirror above the sink, seeing what she always saw; a plain, very pale girl with over-large nondescript brown eyes and disproportionate lips. _'Yeah,'_ she thought, _'nothing earth shattering about me; plain and all too forgettable.'_ She shrugged and tossed the towel in the waste bin by the door as she walked out.

It was probably just as well that she looked the way she did. She didn't need a man in her life. It would just complicate things. She was going to graduate this year, and leave for college. After that, she'd be too busy developing her career to deal with a man. At least, this was what she tried to convince herself of, even as a pair of piercing hazel/amber eyes flashed through her mind.

When she stepped back around the corner, she heaved a huge sigh of relief when she saw that the group had indeed moved on.

Feeling more confident now, she decided to check out some of the booths that were selling various items of jewelry and crafts instead of heading back to sit with her mother and her friends. She'd already been with them for hours now and she just wasn't in any hurry to get back to it.

As she browsed the various tables, she kept feeling drawn to one particular table where a very weathered old indian woman sat watching over her wares, but despite the tug she felt, she kept on course and viewed each booth and table in order. _'Be patient Bella…you'll get there eventually…'_ she thought as she turned back to look at a rack of t-shirts.

Eventually though, she did get there and when she did, the old woman was staring straight at her. Bella shivered as that wizened gaze settled on her like a cloak of lead and she jerked her gaze down to the jewelry on the table, doing her best to ignore the heavy feeling of—well, she didn't quite know what (fate maybe?)—that came over her.

The old woman's gravelly voice brought her attention right back up though as she wagged a craggy finger. "None of those are for you girl. I've been waiting for you. The Spirits have one thing set aside for you." She hopped off her stool with surprising grace and looked back at Bella. "Wait here girl. I'll be back."

Bella didn't even consider leaving as the old woman moved the tent flap aside and disappeared. For some strange reason, she just couldn't. It was as if she knew whatever the old indian woman had for her was vital, and so she stood and waited.

When the old woman walked back in, she was smiling as she stared deeply into Bella's eyes and handed her an intricate and tightly braided leather bracelet, upon which was a silver wolf with tiny amber jewels for eyes. It looked very old and expensive. "The Spirits say the wolf is yours girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other." She inclined her head once while holding Bella's gaze and spoke once more. "So the Spirits have spoken."

She turned, sat back on her stool and looked away and only then did Bella find her voice. "It's beautiful, but how much do I owe you? I need to pay…"

She trailed off as the old woman spoke again. "You cannot buy that which the Spirits deem as yours girl, now go, and never forget their words."

Bella walked away from the old woman's booth in somewhat of a daze as she committed the words she'd heard to memory, _"The Spirits say the wolf is yours girl. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other."_

_'Save each other?'_ she thought. _'How in the world can a piece of jewelry save me, or better yet, how can I save it?'_ She shook her head at the thought even as she struggled to tie the bracelet on. When she finally had it secure she gasped as she could have sworn the tiny amber eyes flashed to life for a moment. She scoffed at the thought. There was just no way that happened… right? She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Of course the eyes didn't flash… she was just letting her imagination get the best of her after all the talk of wolves and Spirits… _'Yeah, that's all it is… my crazy imagination.'_

Still, even with all the weirdness, she smiled as she studied the piece now securely fastened to her wrist. For some reason, just wearing it gave her a warm feeling inside… it was hard to put into words, but she almost felt empowered by it—like a rush of confidence and security, and she wondered at it as she made her way back through the many tents and booths.

Taking a quick glance at her cell phone to note the time, she was amazed to see she'd been gone from the stands where Renee was waiting, for an hour and so she picked up her pace to get back before her mother freaked. Renee was pretty absent minded and… well ditzy, but when she finally did notice her absence on any occasion when Bella'd done this before, she'd had a tendency to go overboard in the flippin' shits department.

So, focused on hurrying back as she was, she didn't really notice that she'd cut through the area behind the concession tents; an area that was deserted and relatively quiet. When she finally did notice, it was too late.

"Well, look what I found… my very own pale face with the luscious ass. Must be my lucky day," he said as he shoved Bella up against a parked truck.

Bella's heart stuttered and took off as she stared up at the boy who'd been yelling after her earlier. A quick look around confirmed her fears; they were alone and if the glazed look of his eyes didn't give it away, one whiff of his breath told her he was pretty drunk. _'This is bad,'_ she thought. _'And from the way he's leering at me, could only get worse.'_

"Look," she said, her voice trembling in fright, "just let me go. You don't want this kinda trouble. I'm sure when you sober up, you're gonna be shocked for even trying something like this, so don't ruin your life, just let me go."

He scowled and shoved her, pinning her against the truck with the whole weight of his body. "Who the fuck are you pale face? Dr. Fuckin' Phil? I don't need your philosophical bullshit so shut your fuckin' mouth. Better yet, lemme shut it for ya."

He slapped her then, hard, and her vision narrowed as she sucked in a shocked breath. She'd never been struck before and it was a shock to her system, to say the least. Tears sprang into her eyes as she turned her head back to face him, tasting the copper tang of blood as she licked her split lip.

He took in her shocked, wide-eyed stare with a grin. "Much better, now where were we? Oh yeah," he said as he took her mouth in a brutal kiss as his left hand came up to painfully squeeze her breast.

She struggled and whimpered, but as soon as she opened her mouth to try to scream, he shoved his tongue in and she gagged.

Finally, her brain kicked in and she bit down, causing him to draw back with a snarl. "You bitch!" he hissed as she felt his fist connect with her cheek, causing her to cry out loudly.

She was literally seeing stars and hearing white noise now, he'd hit her so hard, but she did manage to register when the crushing weight of his body was gone and she slid down to the ground, trying desperately to make out what was going on.

There was a struggle going on, just in front of her and she tried to dry the tears from her eyes so she'd be able to see. There were two figures, one over another, throwing furious punches as he spoke. "You like beating women, you piece a' shit? Well, how ya like getting beat instead?"

The figure on the bottom cried out and whimpered, "Fuck, stop! She's just a pale-face bi…"

His sentence was cut short by a fist connecting with his face and Bella curled in on herself and let her sobs take her. She was quickly going into shock and she didn't think she could pull herself out of it at the moment so she tucked into the smallest ball she could and cried.

The feeling of strong arms scooping her into a comforting lap startled her and she whimpered before the feeling of gentle fingers running through her hair soothed her. "Shh, it's all right now. He's gone and I've got ya. You're all right."

She relaxed into his hold and rested her head against his firmly muscled chest as she got control of her tears.

When she finally did gain control, she looked up and lost herself, once again, in the piercing intensity of that hazel/amber gaze.

"It's you," she murmured and he cocked a brow and gave her a wan smile.

"So, I made an impression, did I?"

She was just about to respond when Renee and two cops rushed around one of the tents. "Bella!" her mother screamed when she got a look at her face. "What did he do to you baby?"

One of the cops grabbed Bella gently as the other grabbed 'Hazel Eyes' and shoved him face first over the hood of the truck while cuffing him quickly.

It all happened so fast that Bella was shocked silent, but as soon as she heard the distinct clicking noise of those cuffs going on her savior, righteous anger welled up and she jumped between the shocked cop and the boy who'd saved her. "Leave him alone and take these damn cuffs off him!" she yelled as the other cop tried to grab her again. "He didn't do anything! He saved me! Why don't you go find the real bad guy? He should be easy to spot because he," she pointed at a still cuffed and spread-eagle 'Hazel Eyes', "…kicked his ass for doing this to me!"

The cop holding 'Hazel Eyes' face-first against the hood of the truck turned to him. "That the truth kid?" and 'Hazel Eyes' scoffed and rolled those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, it's true."

Bella's mouth dropped open, before she found her voice again. "Are you kidding? Why would I lie about that?"

The cop shrugged. "Some girls seem to like gettin' slapped around, and then they lie about it to save their poor boyfriend." He shrugged. "It happens more often than you'd care to know, little girl."

Bella stared at 'Hazel Eyes' for a moment and worked to get herself under control. She needed a cool head here, because this was just getting out of hand and freaking out on these cops wasn't helping their case any.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Look Officer, I've never seen him before today." She gestured at a freaked and crying Renee. "That's my mother and she can attest that we don't know him. He heard me being attacked and did the noble thing by helping me out and then comforting me when I was an emotional wreck. I'd never been hit before today so it was a bit much to take in." She pinned the cop holding 'Hazel Eyes' with a steady gaze. "Now you have an innocent guy—a hero really—cuffed and face down on a truck; treatment he doesn't deserve, so please do the right thing and let him go."

The cop holding 'Hazel Eyes' turned toward his partner. "Check their I.D., verify that they're mother and daughter." He looked back at Bella. "If that checks out, you'll all be free to go."

Bella nodded. "Good, thank you."

Bella was just glad that she had her school ID with her and that it listed Renee Dwyer on the back as her mother, otherwise they would have had fun proving their relationship. Who the hell carries copies of divorce and custody papers?

Once the cop verified everything, he nodded at his partner who took the cuffs off and turned 'Hazel Eyes' loose. "Stay outta trouble kid, and next time, let us handle it."

Bella grabbed onto her rescuer's arm as he sneered at the cop but he relaxed at her touch and looked down at her with an unreadable expression. Bella saw a softness in those striking eyes though and was reassured by it. "Let it go," she whispered, "It's not worth it." And he nodded as she steered him toward Renee and away from the cops.

"So you saved my baby," Renee gushed and threw herself at a tense 'Hazel Eyes' who glanced at Bella as Renee finally backed away. "Thank you." She dug in her purse, pulled out a twenty and tried to hand it to him but he backed away with a scowl. "I don't want your money lady. That's not why I did what I did." He shook his head. "Look, I'm just gonna leave now. Have a nice life…" he glanced at a mortified Bella, "…and stay safe."

With that he spun around and stalked off and Bella shot her mother a dark look just as she made a split-second decision. She couldn't let him leave without getting to know him—there was a pull—a drive to know him that she couldn't ignore, so she tore off after him, shouting back to a spluttering Renee, "I'll meet you at the gate when the Pow Wow's over!"

Rounding the corner where she'd watched him disappear, she yelled as she spotted him, "Hey! Wait!" and almost sighed in relief when she saw him stop and slowly turn back. She caught up quickly and smiled as best she could with a swollen lip as she stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Bella. Can I buy you a coke?"

He rolled his eyes as he took her hand, finally cracking a small smile. "Paul and yeah, I could go for a coke."

Bella beamed at him. "Great, let's go."

**Your thoughts? Ya like it? Lemme know!**

**Find me on Facebook if ya wanna.**

**I go by Laura Spudzmom**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! For any who may wonder about Paul's characterization, I would say that we will see his infamous anger issues later in the story. At this point, he still has not phased, although he is getting very close to the fever stage. At present, he is visiting maternal cousins in AZ for the summer, but still lives in La Push. It's July in the story and I'm making him a Leo, so we'll celebrate his birthday with him.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

**Chapter 3**

**~ Lyrics from Jambi ~**

**Shine on forever.**  
><strong>Shine on benevolent sun.<strong>

**Shine on upon the broken.**  
><strong>Shine until the two become one.<strong>

**Shine on forever.**  
><strong>Shine on benevolent sun.<strong>

**Shine on upon the severed.**  
><strong>Shine until the two become one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

They fell into step together and only then did Bella register just how tall Paul was. She glanced up at him and he smirked. "What's up shorty?"

She gasped and looked at him in outrage. "I hate to break this to you but I'm not short. You're just abnormally tall."

He raised his brows as one hand clutched at his chest. "Did you just call me abnormal?!" He tossed his head back in mock pain. "That cuts deep shrimpy." He glanced at her as she chuckled. "Seriously—you cut, I bleed. Be careful with my tender heart," he finished in mock distress.

She grinned. "I'm pretty sure your armor is pretty thick Captain Sarcasm."

He nodded. "Ya got me there Wee One."

She kicked the bottom of his shoe as he took a step and he laughed. "Really? What are you? Five?"

She smirked. "Well, it was the only non-sensitive area I could reach and.. ya know… we just met and all."

"Okay, ya got me there."

He gestured over to a little concession trailer and Bella shot him a puzzled look as he led her around the back where the door was propped open. He smiled and held up a hand to stop her questions as he poked his head in the door. "Hey Rudy, gimme two cokes and some ice in a towel, would ya?"

Bella stood awkwardly as this Rudy person poked his head out and smacked Paul on the back of his head as he ducked and laughed. "What makes you think I'll give you anything?"

Paul smiled widely and something fluttered in Bella's stomach at the sight. "Because you're my cousin and you love me? Plus," he gestured to Bella, "I have a guest and you don't want to be a rude asshole in front of a guest."

Rudy snorted as he cocked a dark brow at Paul. "That never stopped me before." Then he glanced at Bella and sighed. "But shit if she doesn't look like a sweet girl." He smiled at Bella and she returned it with a slight wave. He looked back at Paul. "Beautiful, but not your usual flavor, for sure. You better be nice, 'cause she looks worth kickin' your ass over if you hurt her."

Paul held up both hands. "I've been a perfect gentleman!" He looked at Bella. "Haven't I?"

Bella nodded. "He has. He even saved me from the guy who did this." She gestured to the swelling on her face and Rudy scowled and looked at Paul. "You kicked his ass good I hope?"

Paul nodded. "I did."

Rudy smiled widely. "Well then, two cokes and some ice comin' up!"

Paul sat at a little picnic table that shared the shade of the concession trailer and patted the seat next to him. "Don't be shy now Bella. You practically ran me down catching up to me, remember?" He grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Come on, have a seat." She walked over and sat as she rolled her eyes and a second later he caught a clean, white towel that was tied around a bundle of ice. "Nice throw Cuz," he said as he settled back on the bench and gently placed the ice against the worst of the swelling on her cheek.

Rudy poked his head out. "Nice catch."

Paul smirked as he stared into Bella's eyes. "I know."

With the heated look that was now in those eyes, Bella had to wonder if he was really thinking about the ice, which led to an immediate blush as she dropped her gaze.

"Wow, that's quite the blush there Bellaaa," he drew out her name as he said it. "Wanna tell me what brought that on?"

She shot a glare at his smirking face and looked away as she answered. "Not particularly."

"Oooh, I'm all intrigued now," he said with a chuckle.

Rudy set two cokes on the table and flicked Paul's ear. "Shit, that hurt you ass," he hissed.

"Yeah well, quit teasing beautiful Bella then." He winked at her and went back in the trailer as Bella chuckled.

Paul rubbed his injured ear. "Think that's funny, eh?"

She smiled as she took a sip of her coke. "Maybe."

He cocked an inky brow and she laughed lightly. "Okay, yeah. You two are sweet."

Paul scowled. "You did _not_ just say that about me! Call my cousin sweet all you want, but I am not sweet."

She laughed outright as he shuddered.

"Did I insult your masculinity Paul?" She grinned.

Rudy stuck his head out. "Don't let him bullshit you Bella! His mother calls him sweet all the time." He ducked back in, laughing as Paul looked around for something to throw at him. When he couldn't find anything, he raised his voice. "That's all right Cuz. I'll catch up with you later when we get home."

Bella laughed when she heard a loud and high pitched "You don't scare me Paulie!" come from the trailer.

Paul looked at her and shook his head as he moved the ice gently to the side of her mouth and she flinched and hissed. He met her eyes. "Yeah, it's gonna hurt for a couple of days, sorry."

She smiled carefully. "No, it's all right." She looked down for a beat and then back at him. "Thanks for everything Paul. You didn't have to do any of this…"

He looked down with a solemn expression and she wondered at the sudden mood change. "No, it's okay. I'm just glad I was there in time. Guys shouldn't beat on girls…"

He looked off into the distance and his expression was tough for Bella to read. He looked angry and sad and a bit lost and her heart squeezed at seeing it. As far as she was concerned, he should never look like that.

"Hey," she said as she reached for his hand. "You okay?"

He looked down at their joined hands and nodded as his face literally went blank before her eyes. When he looked up, he smirked and she realized in that moment, it was his favored mask, and filed that info away.

"What's this?" he asked as he ran a finger over her new bracelet.

She gasped as something like a pulse of energy ran through the bracelet and into her arm at his touch and she met his eyes. "Wow," she said with wonder. "That was…"

His brow pinched. "What was what?"

"Hard to explain," she said, as her brows drew together.

He tilted his head down to catch her gaze and grinned. "Try?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I could refuse such a plea…"

His smile turned triumphant. "I know."

She cocked a brow at him. "You're awfully sure of yourself."

He leaned back and gestured to himself. "I have reason to be," he said as he waggled his brows and she laughed.

"So arrogant!"

"True, and we could spend all day talking about me, but you were gonna explain that bracelet and the weirdness…"

She sighed. "Okay, but I don't know much about it. I just got it from a booth earlier today." She took a drink of soda and glanced at him as he stared expectantly. "There was a really old lady there and when I went to look at her jewelry, she told me that none of it was for me."

"Really? I'm shocked. Usually those vendors do all they can to sell their shit."

Bella shrugged a shoulder. "Well, that's what she told me. Then she said she'd been waiting for me and that the Spirits had something for me. She went in the back and came out with this. When I asked how much, she said that I can't pay for something the Spirits already deemed as mine, and she sent me on my way."

He set the ice on the table, leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Huh," he said as he shook his head. "That has to be the weirdest story I've heard since the last bonfire I went to."

Bella bit the undamaged part of her lip and glanced up at him. "That's not the weirdest part. She told me, and I quote,_"The Spirits say the wolf is yours. Keep him with you… always… for you will save each other."_

His brows disappeared under his artfully messy hair. "No shit?" He hopped up and took her hand. "Come on, we're gonna go see this old lady."

Bella tugged her hand but he didn't let go. "No Paul! That's gonna be just too weird! What if she gets mad that I told you?"

He shrugged. "So we won't say anything to her. We're just shopping and shit, right? That's what people do at these things."

She smirked at him. "And here I thought it was all about sharing your customs and culture."

He smirked right back as he tugged her along gently. "Yeah, sure it is, and we're glad to do it as long as you part with a healthy amount of cash in the process."

When they got to the row of tents where Bella had been given the bracelet, they stopped and he looked down at her. "Damn, you really are tiny." She scowled and he held up both hands. "No seriously, how tall are you?"

"I'm five feet four inches, oh pole of the totem."

He smirked. "Yeah, I have one, but like you said, we just met and I'm not that kinda guy." He looked down at her and batted his lashes and she laughed.

"God knows I wouldn't want to compromise your virtue, unsullied as it must be."

They started walking again and he answered. "That's right, so just keep your hands to yourself."

Bella scoffed. "You mean like that girl that was draped all over you earlier?"

He looked at her with his mouth open in mock shock. "Why Bella, I _did_ make an impression earlier didn't I?" He shrugged. "She's just an acquaintance."

"Really?" Bella cocked a skeptical brow up at him. "Then what am I?"

He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as they walked. "You're my Wee little friend."

"Friend now am I?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well, good, then I can do this," and she elbowed him in the ribs.

He calmly reached down and brushed off where she'd hit him. "What was that?" He asked with a grin.

She was busy rubbing her elbow. "Damn, are you wearing armor under that shirt?"

He smirked. "No, I'm just very well built."

"Yeah, like a damn tank," she grumbled as she pointed to a tent. "This is it." She looked up at him. "If this lady get's pissed and starts throwing hexes or some kinda mumbo-jumbo, I'm hiding behind you, got it?"

He looked down at her with an incredulous grin. "Mumbo-jumbo?" he laughed and she scowled.

"Well, she was kinda scary in a woooeeeeooo sorta way," she said as she wiggled her fingers and he bent over laughing.

"Holy shit Bella… I think I'll keep you."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "Ya just gotta remember to feed and water me. Now," she looked at him, "are we gonna do this or what? This was your idea after all."

He quit laughing and cleared his throat. "Okay, let's do this."

They walked up to the table and, much to Bella's surprise, there was a middle-aged man there. "Um, excuse me?"

The man looked at her and she continued. "I was here earlier and there was an old woman that helped me…"

She trailed off as the man shook his head. "Sorry miss, but I've been here all day. I closed down for lunch, but that was it. Are you sure it was this booth?"

Bella looked up at Paul who cocked a brow at her. She looked back at the man. "Yeah, I'm certain this was it. She sat right where you're sitting and she gave me this." She held out her wrist and the man leaned forward to see the bracelet.

"Huh," he muttered as he adjusted his glasses. He sat back and shook his head again. "It's a nice piece, authentic and very old, but it's not anything I've ever seen. I'm sorry."

She nodded and she and Paul walked away. When they had cleared the vendor's area, she glanced at him. "So you probably think I'm crazy now, huh?"

He took a moment to answer and she cringed at what he may be thinking until he finally spoke. "I don't think you're crazy, but this is kinda disturbing in a very woooeeeooo type of way." He wiggled his fingers while laughing and deftly dodged a smack to his arm.

"All right, I totally deserved that." She peeked at him as they made their way back to Rudy's concession trailer. "So now what?"

He shrugged. "Some old lady snuck in while the dude was at lunch and gave you a bracelet that didn't belong to him in the first place. It's yours now. End of story."

She stared ahead and finally nodded. "Okay. End of story," she said, but she couldn't help feeling that it was anything but.

He bumped her shoulder as they walked up to the picnic table and sat down. "So, you gonna give me your number so we can hang out sometime?"

"You wanna hang out?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want to."

No!" I mean, yeah, I do… wanna hang out." She blushed and looked down and he laughed.

"No pressure Bella. It's not like I asked you on a date or anything, because I don't date." He picked up his soda and took a sip.

She blew out a breath as she rushed out, "I don't either…date that is. At least I've never been on one before."

He nudged her as she tried to cover her embarrassment by taking a long pull from her soda. His look was one of interest and curiosity. "Never been on a date… hmm, well, we're gonna hang out." He grinned. "Then, maybe we'll see about a date."

Bella promptly choked on her soda.

Paul smirked.

**Your thoughts? I love hearing from you so keep the reviews coming. It truly keeps me motivated and in the game.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**~o0o~**

**A/N: My heartfelt thanks to the many who've taken the time to review! You guys are the fuel that drives this engine. I also think you're pretty awesome. ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**~ Jambi ~**

**Here from the king's mountain view**  
><strong>Here from a wild dream come true<strong>  
><strong>Feast like a sultan I do<strong>  
><strong>On treasures and flesh, never few.<strong>

**But I, I would wish it all away.**  
><strong>If I thought I'd lose you just one day.<strong>

**~o0o~**

Bella stood in front of her closet, staring at her wardrobe with unseeing eyes as she thought about the last two weeks.

_Paul_

Since their unconventional meeting at the Pow Wow her mother had forced her to, they'd spent every day 'hanging out' together and Bella had never been so… happy… obsessed… captivated. Briefly, the word 'love' ghosted through her thoughts and she scoffed at herself. _'What the hell? Love? God, I've gone from avoiding the male species entirely to standing here in my underwear contemplating being in love after knowing him two weeks? I've lost it!'_

She shook her head and muttered, "Get a grip Bella," as she pulled out a shirt and shorts and got dressed. "He's just a friend." Still, if she were to be honest with herself, she'd have to admit to wanting more.

There had been a few times when they'd been playing around with each other, when she'd longed to feel his lips against hers and while the thought of that happening caused her heart to race, it scared her in equal measure because she was afraid to lose the easy friendship that had bloomed between them.

Walking over to her dresser, she picked up the small box that held his birthday gift; a single diamond stud earring. It had cost her just under a thousand out of her savings, but to her, it was worth it. He was worth it because, in just the brief time she'd known him, he'd become the dearest person in her life, effortlessly, naturally, as if he was always meant to be there and just thinking about that brought a smile to her face.

Turning, she grabbed her small backpack, put his gift inside, and headed downstairs.

Just as she reached the bottom landing, Phil, Renee's new husband came through the front door. "Oh hey Bella," he greeted as he dumped his gear bag next to the door. "How ya been?"

"Great," she said brightly with a smile. "I think Renee's in the back yard. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

He grinned. "Thanks. Yeah, these long road trips are hell without her." He waved over his shoulder as he made his way toward the back door. "See ya later Bella."

Grabbing Renee's car key from the hook, Bella went to the back door, opened it and stuck her head out only to cringe as she saw her mother and Phil already locked in a heated embrace. "Uh, I'm leaving to meet up with Paul now."

Renee didn't even look away from Phil as she answered absently. "Yeah, okay honey. Have fun."

Bella sighed, shut the door and walked out the front to the car. Sliding in behind the wheel, she sat for a moment and thought about her situation. She didn't begrudge Renee for finally being in love. She was happy for her. But it was hard to go from being the one that held everything together in the household to being an inconvenience and hindrance to her mother's happiness. And that's exactly how she saw herself in this new family dynamic; an inconvenience.

As she started the car and made her way out of their cul-de-sac, she couldn't escape the thought that Renee would be much happier in her new life without a teen daughter around holding her back.

Although Renee had never said so, Bella knew she was the reason her mother never went on these road-trips with Phil and she also knew it was something she really wanted to do. She'd overheard Phil trying to talk her into it, but Renee had refused, not wanting to leave Bella alone for so long at a time and shockingly, once the woman had made up her mind on something, there was no moving her.

Bella sighed and drummed her fingers on the top of the wheel as she pulled up to a stop light. She had an alternative; a solution that would satisfy her mother at least. She could go live with Charlie, but she cringed at the thought of leaving here— _of leaving Paul._

Before Paul, she'd had all this pretty much figured out and leaving Arizona hadn't really registered on her giving-a-shit meter, but now—even though they were just friends, she couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

For as long as she could remember, she'd always put aside her own needs and desires in deference to those of Renee's and frankly, it had come as a shock when she realized she wasn't willing to do that this time, so she'd decided, as long as she had Paul, Arizona was home and that's the way it would stay.

Pulling into the main entryway of the local mall, Bella smiled brightly when she saw Paul waiting by the fountain where they always met and she parked and simply watched him for a moment, thinking, not for the first time, how achingly gorgeous he was. But for all of his looks, she loved his eyes the most. They truly were the windows to his soul; a soul she'd learned to read, it seemed, in no time at all.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she got out of the car, locked it and stowed the key in her bag as she walked toward him. He hadn't seen her yet as he was facing slightly away and she chuckled as he rolled his eyes at a group of girls trying their best to gain his attention.

According to his cousins, he had quite the reputation with the female population, but Bella didn't let that bother her. She knew him; knew his heart, knew his soul and knew deep in her own soul that he was warm and loving and kind, even if he did possess one hell of a temper. A temper which she'd only seen once so far.

When she was close, Paul turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey Shorty."

She sat by him and bumped his arm with her shoulder. "Hey Lofty, what's up?"

He smirked down at her. "Not you," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose you are."

"Always," he said with a wicked grin.

She raised both brows and stared him down and he laughed. "You walked into that one."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I suppose I did," she said as she looked over at the now disappointed knot of girls across from them. As she watched, the girls shot her dirty looks as they walked toward the mall entrance and Bella said, "Oh darn, looks like your fangirls are leaving."

He glanced over and threw an arm around her shoulders. "S'okay, I still have you and you're my biggest little fan."

She smirked at him. "Keep it up and I'll bite your ankle."

He grinned. "Kinky… I like it." He stretched out one long leg and pointed. "Wearin' boots though so that might be a problem at the moment. "I'll take a rain-check though."

"Gah," she said, smiling as she poked him in the ribs. "Do you ever stop?!"

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "No, and it's my birthday, so you have to put up with my shit."

"Oooh!" she said as she unzipped her bag and fished out his gift. She met his eyes and handed him the little wrapped package. "Happy Birthday."

He stared at it for a beat and took it gently from her outstretched hand. "You didn't have to get me anything." He met her eyes and she smiled.

"I wanted to!" She nudged into his side. "Well, come on! Open it!" She grinned and Paul just watched her for a moment, and it was then, with that wide beautiful smile on her face and that sparkle of pure happiness in those deep brown eyes, that he realized she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen; so beautiful, his heart ached with it.

Giving himself a mental shake, he cleared the sudden lump from his throat and began opening the gift. When he finally revealed the small jewelry box, he tried to lighten the mood as he held it up and placed a hand on his chest. "Why Bella, you haven't even asked my mother for my hand yet!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just open it!"

So he did.

"Holy shit Shorty." He looked at her with wide eyes. "This looks real."

She grinned proudly. "That's because it is."

"Bella…" He stared down at it and trailed a finger over the diamond before looking back at her. "This is too much."

She stared into those hazel/amber eyes that were full of emotion and smiled softly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Very much."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Then that's all that matters."

She got up and stood between his knees as she took out the little silver hoop he wore and replaced it with the diamond stud. "There," she murmured as she rested her hand on his neck just below his ear as she met his eyes. "It's perfect on you. I knew it would be."

He reached up and placed his hand just beneath her jaw, and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Bella…" He whispered as he gently urged her forward with his hand and Bella quietly gasped as his lips brushed hers… once… twice… and then with a tilt of his head he deepened the kiss and she was lost. Lost to the feel of his lips against hers. Lost to the connection, the pounding of their hearts, the feel of his strong shoulders under her hands and finally lost to the taste of him as his tongue played languorously with hers. It was what she considered her first kiss, and to her, it couldn't have been more perfect.

He ended it by gently sucking on the bow of her upper lip and her eyes opened as he gently drew away to look at her.

"Please tell me this won't ruin things for us," she whispered and he smiled softly.

"No way Shorty," he said quietly. "I can only see it getting better and better."

She studied his eyes for a moment before tucking herself into his embrace. "Good, because you're important to me and I don't wanna lose you."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck as a phantom fist squeezed his heart when he thought about La Push and his eventual return, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about that today.

Not today… because today was too perfect, and he was determined it would stay that way.

**Your thoughts? Leave some love please? Only takes a moment but it means a lot to me. 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Hi all! I'm sick with a monster cold at the moment, but managed to get this chapter out for you. Hope it's worth the read. Thanks to all who reviewed! It's so great hearing from you. Keep the questions and comments coming. I'll do my best to answer them. For any interested, I post daily updates on what I'm writing on Facebook. Look me up if you want. I go by Laura Spudzmom. ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**~ Jambi ~**

**Dim my eyes**  
><strong>If they should compromise<strong>  
><strong>Our fulcrum<strong>  
><strong>Wants and needs divide me<strong>  
><strong>then I might as well be<strong>  
><strong>gone.<strong>

**~o0o~**

Bella sat and watched with amusement as kids ran in and out of the house, hopped up on birthday cake as they were.

After meeting at the mall, she and Paul had driven back to his Aunt's house where they'd had lunch and a small, family party for him and now here she was, tucked into Paul's side as they tried to watch a movie; 'tried' being the operative word.

She looked at Paul as a kid ran screaming in front of the TV and smiled when he didn't even flinch. "Are you even getting any of this?" she asked and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah, aren't you?" He looked puzzled and her brows rose.

"With all this noise? No way. Can't hear half of it and I'm too distracted for the other half."

"Huh," he picked up his soda and took a drink. "Well, you wanna do something else?"

"Sure," she said. "But what?"

Two more kids ran by, laughing and squealing with Rudy hot on their heels. "Stay outta my stuff you little shits!" he yelled as he skidded to a stop just in front of Paul and Bella. He glanced over at them looking very indignant and Bella pressed her lips together to keep from grinning.

Paul however, didn't have a problem with showing his amusement as he grinned at his pissed off cousin. "You know, there's a solution to this problem, right?"

Rudy glared. "Yeah, kill them with fire."

Bella dropped her head when she lost the battle and grinned and Paul shook his head. "Although effective, that's not what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of your grown ass getting your own place. Shit, you're like pushing thirty, right?"

Rudy rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "Yeah, in about eight years; you know I'm only twenty-two you ass."

Bella laughed as, in the next room, they heard a kid yell "Mom! Paul said shit and Rudy said ass!"

Adding to the audible chaos, Paul's Aunt yelled from the kitchen, "Caden, that doesn't mean you should repeat it! Paul! Rudy! Come on you two! Gimme a break here."

"Sorry!" they yelled in unison and Bella stared around at all the noise and chaos with wide eyes. "How do you guys stand it?" she asked incredulously.

Rudy flopped onto the love-seat. "Pfft. This is nothing. You should see this place when we have a big family get-together." He looked at Bella. "I take it you're not used to this sort of thing."

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm an only child of parents who were both only children."

Rudy smirked. "Well, just know that you were blessed by the gods Bella, truly. A lifetime of peace and solitude any time you wanted it. God," he sighed as he propped his feet on the arm of the love-seat. "What utter bliss that would be."

"Don't kid yourself Rudy. My life hasn't been all roses. My parents divorced when I was a baby and I've been raising my mother ever since."

Bella glanced at Paul as he took his arm from around her and sat forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked… troubled and she was just about to ask what was wrong when Rudy broke in. "Damn Cuz! Is that rock you're wearin' real?"

A small smile curved his lips and he nodded. "Yeah, Bella gave it to me for my birthday."

"Damn, you hit the jackpot with her as a girlfriend bro; beautiful, classy and generous."

Paul stood and held out a hand to Bella. "Come on, let's get outta here." He looked at Rudy who was now busy surfing the channels for something to watch. "Later Cuz."

Rudy waved a hand. "Later bro. See ya Bella!"

Paul laced their fingers together and tugged her gently toward the door and she waved. "Bye Rudy!"

Once they were in the car, Bella glanced over at him as she started the engine. "So, where to? It's still your birthday, so it's your choice."

He smirked. "How about I meet your mom for real?"

She sent him a flat look. "You want to go to my house and meet Renee on your birthday?

"Sure," he said as he reclined the seat back a bit. "It's quiet there, right?"

She pulled onto the main road and nodded. "Most days, yeah, except when Renee has friends over." She stopped at a red light and looked at him. "Renee, her friends and tequila?" She shook her head and accelerated when the light turned. "I'd have to get you outta there in a hurry. But Phil's home now, so I think we're safe."

"That bad?" he laughed and Bella shot him a serious look.

"Yes."

He reached forward and turned on the stereo. "Thank god for Phil then."

She pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and cut the engine. "You sure you wanna do this?"

His brows rose. "Bella, you just spent a good part of the day around my crazy cousins. I got this."

She nodded and they got out. As they walked toward the front door, it opened and Renee and Phil stepped out, Phil with his gear bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Renee," Bella said as Paul took her hand. "We were just coming to hang out and watch a movie or something, plus Paul wanted to meet you formally, so Paul, meet Renee and Phil Dwyer."

He reached forward and shook their hands but glanced at Bella when he noticed Phil staring up at him with something like disbelief on his face. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Paul," Phil said and then shook his head with a smile. "You don't happen to play baseball do you Paul?"

Paul grinned. "Yeah, I pitch. Got a full ride this fall to Udub."

Phil looked gleeful. "Baseball scholarship?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Got one for academics too though. My Mom and Charlie stayed on my ass all the way through school to make sure I got it."

Bella was taking all this in with wide eyes. Finally, she found her voice. "Washington? Baseball?" she muttered as he met her eyes.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you all that later."

She nodded and Phil spoke up. "Well, hey, if you're not busy, why don't you join us? We were just on the way to the ballpark so I could get in some batting practice. Maybe you could throw some. I'd love to see what ya got."

Paul looked at Bella and once she saw the excited sparkle in his eyes, there was no way she could protest so she smiled. "It's your birthday, remember?"

He squeezed her hand and turned back to Phil. "That'd be great."

They walked back to the cars and Phil threw his bag in the back of his SUV. "You guys wanna ride with us?" he asked as he opened the passenger door for Renee.

Bella shook her head. "No, we'll follow just in case we wanna leave before you're through or something."

"Okay, no problem. See you there."

Once they were on their way, Bella glanced at Paul who looked back at her expectantly. "Go ahead and ask Shorty."

"Why Washington?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because it's where I'm from. I'm only here visiting as I do just about every summer since my mom thinks it's important for me to have strong family ties." He looked away and Bella couldn't help but think there must be more to that, but she wouldn't pry.

The really important information she was processing at the moment was that his home is in Washington. "What part of Washington?" she asked, as hope and excitement sparked within her.

She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye as he answered. "Uh, it's a really small place. You probably wouldn't know it, but I live on the reservation in La Push, just outside a town called Forks."

Bella gasped and pulled off on the shoulder and Paul turned toward her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She put the car in park and turned to face him. "Forks? Seriously?" she asked as a smile slowly bloomed on her face. "Holy shit! This is too good to be true!" She laughed and Paul's brows rose as he watched her.

"All right Shorty, what's going on? Why's that too good to be true?"

She undid her seat belt and launched herself at him and he caught and held her. "Whoa! Start talking Shorty, because you're freaking me out a little."

She laughed as she kissed his neck and started to explain. "My dad lives there! And, before meeting you, I had planned to go live with him for my last year of high school, so Renee and Phil could do their thing. When I met you though, and I thought you were from here, I scrapped the plan because I didn't want to lose you."

He drew back. "Who's your dad Shorty? Maybe I know of him."

She sat back in her seat, still facing him. "Well, you probably do know him. Most everyone does since he's the Chief of Forks P.D."

Her brow pinched as she watched some of the color drain from Paul's face. "Charlie Swan is your dad? _You're_ Charlie's Bella?" He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit… oh… shit," he muttered as his hands clenched into fists.

"What?" she asked, fear and confusion plain on her face. "Paul, why does that seem to be a bad thing to you?"

He finally looked back at her and he still looked a bit green. "Because I do know him. Pretty fucking well in fact. He's... dating my mom and has been for a couple of years now."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Charlie's dating?" She looked down at her hands. "He never said anything…" She glanced back up. "Of course, it's not like I've really tried to know him over the last few years… I even refused to go there for visits… We'd usually spend a week or so in California and then go our separate ways but I haven't even done that in the last three years…"

Paul nodded. "That explains why he doesn't have any recent pictures of you." He met her eyes. "You've changed a lot over the years, by the way. At least from the pictures I saw. He always talked about you and showed me pictures of you, but… god! I just never put it together, ya know?"

Bella stared down at her lap as her heart sank. "Does this change things? You don't want to be friends or anything else with me now?"

He held a hand out to her. "Come 'ere Shorty."

He helped her over into his lap and held her head against his chest as he spoke. "No Bella, this isn't gonna change things for us. I was just a bit shocked… and to be honest, I'm trying to figure out how to break all this to Charlie in a way that won't end with me losing my balls, ya know?"

She laughed lightly and he chuckled. "I'm serious though. Let's just say he knows my less than sterling reputation with the local female population."

She leaned back to see his face. "So he knows you're a Casanova, eh?"

Bella watched in surprise as Paul actually blushed a little. "Well, yeah, but I never hurt any of them, ya know? They all knew what they were getting into… that I didn't date and that nothing was serious…" He looked down at her. "You understand Shorty? I was never less than honest with any of them."

Bella looked down and nodded. "I understand. I mean, you told me that too, right from the start…" She felt his fingers gently grasp her chin as he urged her to look at him. When she did, the look in his eyes caused her breath to hitch.

"It's different with you Shorty. I've—shit, here goes my man card—but Bella, I've never felt this way before. You make me feel different, and I wanna try with you, if you're willing to take a chance on me… So I guess what I'm asking is if you'll be my girlfriend… ya know? Like a serious thing?"

She studied his eyes for a moment before leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Yeah Paul, I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled. "I guess I better call Charlie and make the arrangements," she murmured and he groaned as he rested his head against hers.

"Fuck… Charlie's gonna kill me."

She laughed and moved back to her seat. "No he won't," she said as she pulled back onto the road. "I won't let him." She smirked and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Bella, there will be hell to pay on my part. I'm sure he'll make sure of it, but at least he likes me… or he did. Not sure about that when he hears I'm dating his baby girl." He looked a little panicked now. "It's not like I'll be around all that much anyway. We'll be lucky if we see each other on weekends since I'll be in Seattle."

Bella nodded as she pulled into the parking lot at the ballpark. "Yeah, but it's better than nothing, which is what I was worried about."

She cut the engine, grabbed her bag and they both got out of the car.

"Have you decided on a college Shorty?" he asked as they linked hands and made their way into the stadium.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Udub is looking pretty good right about now." She glanced at him with a smirk and he grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They made their way over to where Renee was sitting and Phil walked up a minute later. "There you guys are. Was beginning to wonder if ya got lost!"

"No," Bella said as she sat by Renee. "We just stopped to talk for a bit, that's all."

"Cool." Phil looked at Paul. "You want a practice outfit? I think I got it covered if you do."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, it's more comfortable to pitch that way."

"That's what I figured. Come with me. I'll show you to the locker room."

They left and Renee studied Bella for a moment before speaking. "You like him," she said out of nowhere. "A lot. I can also tell you have something you want to talk about, so spill."

Bella's brows rose as she looked at her mother. "Wow, when did you become insightful?" she asked with a smile and Renee almost looked regretful as she answered.

"I know I haven't been the most responsible parent over the years and I know that I come off as a ditz most of the time, but I do pay attention. I also know you Bella; very well, and I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you too. There's something special between you two."

Bella nodded as she realized, for the first time, that she didn't give Renee enough credit.

"You're right Renee, I do need to talk to you." She fidgeted for a moment and took a deep breath, which she exhaled slowly as she began. "I've been thinking a lot about our situation and I think it would be best for all if I go live with Charlie for my last year of school." She held up a hand to stop any comments. "Before you say anything, this isn't just because Paul is from Washington. I was thinking of doing this before I ever met him." She paused to let that sink in, glanced at Renee and continued. "I really want you and Phil to have your freedom and it would also be nice to get to know Charlie."

Renee stared at her for a bit and finally nodded. "Well, you're pretty much an adult Bella so it's time for you to make decisions about your life… time for me to let go… And Charlie… well he deserves to know you too and I never really gave him that chance."

She watched as Renee's eyes teared up. "I'll really miss you though." She leaned over and hugged her.

Bella smiled when her mother sat back. "At least now you'll be able to go on those road trips."

Smiling a watery smile, Renee wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, Phil will be thrilled. He keeps trying to talk me into it."

Bella nodded as she leaned back to watch Paul warm up. "I know. You guys aren't all that quiet…" she smirked at a blushing Renee. "…ever."

"God Bella! Why didn't you say something?!"

She laughed with raised brows as she stared at her mother. "It's awkward mentioning it now Renee! I can't imagine bringing it up at the breakfast table over toast."

Renee nodded. "Point taken."

They stared out at the field where Paul was now pitching and Renee bumped her shoulder. "He's gorgeous baby."

Bella nodded. "I know."

"No, I mean, jesus… it should be a sin for a man to have such a body… I mean, don't get me wrong—Phil is built and handsome, but Paul… just look at that ass in those practice pants…" she murmured as she stared and Bella gasped and smacked her arm.

"Renee!" She laughed in disbelief and shook her head.

She turned to look at her outraged daughter. "What? Not like I'm gonna hit on him or anything, but I'm not blind! I can't comment on what I see?"

"No, you can't," Bella grumbled with a scowl. "You're my mother and he's… No—just—no."

"Fine," Renee said with a sigh. "I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

Phil joined them a short time later and he was shaking his head in disbelief as he did. "This kid… damn, he's good!" He met their eyes as he continued. "I'm talkin' major leagues good. I don't know how the scouts missed him, but he could'a got into any school he wanted to."

"Really?" Bella murmured and Phil nodded.

"The thing is, there are lots of kids his age that have one hell of an arm—meaning they throw hard—but he's got kick-ass control and that's rare for such a young pitcher. He puts the ball anywhere he needs it and is consistent about it."

Bella looked out on the field again and there was some older guy handing Paul a card and shaking his hand. Paul looked up and met Bella's gaze with a smile as he walked toward her.

When he reached them, he handed the glove he'd borrowed back to Phil. "Thanks man. That was fun."

"It was my pleasure kid. Not often I get to see pitching like that." He nodded toward the field. "I see our manager gave you his card."

Paul held it up. "Yeah, said to call him if I change my mind about college. Said he'd see me in a couple years in any case because he wants the first crack at recruiting me."

Phil nodded. "I'm not surprised. You've got the talent. I'm just shocked that you weren't offered a better school than Udub."

Paul looked down. "I was, but I need to be close to home for my mom." He shrugged and didn't say any more.

Renee broke the awkward silence by slapping her hands on her thighs. "Well, I think it's great of you to think of your mom." She looked at Phil. "You done for the day baby?"

"Yep," he nodded. I just need to change and we can get outta here." Paul followed him and Bella stood.

"I guess we'll see you guys later. I don't know where we're gonna go from here. We might just go back to the house and watch a movie or something."

"Phil and I will probably go grab dinner somewhere before we head home, so I'll see you later," she said as Paul joined Bella.

Bella nodded and turned to leave, but Renee stopped her. "Bella? You might want to call Charlie sooner rather than later, you know, just to give him time to make arrangements and get used to the idea."

"Yeah, that'd probably be best. I'll call him tonight."

She and Paul walked out to the car, both lost in thought as they got in and Bella started the car. "So," she said finally as she pulled out of the lot. "How did Charlie wind up dating your mom?"

She looked at him once she'd stopped at a red light and for once, his eyes were hard and blank; completely unreadable, and that shocked her. It was a look she'd never seen in his eyes before.

He finally spoke. "They met a few years back and became friends. They started dating about two years ago because Charlie was always coming around to drag me out fishing and shit." He looked away and fell silent for the rest of the drive to Bella's house. When she finally cut the engine, she touched his arm, taking note of how he tensed at the contact. "Hey, you okay? If it's a sore subject, I'm sorry I brought it up."

He took a deep breath and relaxed. "No, it's okay. I just don't like thinking about my past that's all." He looked at her with a sad smile. "It's not your fault."

She nodded. "All right. Well, you want to come inside for a while? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure Shorty."

When they got inside, she tossed her bag on the table by the door and hung the keys as he looked around the entryway. "It's nice."

"Thanks," she said as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She let go when they got there. "Have a seat."

He sat at the table and she opened the fridge. "Drink?" she asked with a glance back.

"Sure, just a water."

She tossed him the bottle and kept rummaging in the fridge.

"What are you doing Shorty?"

She answered as she grabbed stuff from the fridge. "Making you dinner. We haven't eaten since lunch at your Aunt's house." She stood and faced him. "You must be hungry by now."

He smirked. "Yeah, I could eat. You need any help?"

She finished washing her hands and dried them on a towel. "Nope, just keep me company and I'll be good."

So he sat back and watched her as she moved from one task to another. It was as she was chopping greens for salad that he couldn't take it any more and he got up.

Bella jumped when she felt his arms circle her waist. "You scared me!" she said with a breathy laugh as she looked over her shoulder.

He moved her hair off her shoulder, exposing her neck and leaned down to place light kisses. Her eyes slowly closed as she tilted her head. "God, that feels amazing," she breathed as she stopped chopping. He pulled her closer against his body and she moaned. "Oh god…You do want to eat sometime tonight, right?"

"Umm hmm," he mumbled just under her ear where he sucked lightly.

"You're so dangerous," she whispered as she slowly turned in his arms to look at his now smirking face. She pointed at the chair he'd been in. "In the chair Lofty, and stay there or I'll throw you down and ravage you and never get dinner done."

He grinned. "Food's overrated. Man cannot live by bread alone and all that."

She pointed at the chair again. "Chair, then food, then a movie."

He sat and took a drink of his water. "Fine, but there's a couch involved with the movie portion of the night, right?" He grinned wolfishly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Down boy. I'm a virgin," she said deadpan but couldn't help but smirk as he choked on his water.

"Fuck," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at her with dread. "Charlie _is_ going to kill me. I may never get laid again."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**Thanks you guys! **

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Hi all! Still sick, but all your great comments and questions keep me going. Thanks for that, and if you asked a question and I missed it, feel free to contact me again and I'll do my best to get back to you. ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**~ Jambi ~**

**So if I could I'd wish it all away.**  
><strong>If I thought tomorrow would take you away.<strong>  
><strong>You're my peace of mind, my home, my center.<strong>  
><strong>I'm just trying to hold on,<strong>  
><strong>One more day.<strong>

**~o0o~**

After dinner and clean up, they moved into the living room and Paul sat on the couch while Bella opened the movie cabinet. "What do you feel like watching," she asked as she perused the titles. When he didn't answer, she looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her with a wicked smirk. "Paul?"

"I'm watching it," he said as he met her eyes and she smirked back.

"You really are a bad boy aren't you?"

He grinned. "I have my moments."

She turned back to the cabinet with a smile and said, "Okay, be serious. Pick a movie." She stepped out of the way and he leaned forward to get a better look. "300," he said after a moment and she grabbed it and put it on.

He reached over and turned off the lamp as she sat next to him. "Getting cozy there Lofty?"

He smirked as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Makes it easier to see the screen Shorty; nothing nefarious about it." After a moment, he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers as he murmured, "Then again, I should really get all this outta my system before you're under Charlie's gu… uh, protection."

She laughed softly against his smiling lips. "Is that so?" she whispered.

He gently pushed her back to lay on the couch as he followed, a wicked glint in his eyes as he settled over her, his lips hovering over hers.

She sighed and opened to him eagerly as he continued his kisses, some light and gentle, others stealing her breath with passion as his tongue delved deeply and his luscious lips sucked at hers.

"God, I love the way you feel against me…" He groaned as he ground his hips against her center. "…the way you taste… your scent… everything…" he whispered between kisses he left in a teasing path down her neck.

She arched into him, wanting… needing… "Paul," she breathed. Before she was even aware what she was doing, she'd buried one hand in his hair, wrapped a leg around his waist, and moaned lowly as she sought to pull him impossibly closer.

As his kisses continued, she was only vaguely aware of the movement of his hand. It slowly slid up the outside of her leg, where he paused to gently squeeze her hip and then her waist… Slowly, so slowly, he traced up her ribcage where it finally settled in a gentle but firm caress of her breast. As his thumb brushed over her clothed nipple, it ignited a longing in her center she'd never felt before, and she arched into his touch with a gasp of pleasure.

Her mind reeled with these new and overwhelming feelings and she found herself a bit scared at how easy it would be to succumb to them. Her body definitely wanted to… This new ache in her center practically demanded to be sated… filled… and she knew instinctively he could fulfill this ache he'd ignited.

Still, she knew, on a more conscious level, she needed to regain control. She wasn't ready for this. _They_ weren't ready for this, and so she pushed against his chest. "Paul," she said lowly, "…we have to stop."

To her relief—and if she were being honest—disappointment, he did, and he drew back to look into her eyes. With gentle fingers, he traced the outline of her face as a small smile curved his lips. "You're right Shorty. I'm sorry for taking it so far."

She cupped his cheek. "Hey, I was in this too ya know. But I don't think we're ready. I think it would hurt what we have right now, rather than help it, ya know?"

He sat back and pulled her into his lap as his fingers ran through her hair. She laid her head against his shoulder as he spoke. "You're right Bella. I want more for us and you deserve better than a quickie on your mother's couch."

They sat quietly for a while after that, half-way watching the movie, but mostly just enjoying being together. Finally, Bella broke the comfortable silence and spoke. "So, tell me about your dreams. What do you see yourself doing in life?"

He smiled as their eyes met. "That's easy—baseball—pitching specifically. I wanna make it to the majors and I've worked my ass off to make that happen." He glanced down at her. "You know, Charlie has a lot to do with that."

"Yeah?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, my mom was great, but she was always busy getting her real estate license and then developing her career, so he sort of took me under his wing when I was fourteen. Never let me get down on myself. Never left me idle. If he had the time, he was always there, taking me fishing, or to the indoor batting and pitching cages."

She looked up. "I guess indoor would be a necessity in Forks."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle. "All the damn rain kinda makes baseball a rare sport for kids around there. That's why I know if it hadn't been for Charlie, I wouldn't be as good as I am today." He stared off into the distance as he continued. "And I mean that in more ways than one."

"Well," she said with a sad sigh, "…at least my boyfriend has a good relationship with my dad."

He tightened his hold on her just a bit as he spoke. "He loves you very much Shorty. He was always talking about you and how proud he was of you." He looked down with a sad smile. "Honestly, there were times I used to get kinda jealous, wishing I had that."

She sat up to meet his eyes. "It sounds to me like you did have that from him Paul. If there's one thing I know about Charlie, it's that he doesn't know how to express himself, face to face with words. He chooses deeds instead. He must love you a lot to do the things he did."

She watched as tears filled Paul's eyes before he turned his head and cleared his throat. "Thanks for sayin' that Shorty, because… I—love Charlie way more than I ever loved my old man. He's the best man I've ever known and I'm glad that he'll have you for a while at least. I know it'll mean the world to him."

Now Bella's eyes filled with tears, and she laid her head back on his shoulder. "I'd say we're both lucky to have him, and I'm glad we found each other Paul."

"Me too Shorty," he murmured. "Me too."

~o0o~

Bella was once again standing in front of her open closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She had lots of nice things to choose from, mostly due to Renee's insistence. She really hated shopping, after all, but now she found herself thankful because she was getting ready to go on her first official date.

After the movie the night before, Paul had called Rudy to pick him up and then had formally asked her out on a date, a first for both of them.

He'd be here in an hour to pick her up, so she wanted to finish getting ready and then call Charlie. It had been too late to bother him last night after Paul had left.

Finally grabbing some linen shorts and a tank with a white, lacy over-shirt, she got dressed, ran a brush through her hair and sat at her desk.

She was nervous. What if he didn't want her there? Would he really, at this late date, want to deal with having her in his home and life? She just wasn't sure, and there was only one way to resolve it, so she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Chief Swan here," he answered and she felt like her heart was in her throat.

"Dad?" she said tentatively. "It's me—Bella. How are you?"

"Bells? Hey, it's great to hear from you kid. I'm doing fine, how are you? What have you been up to?"

"Just the usual really, but dad? I kinda called for a reason. Now, I don't want you to feel obligated—you can say no, and I'll totally understand…" She trailed off when he cut in.

"Whoa, slow down kid. Now, what can I do? It sounds like you need something…"

"Yeah dad… I want to come live with you for my last year of school."

There was silence on the line for a moment and she cringed at what he might be thinking. Finally, he spoke after clearing his throat.

"Sure Bells, I'd love to have you here. There's always been a place for you here kid."

She felt tears prick her eyes. "You sure dad? I won't cramp your style or anything?"

He chuckled. "My style? Uh, no kid. No style to cramp I'm afraid."

"That's great dad… Uh, I mean it's great you'll have me there, not the no style part."

"I know what ya meant kid," he said with amusement apparent in his voice. "So when can I expect you?"

She kind of froze at the question. When indeed? She'd have to see when Paul was leaving because she didn't want to miss any time with him.

"Uh, can I get back to you with a date dad? I mean, I know I need to be there before school starts, but I have some stuff to take care of here first."

"Sure Bells, that's fine. Just have your records sent to Forks High and I'll stop by there and take care of the rest."

"Thanks dad," she murmured as her heart ached. Why hadn't she considered this move sooner? So much wasted time…

"No problem. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

She thought of Paul briefly, but shook her head. "No dad, that was it."

"Okay then kid. Just call me with the date and flight info. I'll be there to pick you up."

"All right dad, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure Bells, bye."

"Bye." She pressed end and stared at her phone for a moment. That had been much easier than she'd thought it would, and she had to admit to feeling regret over how she'd disregarded him the past few years especially with all that Paul had told her.

Giving herself a mental shake, she tossed her phone in her bag, zipped it and headed down stairs to wait for Paul.

When she got down there, her mother was in the living room with Phil and they were watching a movie. She walked in and sat in the chair next to them.

"Hi baby," Renee said. "Wow, you look great. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Paul's picking me up for a date in a few."

Renee grinned. "Oooh, tell me about it. Where's he taking you?"

Bella shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. He didn't say. He just said we'd be there most of the day and to dress comfortably, so I'm guessing it's nothing fancy, thank god."

Just then, the door bell rang and she grabbed her bag and walked out as she called a goodbye over her shoulder.

When she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of Paul, standing there with his signature smirk and a red rose in hand which he presented to her. "For my lovely date."

She stepped out and closed the door as she looked into his eyes. "Does it come with a kiss, because if not, I don't want it."

He reached out and drew her close. "Of course. Never let it be said I disappointed my girl."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he drew away, she opened her eyes and said, "You're so good at that."

"You're not so bad yourself," he said with a grin. "But come on. We better leave now before that wall behind you sees some serious action."

He took her hand and walked her to the car where he opened the door for her. "Wow, full service and everything," she said as she got in.

He walked around and slid into the drivers seat. "Hey, I said I didn't date, not that I didn't know how to."

He started the car and pulled out into the street. "Nice car." she said. "It's Rudy's, right?"

He nodded as he propped an arm by the window. "Yeah, he can afford it because he still lives at home."

"Well, lots of people his age still live at home," she said with a shrug.

"I don't know," he said as he glanced at her. "I could see it if he was going to school or something, but he's got a full time job." He shrugged. "All I know is that I don't wanna be living on the rez when I'm his age. I can't wait to get outta there, ya know? Do more with my life than staying there would allow."

She nodded. "I can't say I disagree. I mean, I've been looking forward to independence for a while now. It'll be nice to finally be doing something for me; for my life."

"Exactly!" he said as he pulled in to a crowded parking lot. "There are so many people in our tribe who never leave the rez. They're born there, live their lives there and they die there and, to me, the prospect of that is depressing. I've often wondered why they do it, but I've never asked any of them. Most of the old-timers are cryptic bastards anyway, so I'm sure I wouldn't get a straight answer even if I did ask."

Bella chuckled as he cut the engine. "Sounds like that old lady that gave me this," and she held up her wrist.

"Yeah," he said as he undid the seat belt and opened the door. "Imagine dealing with several like her for most of your life."

He came around and opened her door and she got out and looked around as he locked the car. "An amusement park?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he answered as he took her hand and they began walking. "Please tell me you like roller coasters."

She looked up at him with a grimace and he cocked a brow. "Well, to be honest, they scare the shit outta me…" She trailed off when he dropped his head and she rushed on. "But—I have you to hang on to, so it's all good."

He eyed her skeptically as they walked. "You're gonna hate this date aren't ya Shorty?"

She stopped and he turned to face her as she scowled up at him. "No. I'm with you and it'll be great. Now don't go getting emo on me 'cause then I'll have to find a way to kick your ass."

He stared at her for a beat before he cracked up laughing. "Fuck," he said as he tugged her along. "I think I'd like to see that Shorty."

"No you wouldn't," she said with conviction. "I can be very mean when I set my mind to it."

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "I don't doubt it." He grinned down at her. "I'd still like to witness it."

He already had the tickets, so they went straight to the gate and made their way inside. He pointed at the biggest coaster Bella'd ever seen. "How about that one first?

Bella stared. The thing had no less than three loops, plus a wicked looking cork-screw portion, and she swallowed thickly as she looked up at him. "Okay," she said weakly and they got in line.

When they got off the ride, she was smiling widely. "Holy shit that was fun!" she said as she hung onto his arm.

He smirked. "Somehow, I knew there was a thrill seeker hiding inside you. I could see it in your eyes Shorty. You like danger." He glanced down at her as they got in the next line. "I think that's why I caught your eye."

He pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the hand-rail and she tilted her head to look at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, I think you're right! I remember thinking that you were beautiful, in a bad boy sort of way the first time I saw you."

He nodded and kissed her quickly. "Yeah? I remember thinking that you were a sweet, good girl with a taste for the dark side," he drawled out in a deep voice.

She laughed and poked his ribs. "I guess we were both right."

"Yeah Shorty," he said as he caressed her cheek. "Looks like we were." They stared at each other and he murmured, "We were made for each other." Then he kissed her, slowly and softly which he only broke when the people behind them cleared their throat.

Bella blushed and they moved up. "So, what do you want for dinner? Most of the stuff here is junk, but I think I saw a couple of decent sit-down places. You wanna do that?" he asked as he looked at the map.

She shrugged as she leaned with her back against him. "Whatever you want. It doesn't have to be expensive."

"Hmm," he said. "There's an Italian place… that good with you?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, sounds good."

He folded the map and stuffed it in his pocket before wrapping her in his arms.

"I talked to Charlie," she said and felt him tense.

"And?" he questioned.

"It was easier than I expected. He's just waiting on a date and flight information." She looked up at him. "I wanted to see when you plan on leaving before setting a date for myself."

He moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed just under her ear. "Well," he said as he straightened back up. "I was planning on leaving mid-August so I'd have enough time to get my shit together for college. I can move into the dorm during the last week of August."

"Okay, so I'll arrange to fly out then too." She glanced up at him. "If that's all right with you… I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm chasing you…"

She trailed off when his fingers covered her lips. "Quit with the insecure crap. I love that you'll be going with me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They rode the next coaster and by the time they got off, they were both ready for dinner.

On their way to the restaurant, he held her hand and smiled down at her as she gushed about the ride. "I think that one is my favorite so far! We have to hit that one again before we leave."

"Yeah, okay," he laughed. "God, I've created a monster! I'm gonna be begging for mercy before we leave here tonight."

She grinned. "Wouldn't it be great to take a road trip of amusement parks?" She turned and walked backwards to see him. "We should plan one for this summer! What do you think? I have some cash saved, and it would be perfect! Just you and me on the road?"

He grinned and grabbed her before she backed over a bench. "Yeah, that sounds great Shorty, but don't kill yourself falling over a bench first."

"Yeah," she said as she took his arm. "That wouldn't be good." She looked at him. "So, we'll do it? You'll go with me?"

He cocked a brow. "You think you'll still want me around by then?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. "I will."

~o0o~

Somehow, they managed to luck out and get a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. They both enjoyed the food, but the best part, to Bella, was just being together.

They talked quietly through the meal, sharing their hopes and dreams which, unknown to both of them, were expanding in their minds to include the other.

One thing Bella had noticed is that Paul had only mentioned his dad once and that was when he'd said he loved Charlie more. It made her curious and, as they shared a dessert, she finally found the courage to ask about it. "Paul?"

He looked at her as he took a drink of water. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your dad?"

Bella watched as he shut down so fast it was almost breathtaking to behold. His eyes turned cold and hard. His face went blank and the hand that'd been resting next to his water glass trembled noticeably before he clenched it into a fist. He looked away and she could see the muscles in his jaw twitch.

"Paul? You okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bringing it up, I was just—curious," she finished weakly not quite sure how to fix the situation.

He stood abruptly, his chair making a scraping noise on the polished floor. "I'll be right back," he said stiffly before stalking off and Bella stared down at her lap, wondering how it had gone so wrong so quickly. It was as though a switch had been flipped, and it worried her.

When he got back a few minutes later, he didn't look much better and he tossed down cash to cover the check. "Come on," he said tightly. "I need to get you home."

She stood and followed him out of the restaurant and once he'd cleared the doors, she could barely keep up with him. Finally, she found her voice. "Paul, come on, talk to me. You don't have to talk about your dad, I swear not to ask again, but tell me what's going on now. Are you mad at me?"

He stopped and hung his head and she could swear his whole body was shaking. "No Bella," he said, his voice sounding a bit raspy. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't talk about that, and now I don't feel well." He turned his head to look at her finally. "I just really need to get you home so I can get some sleep. I think I might be getting sick or something."

She stepped forward and touched his face and gasped. "God, you're burning up! I'll drive you to your Aunt's house and Rudy can drive me home from there." She rubbed his cheek and his eyes closed.

"God, I feel better when you touch me. It doesn't hurt so bad when you touch me."

She took his hand and tugged. "Come on, there's no way I'm letting you drive if you're that sick, but let's get you home."

He smiled wanly. "Yeah, all right." He pulled her in for a hug and whispered against her hair, "I'm sorry for flipping my shit in there Shorty. It's just… it was bad B—real bad."

"Shh, it's all right," she said as she stroked the back of his neck. "You can tell me about it when you're ready and if that's never, then I accept it. You mean too much to me to lose you over something from your past."

He nodded against her shoulder and she backed away. "Let's go."

When she got him to his Aunt's house, he was shaking and moaning and she was scared for him. She parked, set the brake and ran to the front door where she knocked loudly until Rudy opened the door. One look at her anxious face had his eyes widening. "What happened Bella?"

"It's Paul, Rudy. He's really sick! Come help me with him!"

"Oh shit," he said as he ran out the door. "Bella, go in and get my mom."

She ran inside and found Paul's Aunt in the kitchen. "Hi Bella…"

"Paul's really sick and it seems like he's in pain! Should I just take him to the hospital?"

She watched as the woman's face went blank. "No Bella, I know what to do. Is Rudy helping him inside?"

Bella looked confused. "No hospital? But you didn't see him! He's burning up and it started suddenly! He was fine…"

The woman walked past her. "No hospitals Bella. He'll be fine. I know what to do."

When they walked out of the kitchen, Rudy was just helping Paul through the front door and his mother spoke to him. "Put Paul in bed and then take Bella home Rudy. I'll take care of your cousin."

Bella followed them down the hall to Paul's room and watched as Rudy sat his shaking form on the bed. "I got it from here man," Paul said as he laid back. "Thanks."

He locked his gaze with Bella's worried one as Rudy backed away. "Come 'ere Shorty," he said as he held out a shaking hand to her.

She took it and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry Shorty. I'll be okay. Just go home with Rudy and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She leaned down and kissed his hand and it was only then she realized she was crying. She looked up at him and said, "Get better, okay? I hate seeing you like this."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry Bella. I'll be fine." His eyes closed. "Jus' need sleep."

Rudy gently took her arm and led her from the room and she noticed Paul's Aunt speaking on the phone, her tone urgent, though she couldn't make out the words.

When they were in the car, Rudy glanced at her as she tried to dry her tears. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

Bella brows drew down as she looked at him. "That seemed serious Rudy, and yet your mom refused to have him go to a hospital? It just doesn't seem right."

He sighed. "Look Bella, all I can tell you is that we were told this may happen. We were told what to watch for, so we could contact his mom the minute it did. That's all they told us. Well that, and that it was nothing life threatening, okay? Everything will be fine."

Bella looked down and nodded, but couldn't stifle the feeling that things wouldn't be okay. Something deep inside was telling her that this was profound and nothing would be the same again.

And she was afraid.

**Your thoughts? Please review! **

**Thanks all!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: My thanks to all of you wonderful readers out there. You guys are awesome! I hope you find this chapter enjoyable and keep in mind, I don't drag out angst. I hate that. lol Love to you all and thanks for all of the 'get well' wishes. They're working! I'm feeling better! ~Spudz

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**~ Jambi ~**

**Prayed like a martyr dusk to dawn.**  
><strong>Begged like a hooker all night long.<strong>  
><strong>Tempted the devil with my song.<strong>  
><strong>And got what I wanted all along.<strong>

**~o0o~**

Bella sat on her bed staring at the pages of the book in her hand; the book she'd been trying to read for the past hour without success.

She was worried. It had been a week since her date with Paul. A week since he'd gotten sick so suddenly and his Aunt had refused to let her see him. She hadn't even been able to talk to him on the phone the two times she'd called. She'd talked to Rudy though and he'd assured her Paul was getting better by the day and that reassurance was the only thing that kept her from going over there and demanding to see him.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder why, if he was getting better, he hadn't at least called.

She sighed and tossed her book on her nightstand. She had to do something to distract herself, otherwise her thoughts were going to drive her insane.

Rising from her bed, she slipped on some shoes, grabbed her bag and left her room. Just as she descended the stairs, the doorbell rang and her heart lurched as she hurried down the rest of the stairs.

"Sure Paul," she heard Renee say just as she stepped off the bottom stair. "Let me get her for you."

Bella raced around the corner and into the entry way to see the one she'd been so worried about, so scared for, standing there and tears filled her eyes as she launched herself at him.

"Whoa Shorty!" he said as his arms wrapped her in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her fragrant hair as she cried silently against his chest. "I missed you too, B, so much," he murmured.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She sobbed.

His heart squeezed when he heard the pain in her voice, and he rocked her side to side. "I'm sorry Shorty, but I was sick."

She finally backed away to look at him and she cupped his face as she studied him for a moment. "You're still hot."

He grinned. "I know," he said with his usual arrogance and she rolled her eyes as she sniffled.

"You know what I mean."

He nodded. "Yeah. I gotta admit I still feel bad and achy, but not as bad as I did. It comes in waves, ya know? But right now, it's tolerable and I had to see you, so Rudy loaned me his car and I snuck out." He ran a hand through his hair as Bella grabbed his hand and led him toward the stairs. "My Aunt's been like some kind of jailer and I'm sick of it, but up until today I felt too shitty to do anything about it."

They climbed the stairs and went into her room. She tossed her bag on the desk and closed the door. "Were you going somewhere?" he asked, gesturing to her bag and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to see you even if I had to climb through the damn window to do it. I was getting tired of waiting and wondering." She stepped between his knees as he sat on the side of her bed and he draped his arms around her waist.

She caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair. "You still feel feverish though. Have you been to see a doctor?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nah, don't need one. I'll be fine."

She frowned at that and he cupped her face. "Hey, don't worry okay? Let's just enjoy being in the moment, all right?" He leaned his head against her chest and closed his eyes. "I feel better just being with you; touching you. God, I can't believe how much I missed you…" He drew back and met her eyes. "How did this happen Shorty? I need you… I—I feel like I love you," he murmured looking lost and unsure. "But it's too soon for that, right?"

She drew him close to her breast and tucked her face against his neck as she answered. "I don't know if it is Paul," she whispered. "But I feel the same way."

His arms tightened around her and they just held each other for a while.

After a few minutes, he kicked off his shoes and scooted back on her bed as he pulled her into his lap. "What are we gonna do if you get bad again Paul?" she questioned. "I don't want to be separated from you again. I almost went crazy over this past week."

"We'll figure something out B. I'm not gonna let anyone keep us apart, I promise you, no matter how shitty I feel. I'm an adult and you will be soon, so they can just kiss our asses."

She laughed lightly and he looked at her with a smirk. "I'm serious Shorty. Legally, they might be able to keep us apart until September, and that would be hell, but we could survive it. After that, anyone who tries can fuck right off."

"Right," she said with a wide smile as she stared into his eyes. "They can fuck right off."

A knock on the door broke the peace of the moment and Bella called out, "Yeah?"

"Bella, Phil and I have to go to a barbecue one of his team mates is throwing. I'd ask if you want to come but…"

"You're right mom, I'm gonna stay here with Paul. Have fun though!"

"Okay baby, just… you know, be safe you two!"

Paul snickered and Bella rolled her eyes. "Got it Renee! Thanks!"

They listened as the sound of Renee's steps faded before they both laughed. "Wonder what she meant?" Paul asked with a smirk.

Bella smacked his arm and leaned against him. "Gee, I don't know." She turned and straddled him with a smirk of her own. "One thing I do know." She leaned forward and kissed him.

When she drew back, he asked, "What's that?" And the sparkle of mischief in her eyes had him wondering.

"Well," she said as she ran her hands over his chest. "We can't be safe if there's nothing to be safe about, right?" She met his eyes and he smiled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying B?" he asked as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him. She opened to him and his tongue dipped into her mouth to taste and play as he gripped her hips and pulled her close.

She played with his hair and moaned into the kiss when his hardness brushed her center. After a moment, he eased and broke the kiss and sat back as their eyes met. "Are you really sure Bella? Because your first time…" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should wait until… you know, you're _really_ sure—I mean, no doubts at all, ya know?" He cupped her face. "Because baby, I don't want it to be something you ever regret. Not ever. You mean too much to me Bella."

Her eyes pricked with tears as she studied his earnest expression. "Paul, you've come to mean everything to me. And yeah, it seems soon, but it feels right—in my heart, in my soul—it feels right with you. I want you to be my first, and I pray with all that I am, you will be my only."

She watched as what she said sank in and her heart swelled as a tear traced down his cheek before he pulled her close against him. "I won't make you regret it Bella. I'll try to be the man you see in me, I swear."

Bella slid from his lap and stood. She reached for his hand and urged him to stand with her where they took their time undressing between kisses and tender touches.

When they were bare, Paul lifted her in his arms and she yelped with a laugh as he laid her in the center of her bed.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest and met his eyes. "Damn, you're beautiful," she said as her eyes traced the muscled contours of his body.

He smirked. "You know, you're always using girly terms to describe me—sweet, beautiful—should I be insulted?" Her eyes widened and he covered her body fully with his as he growled out, "Or should I just prove to you that I'm as far from girly as one can get?" He circled her nipple with his tongue and sucked it in deeply and she moaned and arched against him.

"Oh god yes," she said as she buried her hands in his hair. "I think I like this 'proving it' business. She looked down to see him smirking against the wet skin of her breast as he looked up at her through inky lashes and she wrapped a leg over his hip. "Please continue," she said breathily.

Leaning forward, he sucked gently at her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. His hips settled fully in to the cradle of her thighs where he ground himself against her as she wrapped herself around him with a low moan.

When the kiss broke for breath, he trailed his lips down to her neck where he sucked and nibbled. "God, your scent… it's driving me crazy," he murmured against her moist skin. "I have to taste you."

With that, he trailed kisses down to her chest where he sucked on her nipple, swirling his tongue over and around it before moving down further still to circle and swirl his hot tongue into her belly button.

When he moved down further still, she tensed and closed her legs. "Paul?" She stared down at him with wide eyes.

He looked up at her as his hands gently urged her thighs apart. "It'll be so good B," he said lowly. "I promise you'll like it and I need…" His nostrils flared as he breathed in and she swore she saw hints of an amber glow in his eyes. "…I need this Bella. Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded and relaxed her legs. "I trust you."

He began kissing just inside her knee then, slowly making his way down to her center. When he got there, he nudged at her glistening curls with his nose as he breathed deeply and she could have sworn he… growled. Before she could think too much on that, her eyes closed and she arched as she felt his velvet, hot tongue lick slowly up through her folds where he paused to circle and suck at her clit.

Heaven, oh god, she was sure this was a little piece of heaven and she buried her hands in his hair as her legs dropped fully open.

"Sweet… so sweet," he whispered before sucking in her little bud again as he slid two long fingers into her tight heat.

She gasped at the feeling as her hips tilted into his talented mouth. "Oh god, Paullll," she groaned as he curled those fingers to stroke inside her. "Please…" she begged as she felt heat and tension and some other unnamed sensation build within as he relentlessly sucked and stroked her. "Please… I need… I need…"

He growled again and nipped gently at her clit as he curled his fingers and massaged that special spot deep inside her. "Come for me Bella," he demanded as he flattened his tongue against her bud and she arched and screamed as she spiraled out into bliss.

He smiled and continued to stroke inside her fluttering walls, milking her orgasm through wave after wave until she collapsed bonelessly onto her pillows, her chest heaving as she tried to slow her heart.

As she lay there, he prowled up her body where she pulled him into a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself mingled with the unique taste of Paul.

He drew away from her amidst protests and she watched as he reached for his pants. "What…" she began to question but trailed off as he held up a condom. "Be safe, remember?" he said with a smirk as he opened it and rolled it on.

She blushed as she watched and he leaned forward and kissed her. "Are you sure about this Bella?" he asked as he settled over her.

"Yes," she said as she stared into his eyes and wrapped her legs around him.

Reaching up, she circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, and when he was a little way in, he surged forward, seating himself fully.

"Shh," he whispered as he kissed away her tears. "Hard parts over."

She nodded and turned her head to kiss him, seeking comfort from the softness and heat of his lips against hers as her fingers tangled into the hair on the nape of his neck. "It's okay now," she whispered against his lips. "I'm okay…" and she gasped as he began slowly thrusting.

He kissed her neck and looked into her eyes as his thrusts strengthened. "Still okay?"

She panted against his lips as she nodded. "Yeah… oh god… more than okay," she said as she arched up to meet him. "You feel… Oh… so good."

He held her close and changed the angle of his thrusts and she cried out when he stroked against that spot inside her. "God Bella… so tight… you feel so fucking good…" he panted out against the skin of her neck.

"More Paul…" she pleaded. "Need more…" and he growled in response as he pulled out and gently turned her over.

"Get up on your knees Bella." He grabbed her hands and placed them at the top of the headboard as he kissed her bared neck. "Don't let go," he commanded in a voice that raised goosebumps over her body.

She looked back over her shoulder just as he gripped her hips and entered her and she cried out as each stroke he gave her now jolted her body. "Oh god!" she yelled as she threw her head back and began pushing back into him. This was beyond anything she'd ever imagined and she could feel that now familiar tightening building at her core as he panted and his lip curled up in a silent snarl with his efforts.

She moaned and looked back at him and couldn't help but think this was the most beautiful he'd ever been to her.

A light sheen of sweat highlighted his lithe muscles as his raven black hair fell into his eyes; eyes that now unmistakably glowed with an amber light.

His pillow-soft lips parted as his breath came in fevered pants and his top lip drew up in a silent snarl; he looked beautiful, wild, feral, and she lost herself to him as she shattered with a toss of her head and a scream of his name.

He growled as she tightened around him and he thrust through the pulsing waves of her orgasm, their sounds of exertion and euphoria mingling as he chased his own completion.

Her knuckles were white with her grip on the bed as he continued to stroke into her, his thrusts firm and erratic as he finally gave himself over and came with a shout. He fell forward, his hands gripping the bed on either side of her as his hot breath tickled the hair around her ear.

"Bella?" he questioned, his voice low with concern. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She lifted her head to look at him as a smile curved her lips and she kissed him. "No," she said as she drew away to see him. "You didn't hurt me."

"Good," he murmured with a kiss to her neck as he withdrew from her. "Be right back," he said as he got up and went into the bathroom. When he came back, he slipped his boxers on, laid down with her and pulled her close.

She turned on her side and trailed her fingers over his bare chest. "You know," she said quietly. "I'd always heard not to expect much out of my first time; well with the exception of pain, that is. But what we just did…" She met his eyes with a smile. "That was pretty amazing."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as his fingers caressed her cheek. "I can honestly say I've never experienced anything like what we just shared Bella. Never. I can't explain it, but it was special."

She grinned. "Yeah?"

He kissed her. "Yeah."

She curled her leg over his and snuggled into his side and they simply laid there together for a while. It was so comfortable, they were both almost asleep when the doorbell rang, startling them both.

His brow pinched as he looked at her. "You expecting someone?"

She shook her head as she rose from the bed and began dressing hurriedly. "No. It's probably one of my mom's friends though. I'll be right back."

When she left the room, Paul got up and got dressed. As he sat back down, Bella peeked her head in. "Paul, there are some people here for you. They're waiting in the living room."

"For me," he asked, looking surprised. "Did they say who they are?"

She stepped in and closed the door. "There's a lady named Sue Clearwater and some other really big guy, I didn't catch his name. She says she's a P.A. and she's here to make sure you're okay."

"Shit," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He stood and grumbled all the way down stairs; "This is bullshit. Why would my mother send someone all the way from the rez to see me? It's ridiculous…"

When he walked into the living room, Bella noticed how he eyed the big guy warily before turning his attention to the lady. "Sue, what's going on?"

She smiled. "Well, your mother was worried about you so she asked me to come and check you over; make sure it's nothing serious." She gestured to the couch. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll get started," she said as she opened her bag.

He scowled. "This isn't necessary. I'll be fine," he grumbled and she shot him a look.

"Come on Paul, humor me and in turn your mother. If you're truly fine, no harm no foul and if you're not, then we treat you and you get better." She pointed toward the couch and he sat.

"Fine, get it over with. I can't believe you showed up here though. I mean what the hell?"

She shushed him as she listened to his heart and lungs. After all the usual checks involved in a very basic exam, she took out a small bottle and a syringe from her bag.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned.

She smiled as she drew a dose into the syringe. "It's just a nutrient shot. Nothing to be concerned over."

She pushed up his sleeve and wiped the muscle with an alcohol wipe before injecting him.

He pulled down his sleeve and looked at her as she repacked her bag. "So, that's it then?" he asked and Sue nodded but Bella became alarmed as he swayed where he sat.

"What's wrong with him?!" she demanded as he slowly sagged onto the couch.

Sue looked at her as the big guy came forward and scooped up an unconscious Paul like he weighed nothing. "He's fine dear. We're just going to take him home now so he can recover fully. You don't have to worry. What he has isn't contagious. Thank you for allowing us into your home."

"Wait!" Bella yelled. "When will I be able to see him again? When can I talk to him?"

Sue turned to her as the big guy continued on out to a van where he placed Paul across a seat in the back. "Give him a couple of days at least, then you can call him, all right? He'll be fine though. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him."

She walked away and got into the van where the big guy was already behind the wheel, waiting.

Bella watched as they drove off, feeling shocked and lost. _'What the hell just happened?'_ she thought as she turned back to her house. She needed answers.

Rushing upstairs, she grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed Rudy.

"Yo, this is Rudy."

"Rudy! This is Bella. Look, some lady named Sue from La Push just showed up, gave Paul a quick medical exam, shot him with something that knocked him out and took him away! What the fuck is going on Rudy?!"

"Whoa, whoa, what?!"

"Oh god, you mean you don't know?"

She heard him sigh. "Hang on B, let me talk to my mom."

She heard muffled speaking in the background and he came back on a minute later. "Apparently, my mother knows all about it B. His mom called Sue and asked her to come here and check him out. Now, why they knocked him out and took him, I don't know and I was told in no uncertain terms that it was none of my business. I'm sorry."

Bella's heart was racing. "Jesus Rudy—well, where are they taking him? Your house?"

"I don't know that either B. Mom's being pretty closed mouthed on this."

"Oh my god… this is like a fucking nightmare," she murmured.

"I'm sorry B," he said. "I wish I could tell you more, but just know that they aren't out to hurt him, okay. I do know that much."

Bella sighed as she sagged onto the couch. "What about your car? It's still in my driveway."

"Shit, yeah, I'm gonna need to get that. I'll get a ride over and pick it up."

"Bring an extra key," she mumbled absently. "I'm pretty sure the one Paul had was still in his pocket."

"Okay Bella. I'll see you in a bit. And hey, don't freak…"

"Yeah," she grumbled. "I've heard it a million times now Rudy… he'll be fine."

"Yeah," he said sounding apologetic. "Later B."

She ended the call and stared into nothing as her mind raced. _'What now, Bella?'_ she thought.

What now, indeed.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! Again, huge thanks to everyone who commented and questioned. Without your support, it wouldn't be half the fun. You all keep me going, so keep the comments coming! I hope this chapter is pleasing. Y'all let me know, yeah? ~Spudz

Pack Mind will be in _**bold italics**_

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

**Chapter 8**

**~o0o~**

**~ Jambi ~**

**Shine on forever.**  
><strong>Shine on benevolent sun.<strong>

**Shine on upon the severed.**  
><strong>Shine until the two become one.<strong>

**Divided I'm withering away.**

**Divided I'm withering away.**

**Shine on upon the many, light our way**  
><strong>Benevolent sun.<strong>

**~o0o~**

Bella laid on her side, staring at the image of Paul's smiling face on her phone when the thing vibrated with a call, causing her to drop it as she startled. "Shit," she muttered as she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Rudy."

"Rudy! Thank god! Have you heard anything? Where is he?!"

"Slow down B and I'll tell ya what I know, okay?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a nod. "Yeah, sorry."

"S'okay B, I understand. It's a freaky situation." She scoffed and he continued. "Yeah, so anyway, I managed to find out… they're driving him back to Washington."

She shot up into a sitting position. "Already? Jesus, couldn't they just wait until he flew back? Why Rudy? Did you find out why? Why they had to knock him out and abduct him for fucks sake?"

"B! Damn, never knew you could cuss so much girl! And no, I didn't find out why they took him the way they did." She heard him sigh. "Fuck, this is all so weird. I'd be shit-scared if this wasn't my mom and my Aunt we're talking about here. I mean, I can't see them doing anything to hurt him B."

"Yeah Rudy? Really? Could you see them doing what they've done so far?"

He groaned over the line. "Fuck… ya got me with that one B."

She ran a hand through her hair and tugged. "Okay, look, it's been almost two days since they took him. How long do you think before they make it to the rez if that's where they're taking him? I googled it, and it gave me an estimate of 25 hours."

"There's your answer B. Maybe more if they stop a lot, maybe less if they haul ass, but yeah, roughly two days if they stopped at night."

Her voice dropped in worry. "Rudy? He's a good fighter, right?"

She heard him scoff. "I've seen him fight plenty B and he's never lost, even against bigger guys. He's freaky fast and just that fucking good. Why?"

"Because I'm afraid they've kept him drugged this whole time, otherwise he would have fought. Or… god Rudy, you didn't see that guy that was with that Sue lady, but he was massive… What if he fought and they hurt him?!" She started to panic and Rudy must have heard it in her voice.

"Bella! Stop! You can't do this… you can't freak… it won't help, now let's just figure out what the hell we're gonna do now, all right?"

She slowed her breathing. "Thanks Rudy, you're right. Gotta keep a clear head and deal with what we know."

"Exactly, so now what B? What do you want to do?"

She looked around her room as she thought. "Well, I had already booked a flight for mid August so I could leave when he did… maybe I could see if I can change the date and leave early?"

"Okay, good. You check on that and call me back when you know. If you need a ride to the airport, I'm your man."

She smiled despite the situation. "Thanks Rudy. I'll talk to you in a bit."

She ended the call and sat at her desk to look up her flight information. When she had it pulled up, she looked up what she could do about changing it and sighed. It was one of those cheap fares with all the restrictions including being non-refundable. She hung her head and called Rudy.

"Yo."

"I'm screwed. It's non-refundable and non-anything else."

"Damn," he muttered. "You can't tell 'em somebody died and it's an emergency?"

"Sure, I could, but get this… you have to fucking prove it now, plus that's a creepy lie to tell and I'd be worried karma would bite me on the ass for it."

He laughed. "Seriously B?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kiss my lily white ass D. So I'm kinda superstitious, lots of people are."

"I'd take you up on that offer B, but frankly, Paul scares the fuck outta me, so…yeah. Don't tell him I told ya that though."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Your secret's safe with me… unless, ya know, I have use for it in the future." She smirked as she doodled on a paper on her desk.

"What's this? Sweet little B has a mean streak?"

"Damn straight, and the people who took Paul are gonna get a taste of it D. I'm scared for him and that pisses me off."

"Okay," she heard him blow out a deep breath. "Time to get serious. So, you gonna just wait until mid August and take that flight?"

She groaned and tugged at her hair. "Ya know, that's only two weeks away, and while that doesn't seem unreasonable in any normal situation… they fucking drugged him and took him without his consent D, and that screams 'weird and unusual' to me. Everything in me is telling me to get to him as soon as I can."

"So, what do you want to do B? I'll help you any way I can."

She turned back to her lap-top and began typing. "I'm gonna bite the bullet and get a flight out today. Renee's gone somewhere with Phil, but I'll take a cab if I have to."

"No Bella, I'll take you. I'll be there in twenty. Soon enough?"

She finished up booking the flight. "Yeah, that'd be great D. I'll pack and be ready to go when you get here. Thanks Rudy."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for my cousin's girl."

He ended the call and Bella got up and grabbed her carry-on sized case which she began to stuff with all the Forks-appropriate clothes she owned.

~o0o~

Muted light and foreign scents penetrated his fogged consciousness as he fought his way out of his drugged state. _'What the fuck happened to me?'_ he thought as his senses sharpened with every second that passed. His head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and as he assessed everything else, he realized his whole body felt heavy and sluggish. He groaned and tried to move and it was then he heard footsteps and a door opening. "He's waking Sam," said an unfamiliar female voice and he struggled to open his eyes.

More steps approached and he heard a man's voice. "Emily, I want you and Kim to leave. Jared and I will handle this, but I don't want you two anywhere near when we do."

The woman's voice was sad when she answered. "I still don't understand why you had to do things this way. You should've explained things to him; given him a chance to come willingly…"

Sounds of a kiss met his ears as he struggled further from the fog.

"He had a girl he was involved with Em. His Aunt said they were getting serious. He never would have left willingly, knowing that he'd never get to see her again. It had to be done. Now go. His heart and breathing are almost at normal. He'll be fully awake soon."

As this Sam person's words registered in his mind, his heart rate spiked as one name came to the fore: _'Bella!'_

_'Shit!'_ he thought. _'I was with Bella! We'd just…'_ Memories of their first time together flooded his mind and he shot up into a sitting position, immediately grabbing his head as it pounded with the sudden change. Nausea rolled through his empty stomach and he swallowed heavily as he fought his way through it.

"Bella," he rasped, his throat hoarse from lack of use.

His memories continued and he struggled to make sense of what had happened.

He'd been at Bella's house, they'd made love and then… the doorbell! People there for him… Sue… a check up, and then Sue had given him a shot… that's where his memories ended. _'Like hell it was a nutrient shot…'_ he thought bitterly as his anger shot through the roof in an instant. He loosed a loud rumbling sound from his chest as he shot from the bed and snarled at the huge dude standing warily by the door.

He swayed a bit as he got his bearings but he never broke his gaze from that of the other male. "Who the fuck are you and why did you drug and take me?"

The male held up both hands, palms out. "I'm Sam Uley, a friend of Sue Clearwater and a Tribal Council member."

When he didn't say anymore, Paul sneered. "Congratu-fuckin'-lations Council Member Uley. I couldn't give a shit less. Why'd you fucking drug and abduct me?! Tell me now or I'll just kick your ass and then you can _try_ to tell me, how's that?"

Sam smirked. "You think so pup? Let's take this outside. I don't wanna trash the house." He turned and walked down the hall and Paul followed.

When they got outside, Paul scowled as Sam kept walking. "Hey man, where the fuck are you going?" Sam didn't turn but kept walking into the trees.

"Well, come on pup," he said with a glance over his shoulder. "If you're gonna kick my ass, we're gonna do this away from the house." He kept walking until he entered a clearing where Jared sat on a fallen tree, waiting. Paul entered warily a moment later.

"You gonna answer my questions now or later?" he groused.

Sam faced him fully and crossed his arms over his chest. "We had very good reasons for doing what we did."

Paul's anger surged at the non-answer. "So tell me!"

Sam exchanged a look with Jared as they watched Paul shake. "Gettin' mad are ya pup?"

Paul scowled. "That's it asshole. I'm done. Let's go."

With that, he lunged, landing a solid fist to Sam's jaw and ducking the return blow as he landed another punch to Sam's side. Sam grunted as Jared laughed.

"Damn boss! Pup's fast!" Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face Paul, gesturing as he did so. "Bring it kid."

It was his intention to get a couple of hits in on the kid and piss him off enough to finally phase, but Jared was right, the pup was lightning fast. If he couldn't hit him, he'd have to change his tactics.

Paul lunged again and caught the kick that was aimed at his head, spinning away as he twisted and tossed Sam on his ass. "You're gonna have to do better than that asshole. Staying on your feet might help." He smirked and Sam growled as he hopped to his feet.

_'Time for plan B,'_ the Alpha thought grimly.

As he circled Paul, he smirked. "So, I saw you were tapping a nice pale-faced piece of ass there in AZ. Too bad we couldn't bring her with. We could'a passed her around." He winked over at Jared as Paul's shaking increased.

"You shut your fuckin' mouth about her before I shut it for you asshole," Paul seethed with narrowed eyes.

Sam grinned maliciously as he continued to needle the volatile pup. "Maybe we could still go get her. You up for tapping some white strange Jared?" Jared glanced at Paul and noticed the heated amber glow to his eyes and the steady growl now coming from him as he caught on to what Sam was after and nodded. "Yeah man, I could do with some sweet, white pussy."

That did it, and as they watched, Paul screamed and exploded into a beautiful, sleek, silver wolf who immediately bared his teeth and lunged.

Sam phased instantly and clashed with the new wolf, now intent on damage control. He wanted to sigh in relief when he felt Jared phase in. _**"Paul!"**_ the Alpha spoke sternly through their link. _**"Try to calm down! We only said those things to get you angry enough to phase!"**_

The silver wolf was beyond listening though and sank his teeth into Sam's side before twisting away as Sam tried to get a hold on his neck. The silver wolf was a bit smaller than the Alpha, but seemed to be twice as fast and Sam growled in frustration. _**"Jared! I need your help here. Let's both circle him and try to pin him. Maybe then I can get him to listen."**_

Together, they circled the enraged silver wolf who spun with them, watching them warily as he growled. Sam tried to talk him down again. _**"Paul, look at yourself… look at us… calm down and think about the situation."**_

Paul heard the voices in his head, but this was just too much… this couldn't be happening! _'What kind of drugs did they give me?!'_ he thought in pure panic as he continued to move with the circling wolves. _'What kind of fucked up nightmare is this?!'_

A deep, resonating voice answered his thoughts.

_**"This is not a nightmare and it's not caused by drugs Paul. Think back… remember our legends told around the bonfire… they're all true Paul… We are the protectors… you are a protector. When you got angry enough, you phased into your wolf form. That's why we said the things we did, to get you angry enough to phase. With practice, you'll be able to phase at will. To phase back to your human form, just concentrate on doing human things—feel yourself as a human and you should phase back."**_

Sam and Jared watched as the silver wolf shook his head and whined before pinning them with that unique hazel/amber gaze. He stared for just a moment and promptly bolted into the forest.

They raced after him, but he had quite the lead and was way faster than both of them._ **"Damn it,"**_ Sam's voice hissed through the link. _**"He's headed for the treaty line. A few more minutes and he'll be in their territory."**_

Jared glanced at his Alpha as they ran. _**"Maybe you should go call their leader and let them know the situation."**_

_**"Yeah, you stay on his trail, even if he goes over the line. I'll let the Cullen's know what's going on and that they should stay clear from him until we can get him back here and calm."** _As he changed course back to his house he added, _**"I'm worried Jared. I don't hear him in the link."**_

~o0o~

Paul ran and ran without a clue where he was going. He just felt the need to run. He was…scared, freaked, pissed… god there was just too much racing through his mind and he had no idea how to deal with it all… so he ran.

_'Is any of this real?'_ he questioned as he leapt over fallen logs and dodged under low-slung branches. _'Is it all some fucked up hallucination?'_ Icy dread gripped him as his thoughts took another turn. _"Fuck, what if it's not?! What if this is real?! What then? I turn into a massive animal?! My life is over! All my dreams for the future, all I've worked toward…Bella…'_ Despair and hopelessness filled him and he skidded to a stop, tipped his head back and howled low and long in utter sorrow.

~o0o~

Bella sighed as she closed the dresser drawer after putting away the last of her things. It was now mid-day and after a quick morning nap she'd wasted no time settling herself in her room here at Charlie's.

She'd just made one of the last flights of the day to Seattle the day before and she'd traveled pretty much all night. First on the plane, then she'd taken a taxi from the airport to the ferry. From the ferry, she'd taken another taxi all the way to Charlie's house.

She'd called Renee from the airport and explained her early departure. Her mother hadn't been happy, but she'd understood Bella's need to do what she'd done and so, after a few tears and sniffles, Renee had agreed to pack and send her things and they'd ended the call.

Charlie she'd saved for a face to face meeting, but he'd been gone when she'd finally made it to the house, so after throwing a sheet on the new bed Charlie'd bought her, she'd collapsed and slept a few hours.

Now, here she was, awake, fully unpacked, and Charlie still wasn't home.

With a sigh, she headed down stairs to make a sandwich. Throwing together a quick ham and cheese, she leaned against the counter as she ate, wondering what she could do now to keep herself from going stir crazy.

There was a tightness in her chest and a feeling of unease and she felt the need to get out, get away… She clenched a fist as she threw her paper plate away and took a drink from her bottled water.

"A walk Bella," she muttered with a nod. "Yeah, I'll go for a walk before I go spare and start having full blown conversations with myself."

Trotting up the stairs, she grabbed her small bag and phone and headed back down and out the back door. If she remembered correctly, there was a trail leading into the woods just behind the house and she smiled as she spotted it.

She was just past the point where she could no longer see Charlie's house when the sound of a mournful howl reached her and she gasped. _'So much pain in that sound!'_ she thought as her eyes pricked with tears. The howls continued, interspersed with whines and she quickened her pace to reach it.

Consciously, she knew she should be frightened by the prospect of a wolf in the woods. Any normal person would be hauling ass back to Charlie's house with all haste—but her heart—the part that instantly connected with that sad, awful sound—had other ideas entirely, and so she continued on.

Eventually leaving the trail, she fought her way through the thickly blanketed forest floor, dodging low branches and stepping over fallen trees. So focused was she that when she heard the next howl, her heart lurched and her breath caught for there he was, not twenty feet away.

"Oh god," she said lowly as she clutched at her chest. "Even in such pain, you're beautiful."

The wolf slowly lowered his head and stared into her eyes and she covered her mouth as tears traced down her cheeks. She took a step forward but froze when the wolf whipped his head to the side and growled, baring his razor sharp teeth at something she couldn't see.

Just then, a very tall, obviously Quileute man dressed in nothing but cut-off shorts stepped into view as he held up a hand. He kept his eyes on the wary, growling wolf as he spoke to Bella. "You need to back away slowly miss and when you're out of sight, you need to run home as fast as you can." He glanced at her. "Understand? Back away and do not turn and run until you're out of sight. Go now."

The silver wolf snarled and snapped his jaws as he stepped toward the man and Bella frowned. "He doesn't seem to like you and he was calm with me. Maybe you should leave."

Jared clenched his jaw. Was this girl serious? "Look little girl, just do as I said!" he snapped and the wolf lunged at him.

"No! Stop!" Bella yelled and Jared's eyes widened when Paul stopped mid-lunge and turned to the girl with his head tilted and lowered.

A small smile curved Bella's lips as she stared at the silver wolf. She felt drawn to him—connected—bound, and it was this bond that gave her the certainty he wouldn't hurt her. Going with her instincts, she stepped closer as the Quileute man stepped back and watched with widened eyes.

She finally reached the wolf and without hesitation, she reached up and ran her hands through the luxurious fur of his neck. "He's mine," she said as she looked over at Jared. "Do you understand?" she asked with conviction. "He's my wolf." She stretched her arms around the wolf's chest and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "This is what the old lady meant," she muttered in sudden understanding.

Vibrations rumbled through the wolf's chest and she backed away to look in his eyes. As she stared for a moment an urge compelled her to sweep her hair off her neck and tilt her head.

As soon as she had, the wolf took a great huff of her scent there, tilted his head up and howled, but this one was anything but mournful and she waited on him patiently. When the howl ended, he bared his teeth, circled around behind her and gently clamped his fangs into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, drawing a gasp from her as her eyes closed.

When he loosed the bite, he licked over the punctures, healing them instantly and circled back around to face her. She opened her eyes slowly and met his gaze and as she watched, he shimmered and morphed into his human form. "Bella," he said, his voice choked with emotion as she threw herself into his arms.

He buried his face in her neck and she could feel wetness there from his tears. "Paul… baby, it's all right. Everything's gonna be all right. We'll get through this and anything else that comes our way, I promise you. I am yours and you are mine and together we'll face it all."

And he felt it. He felt everything she felt and said somewhere deep in his soul and for the first time since this madness struck, he had hope…

As long as he had Bella, he had hope.

**Your thoughts? Let me hear from you!**

**Review please? **

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! This one is a little shorter than the other chapters but I'm still battling whatever the hell this bug is so please forgive. Thank you all for the amazing response to this story. You guys rock! Shout out to **MajorWhitlockLvr89** for the story cover! Thank you sweets! ~Spudz

P.S. Pack mind speak will be in _**bold italics.**_

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

**Chapter 9**

**~ Jambi ~**

**But I,**  
><strong>And I would,<strong>  
><strong>If I could,<strong>  
><strong>And I would<strong>  
><strong>Wish it away,<strong>  
><strong>Wish it away,<strong>  
><strong>Wish it all away,<strong>  
><strong>Wanna wish it all away,<strong>  
><strong>No prize that could hold sway,<strong>  
><strong>Or justify my giving away,<strong>  
><strong>My center.<strong>

**~o0o~**

As soon as he'd witnessed Paul phase back to human, Jared rushed into the dense woods and phased. _**"Sam! The pup's back to his human form. Bring an extra pair of shorts, will ya?"**_

_**"How did you get him calm enough?"**_ Sam questioned, his voice laced with surprise.

_**"Uh, well… shit, I'll just show you."**_ With that, he let his memories of what he'd witnessed between Paul's wolf and Bella play out until he was startled by his Alpha's voice.

_**"What the hell was that?! How could you even allow her to get close much less allow what I just saw?"**_ he hissed in anger.

Jared got defensive. _**"He was prepared to fight! There was a human girl there who refused to leave! What the fuck was I supposed to do, huh Sam? If I would'a touched her, shit would'a got real in a hurry and you know it!"**_

_**"Fine,"**_ Sam conceded reluctantly. _**"I see your point, but now we have a human girl to deal with…"**_

Jared paced between trees, his wolf snorting in imitation of a human scoff. _**"Pretty sure there's nothing to be done with her Boss. You saw that part, right? He marked her—his wolf marked her for fucks sake! She let him, while not showing an ounce of fear! Hell, she even bared her neck to him! Imprints I've heard of… but that?! Boss, just what the fuck WAS that?"**_

The sound of a mental sigh ghosted through their link. _**"Hell if I know Jared. Maybe the elders will know. At any rate, I'm almost there. What are they doing now?"**_

Jared peeked through the foliage. _**"They're sitting there,"**_ he answered in a flat tone. _**"He's holding her."**_ He paced back into the thicker trees. _**"They're not even talking; just holding each other."**_

_**"Good,"**_ Sam snapped. _**"I'll be with you in a few minutes."**_

Jared flopped into a pile of leaves. _**"Yep, I'll be here."**_

~o0o~

After a few moments of just sitting together, Bella shifted in Paul's hold to face him. He met her eyes reluctantly as she cupped his face. "What happened after they took you Paul?"

He turned his face as he stared off in the distance, his body tensed as he answered. "The fuckers must have kept me drugged the whole trip here. I don't remember shit until waking up in that Sam guy's house. He was at the door to the room they had me in when I finally came to. I demanded answers, but he refused." He turned back to meet her eyes as her fingers stroked the back of his neck. He leaned forward and kissed just under her ear before continuing with a sigh. "I told him I'd kick his ass if he didn't answer and he led me out into the woods where that other guy was waiting. He still wouldn't tell me anything and it was pissing me off so I got in a couple a' hits. Then he started talking shit about you…"

Bella's eyes widened as Paul growled and started to shake. His eyes clenched and he tried to push her away. "Bella—get away baby—I think it's happening again…" His voice was tight with pain and the sound of it shook Bella from her shock. She wrapped herself around him and buried her face in his neck as she whispered in his ear. "Paul baby it's okay." She ran her fingers through his hair and kept talking in a low, soothing tone. "Shh, it doesn't matter what he said—just concentrate on us—just you and me, we're together now, we're all that matters…"

She placed feather-light kisses on his neck and smiled as she felt his arms encircle her again as he relaxed. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed over her mark. "Thank you Shorty. I'm okay now."

She backed away and met his eyes. "I know you are," she said as she cupped his face and kissed his lips. "Now, finish telling me what happened and don't get spun up because what he said can't really touch us baby. We're above all that."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, well he talked his shit and got the other guy, Jared to join in and I lost it. The next thing I knew…" He closed his eyes, dropped his head down and shook it slowly. "...I had turned into a giant fucking animal B. I attacked Sam. He turned into a wolf too. We fought." He raised his head and looked into Bella's eyes. "He was talking to me in my _mind_ B. I could hear him and the other guy speaking…it…freaked me out even worse than I already was so I ran. I just needed to get away from them. That's when you found me."

The despair she saw in his eyes twisted her heart and she held his face as she spoke. "You're amazing and beautiful and mine. This isn't the end of anything Paul, do you hear? We're gonna learn all we can about this and deal with it together."

He scoffed and turned his face away. "How is this not the end of everything? It's the end of everything I've ever worked for Bella!" He looked back at her, a frown marring his brow. "How can I live a normal life if I turn into a massive animal when I get pissed off? I have a really shitty temper B. I always have…" He shook his head and looked away again.

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah? Well, guess what? I'm stubborn and I'm not about to let you give up. I'm not about to lose you to anger and bitterness. It might be a challenge, but I'll find a way to kick your ass into shape before I let that happen."

He slowly turned his head and looked at her with one raven brow cocked. "You think so?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't scare me Paul, not even as a wolf. I mean, yeah, you could hurt me as a man and as a wolf, but would you?"

She watched as his brows drew together and he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, his voice choked as he answered. "No. God, just the thought of hurting you tears at something inside me."

She nodded against him and kissed his neck. "That's what I thought. I feel the same way…" She backed away to look in his eyes and held up a menacing finger. "…however, kicking your ass for your own good is still on the table, so don't piss me off mister."

He stared at her as his brows inched up and a smile curved his lips. The next thing she knew, she was on her back in a pile of leaves with Paul tickling her mercilessly as she begged him to stop. When he finally did, she smirked at him as he loomed over her. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and heat as they trailed down his body. "Uh, Paul?" She looked in his eyes. "You do realize you're naked, right?"

"Damn, no wonder I was feeling a draft," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, apparently exploding into a giant wolf is tough on the clothes."

She grinned as she ran a hand down his muscled chest. "Oh darn. That's…" He hissed as she tweaked a nipple. "…a shame." She smirked.

A clearing throat had Paul grabbing her up with a growl as he faced the intruder.

Sam held up a hand and tossed a pair of shorts to him. "Thought you may need those. Put 'em on and we'll talk."

Paul shot him a dark look, but stood and set Bella on her feet as he grabbed the shorts and turned his back to slip them on. Just as he was about to button and zip them, he heard Bella. "Wait!"

He looked at her and cocked a brow as she grabbed the waist-band at the back and slipped her hand in. She pulled it out and held up a leaf as a blush heated her cheeks. "It was, uh…yeah…go ahead." She dropped the leaf and waved a hand.

He smirked at her as he zipped up and she scowled. "Fine, next time I'll let you deal with a leaf stuck to your butt."

He grabbed her into a hug and kissed her jaw as he murmured. "What would I do without you Shorty?"

She smiled against his chest. "Have a leafy ass?"

He laughed lightly until the sound of Sam clearing his throat caught his attention again and he scowled.

"I've called the elders. We need to meet with them. Billy Black and his son should be here with a truck soon to take us back to the rez since we need to take the girl. We're closest to Chief Swan's house so that's where we'll meet him." He turned his back and began walking. "Let's get going."

Paul bristled at what sounded like an order, and Bella rubbed his bicep as she held his tensed arm. "Calm baby. We already know he's lacking in people skills, but we need to hear what the elders have to say about all this."

He stared down into her eyes and nodded as he worked to relax. "Yeah, we do."

They began following Sam and Jared when Bella glanced back up at Paul with a frown. "You got bigger damn it."

He grinned and scooped her into his arms and she squeaked at the sudden move. "Warn me before you do that!" She laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't be sad 'cause you're little Shorty," he mumbled between kisses to her neck. "We fit together just right," he said as he nipped below her ear. "You remember?" he asked lowly and she just barely held back a moan at the feel of his hot kisses and the memories he'd just evoked.

He took a deep breath. "You smell so sweet when you're turned on B." He kissed her ear again and whispered, "I don't know what I want more…to taste you or to fuck you…you're driving me crazy."

"Paul," she groaned. "Shit, you have to stop. We're almost to my Dad's house. You know, Charlie…the cop with a gun?"

"I don't care," he mumbled and sucked at his mark on her neck. "A bullet would be worth it."

She laughed and pushed against him. "Well, I do care. He might shoot a part that I'm particularly fond of and that would really suck baby."

He raised his head with a sigh. "Fine, I see your point."

She laid her head on his shoulder with a smile as her hand traced the muscles of his chest. "Soon though," she whispered. "I'm dying to feel you inside me again."

He groaned as he reached down and adjusted himself. "Fuck B, not helping."

She smirked. "So, it's okay for you to get me all hot, but not the other way around?"

"Oh, I didn't say that. Just wait until later—I'll kick back and relax and you can get me as hot as you want." He smiled widely. "In any way you want."

Sam's voice filtered back to them then. "You two may want to change the topic of conversation. We're almost there and they're waiting on us."

Bella sighed. "Well, what to talk about then?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Why don't you come to my house after this and we can have dinner? I'm fuckin' starving. I haven't eaten since I left my Aunt's house."

She gasped and pulled back to see his face. "They didn't feed you at all?!"

"I was knocked out the whole time Shorty. Shit kinda went to hell when I woke up, so no, I haven't eaten."

"Assholes," she grumbled as she rested back against him.

Paul broke through the tree line then and stopped short as a group of people stopped talking and turned to stare.

One stepped forward looking quite shocked and perplexed as he spoke. "Bells? What are you doing here so early," his voice dropped and eyes narrowed as he continued. "…and why are you in Paul Lahote's arms?"

Bella sat up and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, hi Charlie."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**Love to you,**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This chapter is plot and information intensive, but hopefully still pleasing. You all let me know, yeah? As usual, you amaze me with your response to this story, and I humbly thank you! I'm honored to have you along on this journey! ~Spudz

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jambi ~<strong>

**The devil and his had me down,  
>In love with the dark side I'd found.<br>Dabble in all the way down  
>Up to my neck soon to drown.<strong>

**But you changed that all for me.**  
><strong>Lifted me up, turned me round.<strong>  
><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Chapter 10

Charlie's narrowed gaze pinned Paul. "Son, why are you holding my daughter?"

"Uh, well," Paul stalled as he set Bella on her feet. "We…uh…" His brain locked up. He didn't want to screw this up. He respected and loved Charlie, but he wouldn't give Bella up for anything. He had no idea what to say.

Bella stepped in front of Paul and met Charlie's eyes with a calm, steady gaze. "Charlie, meet my boyfriend, Paul Lahote. We started dating in Arizona." She smiled brightly. "It's pretty great though right, 'cause you already know and like him, so none of that awkward 'new boyfriend' BS to deal with." She smiled and Charlie cut his gaze, which was darkening by the second, to Paul's.

"That was before he was dating my daughter," he grumbled.

Sam stepped forward, looking a little reluctant. Still, he spoke up. "We really need to get going. We need to have that meeting and the elders are waiting." He looked at Billy. "Right Chief Black?"

Billy rubbed his forehead tiredly as his eyes flitted from Charlie to the young couple, one of whom was his best friend's daughter. "Yes, they're waiting." He met Charlie's eyes. "You should come along. This concerns your daughter, so now it concerns you."

Charlie's brows drew together. "They're dating. How can that be important enough to merit a tribal council meeting?"

Billy stared at Charlie for a beat, his expression solemn. "Please Charlie, humor me. You know me well enough to know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "All right Billy," he said as he opened the door to his cruiser. "I'll meet you there." He looked at Bella. "You're coming with me. We need to talk."

Bella felt Paul tense behind her and turned to him. "Paul," she said as she rubbed his arms. "It's just a few minutes, and I really think I need to give him this before everything is dumped in his lap."

Paul fought the panic he felt inside with everything in him as he nodded. He knew logically, this reaction was ridiculous, and it was that knowledge along with the fact that he knew Bella loved him that allowed him to watch her get in and drive away with Charlie. Still, once she was gone, the tremors in his body increased, especially when Sam approached. "You look like you could use a run." He handed Paul a leather tie. "Take the shorts off and tie them to your leg before you phase. You know where the Council Hall is?"

Paul sneered at him and turned away as he answered. "Yeah, I know where it is."

Sam watched Paul walk back into the woods before turning to Jared and speaking lowly. "Phase and follow him. I'll see you there. I need to speak to Billy."

Jared sighed and nodded before jogging into the woods.

~o0o~

After Charlie and Bella left, Sam turned to Billy who gave a nod of understanding before turning to a bored looking Jake. "Son, you mind riding in the back? I need to speak to Sam before the meeting."

Jake sighed, looking put out, but nodded anyway. "Sure Dad, no problem."

He helped his dad into the passenger side and put the wheel chair in the back before hopping in beside it. Sam slid into the driver seat and started the truck. Billy looked at him as they pulled away from the Swan residence and onto the main toad. "Okay, tell me."

Sam didn't bother looking away from the road as he spoke. "As we briefed you before leaving, Sue and I went and got him from Arizona. He was very close to phasing, so Sue drugged him and we brought him back here. We knew, from what his Aunt said, he was developing a serious relationship with a girl there so I kinda figured he wouldn't leave willingly."

Billy sighed and nodded. "Still, it's damn regrettable the way it was handled. I can't see him being very cooperative after that."

Sam stared straight ahead. "He'll get over it."

Billy studied the Alpha's profile for a beat before murmuring, "Yeah, I suppose he will. So, tell me the rest. What went on today to merit a meeting with the elders?"

This time, Sam glanced over at his Chief before answering. "His wolf marked her, and I don't think he realizes this, but I'm almost certain he imprinted once he was back in human form." A frown creased his brow as he continued. "I can't always hear him in the pack mind either. It's as if he's able to block me and Jared somehow. Like he's not connected." He glanced back at a silent Billy and took note of the shock he saw on the man's face.

"His wolf marked her before he imprinted, and his mind is his own?"

Sam gave a sharp nod. "Yes, and that's not the strangest part. When the girl saw the wolf, she went right up to him, embraced him fully and told Jared that the wolf was hers. She even mumbled something about that being what the old lady meant." He glanced at Billy again as he turned into the Council Hall parking lot. "Not sure what that's all about, but I bet there's an interesting story behind it."

He cut the engine and Billy looked at him. "Well, let's get in there and find out what we're dealing with because if it's what I suspect, then our people are in for a time such as we've never seen before."

Sam hopped out of the truck murmuring under his breath, "That doesn't sound ominous at all." He did a quick survey of the tree line and sighed as he saw a pacing Jared. He jogged over. "What's wrong?

Jared threw up a hand. "Can't get him to phase back. He's right back there, pacing and growling. Something's got him upset."

They both heard a howl and cringed. "Shit," Sam muttered. "I'm gonna phase and Alpha order him if I have to."

Jared smirked. "Good luck boss. I still couldn't hear him when I was phased. Not sure how he blocks the link, but he does." Another howl rent the stillness and Sam cursed and jogged into the woods, calling back over his shoulder. "Phase with me Jared. I may need you."

~o0o~

Bella glanced at Charlie as he drove, waiting patiently for him to speak. She knew instinctively to give him a moment to gather his thoughts; that he would speak when he was ready. They were alike in that way, and so she kept silent.

Finally, he spoke. "What's going on Bella?"

She took a breath and began. "Paul and I met in Arizona at a Pow Wow Renee insisted I attend with her. He saved me from a guy who was in the middle of beating me." Charlie glanced at her sharply and she continued. "Who knows what he would have done if Paul hadn't kicked his ass." She ran a hand through her hair at the memory and continued. "Anyway, we began hanging out as friends after that, and things developed from there. We didn't know of our common connections until we'd already developed feelings for each other."

She fell silent and Charlie took a good look at her before cutting his gaze back to the road. "It's serious," was all he said.

He hadn't phrased it as a question, but she nodded anyway. "Yeah Dad. I love him and he loves me."

Charlie stared at her for a second and rubbed his forehead. "So, other than him being Quileute, why are we on our way to a tribal council meeting?"

She met his eyes. "I really think they'll be better at explaining all that Dad. I don't really know much about it and I'd probably just screw it up." She peeked at him. "And it's kind of important to get it right."

Charlie pulled into the Council Hall parking lot, parked and cut the engine. He stared into the distance for a moment before looking at Bella. "He tell you how we met?"

Bella shrugged and stared at her hands clasped in her lap. "He told me you started coming around when he was fourteen. That you began taking him fishing and to the batting and pitching cages; that you always encouraged him and never let him get down on himself." She met Charlie's gaze. "He told me that he loves you more than he ever loved his father. He also told me that you're dating his mother."

Charlie rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before nodding. "All true Bells, and yet he left out just how we met."

Bella blinked as she stared through the windshield for a moment. "Okay Charlie. Tell me. But let me just say this; whatever you tell me won't change a thing." She locked her gaze with that of her father's and Charlie was shocked and impressed at the strength and resolve he saw in those brown eyes that were so like his.

He nodded slowly and began speaking. "I got a call one night when I was at Billy's watching a game. It was for a disturbance at the Lahote residence. I knew it was serious because that's the only time we're ever called for something on the rez. Billy went with me. When I got there, I saw Lisa Lahote. She'd been terribly beaten; life-threateningly so. I also saw Paul. He'd been beaten too, but not as badly. His arm and collarbone were broken. When I took Lisa's statement, she told me that she'd come home to find her husband drunk and beating Paul. She'd tried to stop him and he'd turned on her; that he'd gone crazy and wouldn't stop even when Paul tried to pull him off her." Charlie looked at Bella and wasn't surprised to see the tears that wet her cheeks. Still, he continued on with the story. "What finally stopped the beating and saved Lisa's life was Paul. He stabbed his father in the neck with a kitchen knife and killed him."

"Oh god," Bella cried quietly as she covered her face and rocked. "He'd said it was bad, but he hadn't told me yet. Oh Paul…" Just then, she shot up and looked toward the woods to see Sam jogging into the trees. She opened her door and looked back at Charlie. "I have to go," she said as she wiped her tears. "He needs me." With that, she got out and ran toward the trees as Charlie cursed lowly and followed.

~o0o~

If the sounds of vicious snarling and yipping hadn't stopped Charlie's heart as he caught up to Bella, then the sight of her approaching a trio of horse-sized wolves almost did. _'Good god! Those can't be wolves!'_ he thought as his mind did its best to reject the sight before him even as he pulled his sidearm. He resisted drawing down on the beasts though as Bella was in the way. "Bella!" he yelled. "Get back here!"

She glanced at him and kept going as she answered. "Holster the gun Dad. It's fine. Trust me."

Horror stricken, he watched as she walked toward the silver wolf who, at the moment, was posturing and snarling at the giant black wolf who also had his lips pulled up in a vicious snarl.

"Back off Sam!" Bella snapped as she moved forward slowly.

To Charlie's astonishment, the black wolf did just that, yipping at the brown wolf as they both disappeared into the trees.

"Bells?" Charlie questioned quietly as she buried both hands into the fur at the massive animal's neck. "What the hell?" he said lowly as the wolf seemed to nuzzle his daughter affectionately.

Then she spoke to it and if Charlie thought he was going crazy before, he was now certain of it.

"Paul baby, it's okay. I'm fine. You felt me didn't you? That's why you're upset?

The huge wolf whined and she wound her arms around its neck. "I'm fine but I need you. Turn back for me?"

As Charlie watched, the wolf's form shimmered and blurred until a very human and very naked Paul Lahote stood in front of his daughter who promptly threw herself into his arms.

"What happened B? I felt you. You were so upset. Shit, I almost charged into the parking lot to find you but Jared said I couldn't do that."

Sam and Jared walked back through the trees and Sam looked confused. "Jared said he can't hear you Lahote so how is it you can hear him?"

Bella backed out of Paul's arms and glanced at Charlie who was looking a bit sick. She turned back and caressed Paul's cheek as she said, "Baby, maybe you should put some shorts on and we can get to the meeting." She looked over at Sam. "That would probably be a better place for questions and answers, don't you think?"

Sam scowled and grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But I need answers."

Bella's anger spiked and she walked up to the towering Alpha. "You mean the way you were so forthcoming when you abducted Paul?" Before he could even begin to answer, Bella's hand connected solidly with his cheek in a stinging slap. "You're a class-A asshole Sam and being a leader doesn't give you that right. It certainly won't earn any respect."

The Alpha stared at her in disbelief as she walked back and took Paul's hand. As they fell into step together, she looked at her stunned father. "Let's go to a meeting, shall we?"

As Charlie trailed them back to the meeting hall, he studied Bella's straight back and proud bearing and murmured, "Who are you and what have you done with my shy, clumsy daughter?"

They all took seats in the meeting hall as Sam made his way to the front to sit with his fellow Council Members.

When all were settled, silence fell and Billy Black spoke. "I'd like to thank you all for attending on such short notice. Although inconvenient for some, this meeting, I believe, will prove to hold great importance for our people. First, I would like to welcome Paul Lahote as a new Protector of our people." He met Paul's steady, piercing gaze and continued. "Paul, I would also extend an apology, as your Chief, for the way you were taken against your will. Although I understand the direness of the circumstances, it still does not excuse the violation and disrespect you suffered."

Paul inclined his head in a show of respect and acknowledgement to his Chief and Billy continued. "I have with me some very old drawings and writings from our ancestors. There was supposed to be a mate's bracelet in this collection, but I could not find it." He unrolled one particular drawing that was done in exacting detail and color and passed it among his fellow council members. "No doubt you all have seen this drawing many times over the years, but what you may not know is the legend that goes with it. The legend speaks of the silver wolf with eyes the color of amber, such as you see in the drawing. It tells us that he and his mate will save our people by leading us to victory over the cold ones."

Several gasps were heard from those listening, with Harry Clearwater finally speaking. "We have a treaty! There's no need for war. That legend is an outdated myth! What would possess you to bring this up now in a time of peace?" He looked out at his old friend Charlie and then back at Billy. "We have outsiders among us too! Have you lost your mind?!"

Billy remained calm. He had expected this sort of reaction. "Charlie Swan is no longer an outsider. His daughter, Isabella is the marked and imprinted mate of the silver wolf, Paul Lahote."

Harry scoffed and sat back in disgust. "I can't believe this Billy." He looked at Sam. "Alpha, have the Cullens caused any problems or rebelled against the treaty in any way?"

Sam answered in a solemn voice. "They have not."

Sue Clearwater stood then and Billy gestured to her to speak. She looked apologetically at her husband Harry before finally doing so. "Chief Black, perhaps you could share with us why you believe Paul Lahote to be the wolf of the legend?"

He smiled gratefully. "Sure. It was foretold that the silver wolf would not be subject to an Alpha, but neither would he lead a pack. Sam cannot hear Paul in the pack mind unless Paul wishes him to, therefore he is not subject to an Alpha order. While he can work with the pack, he is an independent wolf. I would venture a guess and say that the Alpha cannot beat Paul in a fight." Sam glared and Paul smirked as Billy continued. "It was also foretold that the wolf would mark his mate before the man had ever imprinted on her. This has happened with Paul and Bella whereas such a marking has never before been documented in our history."

Charlie shot to his feet. "All right, I think I've been pretty damn patient with all of this so far, but now you're talking about my daughter as though she's been claimed like a piece of property and I want to know what the hell's going on."

Bella placed a hand on her father's arm and Billy looked at his friend.

"Charlie, she is not property, but the equal soul mate to Paul. The wolf's instincts drove him to mark her to keep her safe and distinct from others. If I understand correctly, it is also part of sealing their bond. The tribe sees it as more sacred than marriage."

Charlie's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend as if he'd never seen him before. "Marriage?! Has the whole damn world gone mad in a day?! Jesus!" He sagged back into his seat and swiped a hand over his mustache as he closed his eyes. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Bella rubbed his arm and quietly asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

Charlie looked at her with his mouth slightly open for a moment before a slightly hysterical laugh escaped him. "I don't know what the hell I am at the moment Bells, but okay definitely isn't it." He looked back at Billy who was sitting patiently. "Cold ones…you all keep talking about something called cold ones and you've mentioned the Cullens. What the hell are they? Do they turn into something too?"

Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Cold ones are what most people term vampires." He paused to let Charlie get over his brief laughing fit. "They are the natural enemies of our protectors. Our protectors destroy them. They or another vampire are the only beings strong enough to destroy a vampire."

Bella was now clinging to Paul's arm and he pulled her into his lap to comfort her. After phasing for the first time and hearing Sam say their legends were true, he'd kind of guessed the part about the cold ones was true too so this information didn't come as a shock to him. Bella however, hadn't known any of this and she was obviously upset as she curled into his chest. She recovered quickly though and looked at Billy. "You said the silver wolf is foretold to lead your people to victory…" Billy nodded and she continued. "Are there more details to the legend?"

Billy smiled, trying to reassure her as he answered with pride evident in his tone. "There are. It is foretold that the silver wolf will conquer three kings and by doing so, he will forever establish our people's dominance over the race of the cold ones. He will establish peace for all future generations of our people."

Bella glanced up at Paul as he cocked a brow and finally spoke. "No pressure or anything," he scoffed. His arms tightened around Bella as she laid her cheek against the heated skin of his chest. "What if I don't particularly want to do any of this? Do I even get a say? I had plans for my life! I have a scholarship that I worked my ass off to get! I'm supposed to leave at the end of this month!"

Sam pinned him with a glare. "The protection of our people is more important than the plans of one person. Now that you are a protector, it is your duty to stay and protect. That is the way it's always been and it is not for us to choose. The Spirits chose us and it is our fate."

Paul started to shake and the only thing that stopped him from bolting from the hall in rage was Bella as she clung to him and soothed him with soft words and feather light kisses. "We'll face it all together Paul. And when it's over, we'll live our lives," she murmured quietly.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he listened to her voice and soon the shaking stopped. When he was in control, he pinned Billy with that unnerving glowing amber gaze. "Well, due to your overwhelming care and hospitality, I'm going on forty-eight hours with no food." He stood and set Bella on her feet beside him. "I'm going home." He looked down at Bella and caressed her chin. "Meet me there when you're done here?"

She glanced at Charlie and nodded. "We will."

With that, he strode out of the hall without a look back as Billy sighed and Sam shook his head.

Bella turned to Charlie. "Dad, I need to ask Billy about something before we leave. Do you mind?"

"No, I'll walk up there with you," he said as he gestured toward the front.

When they approached, Billy broke off his quiet conversation with Sam and smiled at Bella. "Little Isabella! It's been so long, I hardly recognize you. Forgive me for not greeting you earlier."

She cracked a small smile. "It's completely understandable Billy, and it's good to see you again too."

He folded his hands together atop the table. "Was there something I can help you with?"

She fidgeted and bit her lip. "You mentioned a bracelet earlier…"

"Ah, yes. I regret not being able to find it. It must have been misplaced in storage. If I'm right, it belongs to you and I'll let you know if I find it. Why do you ask?"

She held up her wrist and the bracelet the old woman gave her. "Did it look like this?"

Both Billy and Harry gasped as they looked at it with Harry asking, "How did you get that?"

"I went to a Pow Wow in Arizona. Just before I met Paul, I was browsing the vendor booths and an old lady told me the Spirits had something for me. She brought this out and gave it to me. She told me the wolf is mine and to keep him with me always, for we would save each other. She wouldn't let me pay for it either. Told me I couldn't pay for something the Spirits deemed as mine." She peered around at all the Council Members who were now staring at her. "I take it you all recognize this bracelet?"

"Yes," Billy breathed as he met her eyes. "That's quite the story and I suppose it solves part of the mystery of the missing bracelet. Have you noticed anything strange about it Bella?" he asked with curiosity lacing his tone.

"Well," she said as she traced her fingers over the wolf, "when Paul touched it for the first time, I felt a surge of something like energy run through it and into my arm. I've also noticed, since putting it on, I've felt more confident…empowered…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's a bit difficult to put into words…"

Billy held up a hand as he answered solemnly. "No need Bella. The meaning is clear to me, and only serves to bolster my assertion that Paul is the silver wolf of the legend and you his rightful mate."

Harry leaned toward her with a hand out. "May I?" he asked as she looked at him.

Silently, she held her arm out to him and he touched the wolf. "Damn!" he hissed as he jerked his hand back.

Billy smirked at him. "What happened Harry?"

Harry shot his friend a dark look. "The damn thing…shocked me…is the only way I can describe it."

Billy sat back looking smug. "Still say I'm full of it?"

"I don't know why you're looking so smug Billy," he grumbled. "If you're right, it means war…in the not so distant future."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**Thank you guys!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Lemon in the latter part of the chapter. Thanks to all of you! You all are the best! ~Spudz

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**~ Jambi ~**

**Breathe in union.  
>Breathe in union.<br>Breathe in union.  
>So as one survive.<br>Another day and season.  
>~o0o~<strong>

Chapter 11

Bella wasn't sure what to expect from Paul's home, but as she and Charlie pulled up in the cruiser and parked, she was pleasantly surprised by it. It looked nothing like his Aunt's house in Arizona, which was a well-kept middle class home typical of the area.

This home was nestled among the trees and while not small, could still be termed as quaint with its full front porch and painted window shutters. It was beautiful and she loved it immediately.

She looked over at Charlie as he sat there for a moment, seeming to gather himself. "Dad," she said tentatively, "you gonna be all right?"

He ran a hand over his face and shook his head slowly. "I'm still trying to process Bells." He looked at her. "The whole damn world as I knew it just went to hell, ya know? I mean, I've been a cop a long time now…thought I'd seen pretty much everything and nothing could phase me anymore…"

She nodded. "You know, this is all pretty new to me and Paul too. Things didn't get weird until Sue Clearwater and Sam Uley showed up in Arizona. When they drugged and took Paul, I kind of freaked. If it hadn't been for Rudy…" She gasped. "Oh god, Rudy! I was supposed to call him."

Charlie glanced at her. "Rudy?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Paul's cousin." She smiled. "He's pretty awesome and kept me from losing it completely, thank god. I can only imagine the mess if I'd flipped and called the cops about Paul's abduction…"

Charlie chuckled darkly at that. "I can only imagine Bells."

"He's gonna wanna kill me when I finally call."

Charlie smirked under his mustache as he opened his door. "Maybe you should do that sooner rather than later."

Bella got out of the cruiser and closed the door. "I will, after I see Paul. He seemed really upset. I wanna make sure he's okay."

They walked up to the house and Charlie's brows were drawn together as he looked at her. "He has reason to be Bells. Sounded to me like his whole future is off the table now and he'd worked hard for it." He shook his head and climbed the steps.

Bella joined him by the door as he knocked, her nerves about meeting Paul's mother just now kicking in since so much had occupied her mind all day. Now it was time to face the other woman in his life and she felt a little sick.

When the door opened, the immediate warmth of the woman's smile helped to put her at ease. She was only a couple of inches taller than Bella, petite, with a softly oval shaped face, high cheek bones and almond shaped hazel eyes; she was beautiful

"Charlie, you know you don't need to knock! Come on in!"

She backed away and held the door wide as they entered and Charlie turned to her as she closed the door. She immediately went into his arms and they hugged warmly as Charlie ran his fingers through her lustrous black hair. "Hi Lis," he murmured. He backed away and met her eyes. "Everything okay?"

She sighed. "Paul…well, you'll see. He's pretty upset, but he hasn't really told me why. I'm worried about him."

Charlie nodded and reached for Bella. "This is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is my fiancée and Paul's mother, Lisa."

Bella's eyes had gone a bit wide with shock, but she recovered and smiled genuinely as she stepped forward and shook Lisa's hand. "Nice to meet you Lisa."

Lisa dropped her hand and gave Bella a warm hug as she smiled. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! Charlie's told me so much about you!"

"Uh oh," Bella said with a chuckle and Lisa smirked.

"Don't worry, it was all good and I have to say, you're even more beautiful in person. None of the pictures did you justice."

Bella silently cursed the blush that now heated her cheeks and wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thank you," she mumbled and breathed a sigh of relief when Paul came down the stairs.

"Paul!" Lisa chirped. "I'd like you to…" She trailed off as Paul grabbed Bella into a tight embrace which she returned as he buried his face in her hair.

"Hi baby," he said as his shocked mother stood next to an apologetic looking Charlie. He kissed her sweetly but broke it when Charlie cleared his throat.

Lisa's gaze flitted between the three of them and she finally found her voice. "Something I'm missing?"

Paul straightened up and faced his mother while Bella faced her too, leaning back into Paul's arms. "Yeah Mom," he said, his voice strong and steady. "This is Bella, my…girlfriend, I guess you'd say, but that just doesn't cut it. She's my everything." He leaned down, kissed Bella's cheek and asked, "You've met my Mom?"

Bella caressed his arms where they were crossed over her shoulders and chest as she nodded. "Yeah, we just met."

Lisa looked at Charlie. "How?" she asked, her brows raised.

Paul gave the short answer. "Bella and I met and started dating in Arizona. We didn't find out our common connections until later. Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

"Oh, gosh yes, where are my manners? Here we are still in the entryway…" she trailed off as she took Charlie's hand and began leading him through to the dining room.

"Please," she said with a slightly dazed smile. "Have a seat and I'll bring in the food. I hope lasagna's okay?"

Charlie sat and nodded. "Sounds great to me."

Bella broke away from Paul. "Let me help you."

Lisa smiled gratefully. "Thanks, that would be great," she said as she led Bella into the kitchen. "If you could grab the basket of bread and the salad, I'll get the pan of lasagna."

Before she could move away, Bella laid a hand on her arm. "Lisa, I just want to apologize for springing all this on you so suddenly and I also want you to know that I love Paul very much. He means the world to me."

Lisa smiled softly. "The same can be said for me with Charlie. Please know that I love him with my whole heart and I'll treat him right. I know we kind of sprang our news on you too." She laughed lightly. "Guess we could all use some lessons in communication."

Bella smiled and nodded. "You're right, but at least we're communicating now." She met Lisa's eyes. "You need to know there's more, but it can wait until after dinner. Today has been rather hellish."

Lisa grabbed the oven mitts and opened the warm oven to take out the lasagna. "Yeah, Paul seemed very pensive when he got home, but he wouldn't talk."

Bella grabbed the bread and salad. "He was probably still processing everything himself." She met Lisa's gaze solemnly. "There's a lot to take in and it's serious."

Lisa froze for a moment as she stared at Bella. "Okay," she said with a nod. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it together, but—you're not preg.…" She trailed off as Bella's eyes widened.

"No! Oh god no. That's not it at all."

"Oh good," she breathed in relief. "I'd really hate to have Charlie wanting to kill my son." They chuckled together and walked out of the kitchen and Bella couldn't help but be impressed by the woman's strength and resolve.

"Finally," Paul muttered as they brought the food in and served.

"Paul," Lisa admonished as she handed him his loaded plate. "You'd think you hadn't eaten in days the way you're acting!"

He glanced up at his mother as he shoved a big bite into his mouth, but didn't pause to explain. He was just too damn hungry. Bella came to his rescue though.

"That's because he hasn't Lisa," she said with a dark scowl on her face as she picked up her fork and cut a bite.

Lisa looked at her son in shock. "Sue didn't make sure you ate on the trip back?"

Again, Bella answered. "They drugged him to take him from my house and kept him that way the entire time until allowing him to wake up earlier today."

Lisa's fork clanked onto her plate as she shot to her feet. "Excuse me," she said tightly. "I have an ass to kick."

She spun and left the room as Paul smirked and continued eating. Charlie got up and followed with a sigh and Bella met Paul's eyes as he swallowed and took a drink of water.

She sighed. "She doesn't know the full story Paul. Don't you think she should before she beats the crap out of Sue Clearwater?"

His brows rose. "You think I'm gonna tell my mother about…" he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "…that I turn into a massive wolf?! he hissed. "No fuckin' way B!"

He went back to eating and Bella scowled. "She needs to know Paul. How else are you going to explain all the…weirdness?" she finished quietly as she stared down into her plate.

He tossed his fork down onto his empty plate and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Weirdness?" was all he said as he shot out of his seat.

Bella held out a hand to him. "Wait! I didn't mean…that came out wrong! You know I love you, no matter what!"

He was shaking now and she stood and went to him. "It was a poor choice of words Paul and I'm sorry," she said as she wound her arms around him and laid her cheek against his chest. "But it's only right and fair for her to know everything. Charlie knows and they are together. It's not fair to any of us to have her out of the loop. It'll drive a wedge between us all." She reached up and traced her fingers over his cheek and he closed his eyes as he calmed visibly.

"You're right," he breathed out with a resigned sigh. "Fuck, why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't my life be normal and happy for once?"

It was Bella's turn to feel hurt and she sucked in a breath as she took a step back. "You're not happy with me?" she questioned and his eyes went wide.

"Shit B, no, I didn't mean that about you," he said lowly as he pulled her close. "God Shorty, you're the only thing keeping me sane right now. You're the only bright spot left. You mean everything to me," he said as he kissed her head and rocked her side to side. "I love you B."

"I love you too Paul," she murmured against his chest.

Just then, a calmer Lisa and Charlie walked back in and took their seats so Bella and Paul retook theirs.

"All right," Lisa said resolutely as she met each gaze at the table in turn, ending with her son. "Tell me everything."

Paul looked stoic as he nodded. "Fine, I will, but can I get more to eat first?"

Charlie chuckled as he ate and Lisa smiled. "Sure kid. Get all you want, but you're not leaving here until I know everything."

"All right," he said as he loaded his plate again. "Just know, you asked for it."

When he was halfway through his second helping, he paused and asked. "So, you know all the legends that were told by the elders at the bonfires?"

His mother nodded, swallowed and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "Yes, I remember them, why?"

He shrugged, cut another big bite and answered. "They're all true," he stated flatly as he shoveled the bite in and chewed.

Lisa choked on her water. "Excuse me? Are you saying we have men who turn into wolves here on the rez? Paul…really now," she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Paul cocked a brow and looked at Bella who raised both brows and rolled her hand in the air. "It's not an easy thing to believe Paul. You're gonna have to give her more than that."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Fine. No Mom, I'm not saying there are men _somewhere_ on the rez who turn into wolves—I'm telling you that _I_ turn into a massive wolf as of earlier today." He leaned forward and continued eating.

Lisa scowled. "That's not funny son. Enough messing around. Tell me whatever it was Bella said was important."

Bella glanced over at Charlie who was watching the proceedings carefully. "Dad?"

Charlie sighed and dropped his head for a moment before looking back up at Lisa. "It's true Lis. We just attended a meeting of the elders before we got here this evening. Paul's telling the truth, and what's more, my daughter is his marked mate," he finished with a hint of distaste lacing his tone. "Billy Black said the tribe considers their bond more sacred than marriage."

By this time, Lisa had laid her fork aside and tossed her napkin in her plate as she stared at her fiancé. "Did they have you smoke something earlier? Because if so, I have more asses to kick than just Sue's!" she said as she stood.

Charlie grabbed her hand. "Lis? Please, sit?"

Paul finished up eating as he eyed his stunned mother warily. When he was through, he looked at Bella. "I knew this wouldn't be a good idea."

Bella looked up through her lashes. "Maybe…maybe you should just show her?" she said tentatively.

Paul sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, like I haven't had enough of turning into a giant animal for one day…fuck!"

"Paul!" Lisa said with a gasp.

He stood. "No, you know what? Believe it or don't. I really don't care at this point."

He turned and left the room and a few minutes later they heard the front door close heavily. Bella stood. "I'll go find him. It'll be fine."

She walked out and Lisa looked at Charlie. "It's true Charlie?" she asked, her voice now laced with fear.

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah Lis, it is and he's having a hell of a time with it. He was told today that he basically has to give up everything—college, his scholarship, baseball, his dreams of getting away from this reservation—everything that was important to him. He's trapped here now."

She covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "All that and I let him down by not believing…"

Charlie stood and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, when he cools off, he's gonna understand. It's just unbelievable and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it either. He knows this and he'll be fine. Just give him a bit of time."

She nodded against him. "Yeah," she whispered. "That's the least I can do."

~o0o~

On her way out of the house, Bella grabbed a throw from the bench in the entry way. Nights tended to get chilly this close to the coast and though she knew Paul could keep her warm, she had no idea if he'd be in the mood to cuddle, so the blanket it was.

As she walked the trail toward the beach, she was grateful for the light of the nearly full moon, otherwise seeing would have been a challenge. God knew, she didn't need an injury on top of everything else, so she stepped carefully as she followed the tug she instinctively knew would lead her to Paul.

She found him leaning against a log in a small sandy alcove just off the main beach, looking sad and solemn as he stared out across the water.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Mind if I join you?"

He looked over at her and held out a hand. "Come 'ere Shorty," he said with a wan smile and she sighed in relief as she let him pull her into his lap.

"I was hoping you'd come find me," he murmured softly as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You were upset," she said as she ran her fingers through the soft inky strands of his hair. "I could never just leave you to that."

"I'm sorry for that B. I shouldn't have gotten pissed it's just…"

"Hey," she cut in. "You've had one hell of a day. If anyone is entitled to flip shits, it's you. No one blames you and when all of this sinks in for your mom, she's gonna understand too."

Gentle fingers under her chin tilted her head up and she felt his soft, full lips cover hers in a kiss as he laid her back on the blanket she'd brought. She opened to him when she felt his velvet tongue swipe her bottom lip and moaned as he deepened the kiss.

She hitched a leg over his hip and arched against him when his hand traveled up to squeeze her thigh.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful B," he mumbled against her chin as his hot kisses trailed down to her neck. "And mine," he said, his voice a low growl as his lust hooded eyes glowed amber in the shadows.

"Yours," she echoed as she tilted her head back to savor the feel of his heated kisses on her skin.

He settled against her fully and ground into her center with a groan. "I need you B. Need to be inside you…" he murmured as he stripped her of her shirt and bra.

She held his head against her as his hot mouth sucked in her nipple, the feel of it going straight to her center and soaking her panties with need.

He raised his head and breathed deeply with slightly flared nostrils as a growl rumbled deep in his chest. "Your scent…god, you get me so hard…"

He stood and stripped himself as Bella wiggled out of the rest of her clothes and reached a hand out for him when she laid back on the blanket. "Paul," she whispered as he watched her with that heated gaze. "Please…"

She didn't need to say anymore for in the next second, he moved to cover her with lethal grace. She couldn't help but think in that moment, there was no mistaking his otherness. He was just too beautiful, powerful and lithe to be mere human and it only served to make her love him more…want him more.

He settled between her welcoming thighs and wasted no time in entering her with a groan and a gasp as she clung to him. They both felt it; this was something more…more than a mere joining of bodies and as they stared into each others eyes, tears traced into her hair from them both, as they were joyfully overwhelmed with it.

He pulled his hips back and surged froward as he held her close, the two so close they shared the same breath as they climbed steadily higher and their souls joined fully, once and for all.

"Paul," she whispered against his lips… "Bella," he answered just as reverently as his body loved hers…pleasured hers…mastered hers.

They came together, both spiraling up, up and out as a glow danced and shimmered around them while they sealed their love with a kiss.

He drew back to see her as his fingers traced her face. "Forever my Bella," he said and she smiled through her tears.

"Forever my Paul…my silver wolf," she affirmed.

And so, wrapped together in the moonlight, they fell into slumber, their hearts beating in sync as they would for the rest of their days.

**Your thoughts? Let me hear from you!**

**Review please, and my sincere thanks to all who do!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! Again, my thanks to you all! Special shout out to those who review as a guest since I never get to answer you personally. I read and love them all. You guys really keep me going. ~Spudz

* * *

><p>~ Jambi ~<p>

Dim my eyes  
>If they should compromise<br>Our fulcrum  
>Wants and needs divide me<p>

then I might as well be gone.

~o0o~

Chapter 12

Bella awoke with a bit of a start as she cracked an eye and stared at the night-stand next to her bed…at Charlie's.

She rolled over with a stretch and a sigh, just remembering the night before in that little alcove. She smiled. It had been perfect…

Thankfully, Paul had woken her after they'd slept for an hour, otherwise she could just picture the fallout of Charlie finding them as they'd been. _'Yeah,'_ she thought. _'That would have been bad…worth it, but bad.'_

As it was, Charlie gave her 'the eye' when they'd made it back to the house. She'd ignored it. She wasn't going to apologize or make excuses. She was mature enough to manage her own affairs; she'd been doing so for years now anyway and it wasn't as though she and Paul were merely messing around. They were serious, and Charlie would just have to accept it.

Rising from her bed, she walked to the window and pulled back the drape, only to be pleased and surprised by the sunlight that streamed in. "Awesome," she muttered with a smile. A clear sky was a rare thing here in rainy Forks, so she turned, grabbed her stuff and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. She didn't want to waste good weather.

When she was dressed and had straightened her room, she headed down stairs and into the kitchen where she could hear Charlie running water in the sink. "Hey Dad," she greeted as she walked in and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

"Mornin' Bells. Did you sleep well? The new bed okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she poured a cup of coffee. "It's great, thanks. Better than the one I had at Renee's."

He folded the newspaper over and gestured to his breakfast. "There's more on the stove if you're hungry. I wasn't sure when you'd be down, but I made plenty just in case."

She smiled and grabbed a plate. "Thanks Dad. I'm used to fending for myself for meals, so this is a treat," she said as she helped a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

Charlie smirked but tried to hide it as he took a sip of coffee. "Yeah, your mother was never a whiz in the kitchen."

Bella paused with her fork in mid-air. "Understating, but yeah," she muttered as she took a bite while Charlie chuckled.

She eyed him surreptitiously for a few minutes while they both ate quietly, wondering how he was really taking all that had happened the day before. He seemed fine, but she and Charlie were alike in many ways, so she knew he was still processing in his own way. He'd speak when he was ready, she knew.

"So," he said when she'd finished and set her fork on the plate. "You and Paul…it's uh…" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Damn, how do I approach this?" he muttered and she chuckled as she sipped her coffee and watched him struggle for a moment with one brow arched.

When he glanced at her with stress plain on his face, she decided to let him off the hook. "I've had 'the talk' already Dad. I've been on the Depo shot for a year now. That's birth control." Charlie choked on his coffee and she smirked. "It's great. Pretty much eliminates my periods…"

He cut her off with a raised hand. "Ah! Just…yeah, okay, good."

The ringing house phone came to his rescue and he answered it looking a bit relieved. "Swan residence." He raised a brow as he listened and chuckled. "The rumors are true. She's right here. I'll put her on."

He handed Bella the phone. "I need to get to work. I'll see ya later kid."

Bella held her hand over the receiver. "Okay Dad, have a good one."

When he walked out, she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Bella!" a voice she hadn't heard in so long squealed into the phone.

"Holy shit! Ange? Is that you?!" she asked as she sat back with a wide smile. She and Angela had been best friends every summer for her whole life until she'd stopped visiting Forks.

"Yes! Gosh, I can't believe you're here! I'd heard you were going to come live with your Dad, but I wasn't gonna believe it 'till I saw it. I'm so glad it's true though!" The tone of her voice changed as she continued. "Why didn't you call me though?"

Bella sighed, feeling like a bit of a heel. "Sorry for that Ange, I've just been really busy," she hedged. There must have been something about the tone of her voice because Angela pounced.

"Tell me," she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Bella laughed lightly. "Tell you what, why don't we meet at the diner for a coffee or something and I'll tell you all about him? You know how I hate talking on the phone."

"Sounds perfect! My boyfriend's out of town for the day so I'm totally yours."

Bella's brows crept up. "Boyfriend? Anyone I would know?"

Angela laughed. "No, he's kinda new to the area, but I'll tell you about that at the diner. You show me yours, I'll show you mine and all that."

"Sounds fair," Bella answered with a chuckle. "Potentially kinky, but fair."

"Potentially what?" Angela asked, sounding confused and Bella rubbed her forehead. She'd forgotten how sheltered Angela was. Sarcasm always went right over the girl's head.

"Never mind Ange. It wasn't important. So, I'll see you in fifteen?"

"Yep, I'll be there Bells! Bye!"

"Bye Ange," Bella said as she stood and hung up the phone. She stared at the thing with a sigh and a cringe. The call had reminded her she'd yet to call Rudy…or return any of his many texts. He was gonna kill her.

With that thought, she quickly cleaned up the kitchen and headed up stairs for her bag and phone. She'd call him on the walk to the diner. She had plenty of time to kill today since Paul had said he wanted to speak to Sam so Angela had perfect timing.

After locking up the house, she headed down the street and pulled out her phone. Hitting Rudy's contact, she cringed and held it to her ear.

"Yo," he answered in his usual Rudy fashion.

"Hey Rudy, it's Bella."

"Bella who?" he asked in exaggerated curiosity. "I once knew a Bella," he continued, sounding nostalgic. "Sweet girl, considerate, but this can't possibly be her 'cause the girl I'm speaking to now doesn't bother returning calls or texts."

"Rudyyyy," she groaned. "I'm so sorry, but things have been so crazy, you just wouldn't believe it. Just know that Paul is okay and we're doing fine and I really am sorry for not getting back to you until now."

She heard him sigh. "Shit…I just can't manage to stay mad at you B."

"Good," she said with a smile. "So how are you? Things okay?"

"Yeah, you know, same shit, different day. Not much excitement around here. My girlfriend dumped me, so there's that."

She gasped. "Shit D, that sucks, I'm sorry."

"Meh," he said, sounding nonchalant. "It's all good B. She was turning into a major harpy, ya know? I'm relieved to be honest. So enough about me…Paulie's really okay? Not sick anymore?"

She hesitated, unsure as to how much she could or should share with him. "Well, no, he's not sick anymore."

"Great. So, he's probably busy getting ready for school, huh?"

She grimaced because there was no way she could keep this secret, but she wasn't sure what reason to give for him giving up something he'd worked so hard for. There was just no way Rudy was gonna buy a bullshit story on it. "Well," she drawled, and decided to just dive in and tell him what she could. He'd just have to be satisfied with that. "He's not going D. He can't. He has to stay on the rez."

"What?!" he yelled in her ear. "There's just no fuckin' way B! What the fuck is going on and don't BS me."

"I can't say D. It's not my story to tell," she said apologetically.

"Not your story," he muttered, sounding pissed. "He's like my little brother B and that scholarship meant the world to him. He can't possibly be okay with this and I can't imagine what would convince him to give it up…unless…oh fuck, you're knocked up!"

She bristled instantly. "So it's gotta be my fault? Is that it? Well, you're wrong, okay? I'm not…" she looked around for listening ears as she got close to the diner and continued in a lower tone, "…knocked up!"

He sighed down the line. "Sorry B. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, but it was the only thing…_you're_ the only thing that I could see him giving up his dreams for. I know he loves you that much."

Her anger deflated as her heart ached. How she wished the reason was so simple because then she could just kick his ass and make him see reason. As things were, there was nothing she could do. "I hear ya D, and I almost wish that was the reason, but it's not. It really has nothing to do with me but like I said…"

"Yeah," he cut in. "It's not your story."

She got to the diner door and could see Ange sitting in a booth. "D? I need to go. I'm meeting a friend, but I'll tell Paul to call you when I talk to him later, okay?"

"Okay B. Take care of yourself and take care of Paulie. Talk to ya later."

"Bye D," she said and pocketed her phone as she walked into the diner.

Angela saw her and hopped up to hug her. "Bella!" she chirped with a sunny grin as they both took seats. "Did you walk?"

"Yep," she answered as she took out her phone and set it on the table. "No car yet, but I hope to get one before school starts. God knows I don't relish the thought of showing up in Charlie's cruiser, ya know?"

"You should have told me! I would have picked you up instead."

Bella shook her head and took a sip of the ice-water that was already on the table. "Nah, I needed to make a phone call anyway and walking gave me time to do that."

"Well, if you don't get a car before school starts, I'd be happy to give you a ride…or…" Bella watched with interest as Angela blushed. "…Edward and I could give you a ride." She shrugged a shoulder. "He started insisting on driving me to school for the last couple of months of the year last year. He might continue this year, but I'm not sure."

Bella's brows inched up and a grin curved her lips. "Edward?" she questioned in a sing-song tone and laughed as Angela's blush deepened as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, enough fun at my expense."

"Oh no," Bella said with a smirk before taking a sip of her water. "You must elaborate on this Edward person. So, go ahead," she sat back and crossed her arms atop the table. "Tell me all about him."

Angela looked down and smiled softly before meeting Bella's gaze. "Well, he's…" she sighed. "…perfect really. He's just so handsome, and such a gentleman and he treats me like such a lady. He's just amazing." She smiled widely. "The best thing is my parents just love him which makes dating much easier. I think it's his old fashioned manner that won them over."

Bella sat back and took in her completely smitten friend before finally speaking. "Wow. I can't wait to meet him."

Angela smiled. "I can't wait for you to meet him. He's…well, he's pretty important to me."

The waitress walked up and handed them menus. "Can I get you girls something to drink while you decide?"

Bella laid down her menu. "I'm just gonna have a large mocha latte please."

The lady wrote it down and glanced up. "Whipped cream on that?" she questioned and Bella grinned.

"That's the best part!"

The waitress chuckled. "It sure is hun." She turned to Angela. "And for you sweetie?"

Angela set her menu aside. "I'll have the same please, but hold the whipped cream."

"You got it hun. I'll be back in a jiff." She grabbed the menus and disappeared into the kitchen as Bella focused back on their conversation.

"So, that sounds like things are pretty serious."

Angela sipped her water and nodded. "They are Bella," she murmured as she met her eyes. "He's told me he loves me and I think I'm ready to tell him the same."

Bella reached across the table and squeezed Angela's hand. "Then I'm happy for you! Finding that one special _'one_' is pretty awesome isn't it?" She sat back and the waitress brought their drinks. They both thanked her and she left them to it with a "Just wave me down if ya need me!" tossed back over a shoulder.

Angela gently blew on hers and took a sip before glancing up at Bella who was busy sampling the pile of whipped cream atop hers. "So, by what you just said, is it safe to assume you've also found _'the one'_?"

Bella set her spoon down and smiled. "Yeah, I most definitely have. I have a pic on my phone of him, you wanna see it?"

"Of course!" Angela said as she held out a hand for the phone.

Bella scrolled through and found it before handing it over.

"Oh my god Bells," she said with widened eyes as she stared at it. She looked up. "He's beyond gorgeous."

Bella grinned. "I know," she said a bit smugly as she took a sip of her drink. She set it back down and continued as Angela set her phone down. "His name is Paul and we met in Arizona, but the most amazing part is that he actually lives here in La Push. He was visiting cousins when we met. He's a year older and graduated last year."

"What a weird and awesome coincidence," Angela said with a smile.

"That's not the half of it," Bella muttered with a chuckle. "My Dad is engaged to marry Paul's mom and has known Paul since he was fourteen. We didn't realize any of this until after we'd developed feelings for each other."

Angela's eyes were comically wide. "Gosh, it's almost like you two were fated to meet and be together!"

Bella was a bit struck by her statement as she'd never really thought about it that way before, but she had to admit, Ange was right. It did seem that they were destined to meet at some point or another. The thought made her smile as she murmured, "Yeah, I guess we were."

Angela's ringing phone interrupted their conversation and she pulled it out and answered. "Edward, hi! No, no, you're not interrupting. I'm just at the diner catching up with Bella, you remember I told you about her? Yeah, my best friend…that's the one." She leaned over and glanced up at the sky that was rapidly darkening with clouds and she smiled. "Of course I don't mind! Bella said she wanted to meet you so this is great! It'll be nice for her to know more people when school starts up anyway. Great, see you in a bit!"

She set her phone down and looked at Bella who was stirring the cream into her latte. "That was Edward. His day trip was cut short since the weather is getting bad so he and his sister Alice are coming by the diner. They're on the road and will be here in a few minutes. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Bella answered with a nod and a smile. "At least I won't have to wait to meet your Mr. Wonderful." She smirked and Angela tossed a piece of napkin at her.

"Remind me to tease you when it's time for me to meet your Mr. Wonderful," she laughed as Bella threw the piece of napkin back at her.

"Hey!" Bella defended. "I'm only lookin' out for my sweet, innocent friend. Gotta make sure he's good enough." She grabbed her phone as it buzzed with a text.

_"Hey Shorty, love you, miss you, can't wait to see you. -P"_

She quickly tapped out a reply. _"All of those and more back at you. Text or call when you're free. -B"_

Angela grinned as Bella set the phone down and looked at her friend. "Paul?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Bella said with a smile. "Just checking in."

The bell over the door jangled and Angela waved with a smile at a young looking guy and girl. Bella's eyes went a bit wide at the site of them. They were…ethereal was the only word that came to mind and her breath caught at they stopped at their table. The boy had a crooked smile on his face as his uniquely colored eyes locked on her friend but the girl, who was shorter than Bella fairly bounced in place with a wide grin.

Angela stood and the boy pulled her into what seemed to be a very gentle hug. "Hi Edward," she breathed.

"Hello Love," he answered as he stepped back and took her hand as his attention shifted to Bella.

"This is my best friend from childhood, Bella Swan," Angela introduced.

Edward held out his hand. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice."

The shock of his icy cold skin had just registered in her brain when the reality of his last name put the final nail in the coffin of her uncertainty and she yanked her hand back quickly. She met his eyes and he looked curious as he apologized. "Sorry, I was holding a cold drink in the car. I guess my hand's still a bit cold."

The short girl, Alice, leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "Hi Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you! We're all going to be such great friends! I can't wait!" she enthused as she slid in next to Bella while Edward sat next to a smiling Angela.

Meanwhile, seemingly without being noticed, Bella's mind whirled. _'Vampires!'_ she screamed mentally. _'I'm sitting next to vampires!'_ She was panicking inside but fighting it. She had no idea what they would do if they found out she knew, so she fought with everything she had to keep a level head. Still her thoughts screamed on. _'Oh god…my best friend is in LOVE with a damn vampire!'_ She looked at Ange as she smiled into his eyes and clung to his arm as they spoke lowly. _'Does she even know?! Oh god, what do I do?'_

"So Bella," Alice chirped brightly. "You're going to Forks High right?"

"Yea…" she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, that's the plan."

Angela grinned. "I really hope we have a lot of classes together. You taking AP courses Bells?"

Bella wrapped her shaking hands around her cup to still them as she answered. "Yeah, I am. Well, at least biology, history, math, and english." She picked up her cup and took a sip.

Alice bounced. "There aren't that many offered so I bet we have all of them together! Won't that be great?"

Angela nodded and Edward chuckled, but Bella could see him watching her curiously for some reason and it sent a shiver down her spine. It made her long for Paul and at that moment, her phone buzzed with a call.

"Excuse me," she murmured as she grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello?" Her voice was weak even to her own ears as she stared down into her lap.

"Bella, what's wrong baby? I can feel you…I know something's wrong," he rushed out with worry lacing his tone.

Her heart lurched at the thought of him coming here and facing these beings and she tried to smile as she lied. "Nothing baby. I just got startled for a moment. It was stupid, but I'm fine now."

"Jesus B…" he breathed out. "Why do I still feel like you're in danger? Who are you with?"

She looked up and out the window. "Um, still at the diner with Ange. I'm probably gonna head home in a few minutes though. Try to get there before it decides to rain."

She heard an actual low growl from him. "Fuck! I can't shake this feeling B. Just…just stay there and I'll get my truck and come get you."

"No!" she almost shouted before getting a hold of herself. Her hand shook as she took a breath to hopefully calm herself. "No Paul, really, it's fine. Ange can give me a ride if it starts raining and I'll just see you tonight for dinner? Really, I have some stuff to do at home, and if you're there, I probably won't get any of it done. Just trust me? Please?"

She glanced up and watched as Angela kissed Edward sweetly with a giggle and looked back out the window as she heard Paul sigh. "I do trust you Shorty, but god this hurts," he murmured. "Guess I'll go for a run and try to work through it. I love you. Call me if you need me."

"I will," she said as guilt pierced her for lying, no matter that it was to keep him safe. "I love you too." She ended the call and Angela smiled at her.

"Paul, huh?"

Bella nodded and took another drink of her latte. "Yeah, he's worried about me walking and getting caught in the rain, but I told him you'd give me a ride home."

"Of course! Be happy to."

Alice spoke up then. "Edward, don't we go right by Chief Swan's house on our way home? We could take her so that Angela wouldn't be put out."

Angela began to protest but Edward grasped her chin gently and met her eyes as he spoke. "Shh Love, it's true and we would love to take your friend home. You need to get home anyway. Weren't you supposed to watch your brothers for your mom this afternoon?"

Angela gasped as she looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! Yes! And I'm almost late!" She shot a pleading look at Bella. "I'm so sorry, but do you mind? I really need to rush!"

Bella's heart sank and her stomach felt made of lead, but she smiled through it with a nod. "I don't mind. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Angela started to get her wallet out of her purse when Edward laid a hand on her arm. "Just go Love. I'll get this and I don't want you speeding on the way home. Be safe and I'll call you later."

She smiled and nodded as she made her way to the door where she called back, "Bye Bells! I'll call you later!" before rushing out the door.

Bella eyed the vampires she was left with and pushed her cup away. "Well, I guess I should be going too. I really need to get home. Thanks for the offer of a ride, but I really think I can make it home before it rains."

Alice didn't budge and Edward smiled but looked puzzled. "We insist Bella. I can't very well leave Angela's best friend to the elements. I am a bit curious though because you seem unusually nervous for some reason. Have we done something to make you so?"

"What?" Bella tried to laugh it off as her heart took flight. "No, of course not. We just met. What could you have done to make me nervous?" She picked up her water glass and took a drink as Edward smiled.

"Yes, what indeed?" he murmured.

"Shut up Edward, you're making things worse," Alice said quietly and she laid a gentle hand on Bella's arm as she met her eyes with a calm, sincere gaze. "We're not going to hurt you Bella. We're not like that. I really do want to be your friend and not only because of Angela. Please, believe me?"

Bella studied the petite female beside her for moments as her heart slowly calmed. Although she couldn't say she trusted them, she was convinced enough to nod and answer. "I believe you."

"Great," Alice said with a small smile. "Now how about that ride home?"

Before she could answer, the bell over the door jangled and both vampires at the table tensed visibly just as two massive Quileute stepped up.

Bella had to admit, she never thought she'd see the day when she was relieved to see the asshole, but today was that day, especially when he crossed his arms over his chest and said lowly as his lip curled, "We'll be taking Bella home, thanks anyway."

**More set up for the future! **

**Lots more still to go.**

**This is going to be a long story**

**Your thoughts? Let me know if I'm not keeping it interesting!**

**Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all. Let me apologize for the shortness of this chapter. As many do, I battle clinical depression and today is a bad day, but I managed to get this much down for you. I hope it's enjoyable and not too dark, but as is often the case with me, my writing reflects my mood. Just know that it will pass. That's how I handle it anyway. Thanks for your understanding and love to you all. ~Spudz

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Chapter 13

Bella glanced over at Edward and was shocked at the change in his features. Gone was the visage of a congenial young gentleman and in its place was something that could only be termed as deadly looking. _'Shit,'_ she thought. _'He looks...like a monster!'_

His eyes were completely black and his jaw tense as he held up both hands in a conciliatory manner. "Not a problem," he ground out through his obvious tension. "We were more than happy to take her home, but if you insist, then be my guest."

Sam's lip curled in a silent snarl as his gaze shifted between the two vampires. "Oh, I insist all right." The next words Sam said were hissed so lowly, Bella almost missed them…almost. "You're just lucky her mate isn't here leech. He'd tear your ass to pieces and there's nothing I could do to stop him, not that I would want to."

"We haven't done anything and we weren't going to do anything," Alice said calmly as she met the massive Alpha's hostile, dark gaze. "We'd like to be her friend. We would never hurt her."

Bella cleared her throat and muttered, "Let me out of the booth please Alice."

Alice stared at the two Quileute as she answered. "Of course Bella, just as soon as these two step aside so I may stand."

They stepped back instantly and Alice rose from her seat, allowing Bella to slide out. As soon as she was up, Jared pulled her against his chest, with a protective arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm in comfort when he felt her tremble and she sagged against him in relief.

Alice sat back down and Sam stepped forward again to speak quietly. "Stay away from her. She is our brother's marked and bonded mate. That makes her one of our people and we will protect her aggressively if need be."

Edward's dark gaze settled on his sister's for a moment and he gave the barest nod before looking at Sam. "I understand your reasoning, but it's up to her if she would like to form friendships with us. Her best friend is my mate and I will not try to end their friendship. Neither will I avoid my mate, so concessions will need to be made. We're always available to meet and talk. You have Carlisle's number."

"I do," Sam stated. "Tell him to expect a call." Sam turned to leave but Bella spoke up. "Wait please. I have a question." Sam nodded and stepped back so Bella could see Edward. She stayed tucked into Jared's hold and met Edward's eyes. Keeping her voice low, she asked, "Does Angela know what you are?"

Something she could only liken to regret flashed across his features before he shook his head slowly. "No," he murmured, "...she doesn't."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

Edward and Alice spoke simultaneously. Edward said no while Alice said yes as they stared each other down.

"Well, that's clear as mud," Bella muttered.

""It's…complicated," Edward murmured, a frown creasing his brow as he looked away.

Bella shook her head with a frown. "She loves you and deserves to know. You need to tell her."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "I love her too, and I know I need to tell her but...I don't know how."

Sam scoffed before speaking. "I suggest you figure it out before we meet. Until then, remember the treaty."

Edward nodded and it struck Bella that he looked defeated and sad now; nothing like the dangerous creature from just minutes ago. "How could I forget?" he asked, bitterness lacing his tone as Alice shook her head sadly.

Sam strode away and Jared kept Bella in his surprisingly comforting hold as he followed the Alpha to a huge truck parked around the side of the building. He helped her into the cab and got in after her as Sam slid in behind the wheel and started the truck.

Bella covered her face with her hands and realized only then that she was crying as she dropped her head and tried to get control of her emotions.

She felt a hand stroke her hair gently and realized with shock that it was Sam when he spoke, his tone surprisingly soft. "It's all right Bella. You're safe now. I'm going to take you to Paul. With the way you're feeling right now, he's probably ready to tear apart the entire town of Forks to get to you."

She only nodded and he pulled out onto the road. It took her a few minutes, but she finally stopped crying and sat up as she dried her tears. "How did you guys know I was there?" she questioned when she could finally speak.

Jared glanced at her and shrugged. "We didn't. We were gonna grab some lunch, but as soon as we got out of the truck we smelled you and the leeches. Then we heard what they were saying about giving you a ride."

Sam growled lowly as he gripped the wheel and Bella glanced between the two shifters. "Well, thank you," she murmured softly. "You didn't have to step in, but I'm glad you did."

"You're wrong Bella," Sam said forcefully as he glanced at her. "I meant what I said to the leech. You're a part of us now; Quileute by the Spirits' choosing. That's not something we take lightly."

She stared down at her lap and tried to take in the enormity of what that meant. She was awed by it when it finally sank in. "Thank you," she murmured quietly as she looked at Sam.

To her shock, she watched as a grin quirked his lips a moment before he spoke. "Let a leech fuck with the five-foot-nothing girl who stood up to me, slapped me and called me a class A asshole?" He chuckled. "Not in this lifetime little sister…no fuckin' way."

Jared chuckled and Bella looked between them with a shake of her head before laughing too.

When they finally pulled around and parked at the back of Paul's house, Jared barely got out of the way in time to avoid being bowled over by Paul as he grabbed Bella from the truck. Once she was in his arms, she realized he was shaking. "Why do you smell like leech?" he growled as he buried his face in her hair.

She wrapped herself around him and played her fingers through his hair as she spoke. "I was at the diner with Ange when her boyfriend got there to see her." She drew back to meet those beautiful eyes. "She's dating a Cullen."

He tensed and his shaking worsened and more quickly than she could register, she was in Jared's arms, feet away as Paul phased.

Sam phased a second later and stood off to the side as he kept a careful watch.

Bella caught her breath and patted Jared's arm. "It's okay Jared," she said softly as her gaze locked with that of her silver wolf. "He won't hurt me."

He let her go but protested anyway. "I don't know Bella, you still stink like leech. I don't think it's a good idea."

She shook her head as she walked forward, never breaking eye contact with her wolf. When she got to him, he growled and made a snuffling, sneezing noise as he shook his head. "Paul," she said lowly, "…come back to me? Change back?"

He growled and pushed her toward an area of ground covered in leaves as she protested. "Paul, what…" her words cut off when she almost tripped as he nudged her and growled. "What are you doing?"

When she reached the leaves, he shoved once more and she fell down into them with a cry of outrage as she glared at him. "What the hell?" She struggled against his muzzle as he pushed against her, but froze when she felt his teeth at her mark. She laid still and he held her there for moments, never breaking skin or hurting her. When she finally relaxed, he let go and backed away, where she watched with surprise as he phased back.

She sat up and held out a hand to him, but before she could say a word, he spoke. "You lied to me. Worse than that, you asked me to trust you and then used that trust against me. Why did you do that? How could you have done that?"

Any words she had ready got stuck in her throat at the pain she could see in his eyes and feel through their bond. She choked on it as she looked around frantically for Sam and Jared. She thought maybe they could help her explain, but they had disappeared. She was on her own.

After swallowing down the tears that choked her, she spoke. "I did that because I didn't want you coming there and getting hurt." She looked up to see his face twisted in anger and pain.

"Really Bella? You're going with the martyr excuse? Like what you did was noble? What about trust? What you did tells me you don't trust me to know how to handle a situation. You don't trust me to be able to fight for you and win. You don't trust me with the truth. It tells me you just don't trust me!" he finished in a yell as she cringed with fresh tears wetting her cheeks

"I'm s—sorry!" she sobbed, still reaching for him. "I'm just so used to depending on myself…I've had to pr—practically my whole life…and I panicked…I wasn't thinking, b—but one thing filled my mind and that was terror for you! I just wa—wanted you to be s—safe!" she stuttered through her tears.

His face closed off as he replied. "The one function that's left to me and you want to insulate me from it?" His voice gained volume as he continued. "The ONE function I'm cursed to perform and you think you can fuckin' SAVE me from it?!" He rushed forward and she gasped as he pushed her down in the leaves pinning her with his body. He slowly ran his nose from the cleavage of her shirt up to her ear and growled lowly, "I am an Alpha." He dipped his head down and her breath heaved as he nipped her mark. "Do you understand that?"

She stared at him with wide eyes as she nodded slowly and gasped as he nipped her mark again, a little harder this time. "I don't think you do…" he said in a gritty voice against her skin. She watched as his head slowly raised and those glowing amber eyes met hers as he continued, "No," he ground out slowly. "…you don't understand at all…

...but you will."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! I'm doing better now. Thanks for the well wishes and words of support. They helped more than you'll ever know. There is citrus ahead and I must state this material is not intended for minors. As always, thanks so much for the reviews! Y'all keep me going! ~Spudz

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_He growled lowly, "I am an Alpha." He dipped his head down and her breath heaved as he nipped her mark. "Do you understand that?"_

_She stared at him with wide eyes as she nodded slowly and gasped as he nipped her mark again, a little harder this time. "I don't think you do…" he said in a gritty voice against her skin. She watched as his head slowly raised and those glowing amber eyes met hers as he continued, "No," he ground out slowly. "…you don't understand at all…but you will."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

He reached down, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and quickly stripped her of it as she gasped.

"Paul?" she questioned as he stripped her of her bra next. "Out here? It's the middle of the day!" she said as she crossed her arms over her breasts. He simply growled and stripped her of her pants and panties, taking her shoes and socks off with everything which he tossed to the side.

She yelped as he turned her onto her hands and knees and her breath hitched at the feel of his body, hot and hard against hers, as his lips left a trail of sultry kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder.

Her head dropped and she moaned, pushing back into him as one of his hands cupped and squeezed her breast. She could feel herself becoming wet now and she wanted him.

A cry left her lips as he rolled and pinched her nipple while sucking and licking her mark and she pushed back again, becoming frustrated. She needed more, so she dropped from his hold and rolled over as she reached for him. What she didn't expect was him to snarl, flip her back over, hold her down with one hand and enter her in one hard thrust.

"Oh god," she moaned as he let go of her and ran his hands down to grip her hips as his thrusts picked up strength. "Paul…oh god…" she groaned with a toss of her head as she rocked back into him.

He leaned over her, trailing heated kisses across her neck and shoulders as he held her close and pounded into her. "Bella," he murmured against her skin, "I love you so fuckin' much," he said, his voice tight with tears "…why don't you trust me?" he growled in question. He clenched his jaw and tucked his face into her neck as two tears traced down his cheeks. "I need you to trust me…you, of all people…why Bella?"

He raised up on his knees and drew her up flush to his chest as his thrusts continued and she turned her face to see him. When their eyes met, he could see that her eyes were wet too and he took her mouth in a heated kiss as his strokes slowed but strengthened. She rolled her head back onto his shoulder and moaned.

"Paul, I love you," she breathed. "…and I trust you, I do."

"Then show me," he whispered, "…by never doing that again."

His left hand caressed her breast and he rolled her nipple between his thumb and fingers. His right hand trailed down her body to her center where he circled her slick bud as he fucked her hard and deep. "God you feel so good wrapped around my cock," he mumbled against her shoulder between slow, steady strokes.

She moaned lowly and panted against his cheek. He felt so good to her, all lean, hot muscle holding her tightly… He was getting so deep, hitting just the right angle and her orgasm built quickly. "Oh fuck…Paul…I'm gonna…Mmmm…" she moaned as she peaked and shattered.

"Oh jesus baby…" he groaned as she rhythmically squeezed his plunging cock. He growled as he felt his completion take him and he moved her hair from her neck. His eyes glowed amber and he bit down on the wolf's mark. As he filled her, she gasped and came again from the marking.

When they'd both recovered, he slid from her body as he turned her and lifted her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and she raised her hand to his cheek. "You are everything to me," she told him as he carried her into the empty house. "Never think otherwise."

He stared down at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her lips. "I believe you," he said as he entered his bathroom and flipped on the shower. He set her on her feet and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Paul?" she said as she laid her head against his chest.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly as he combed his fingers through her messy hair.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she placed a kiss over his heart. "I really wasn't thinking about anything but you being hurt. I didn't think what I did would hurt you in any way. I didn't mean for that to happen."

He clenched his eyes shut and kissed her head. "I felt so much fear from you the whole time you were with them Bella…I nearly lost it and went to find you anyway. I knew…I _knew_ something was wrong, but… you asked me to trust you…"

Her head snapped up and she met his eyes as she cut him off. "I swear to you Paul…I'll never do that again. I see your point and I was wrong to do that." She cupped his cheek. "Can you forgive me?"

His gaze held hers for a moment, full of so much love it nearly left her breathless. Then he answered. "There isn't a question B. I love you. Of course I forgive you, but baby, in all this crazy shit…you're all I have to count on and I hope…I really hope I'm that for you too. I wanna be that for you."

She laid her head back against his chest. "You are Paul. You are."

He held her close for a moment before speaking. "C'mon, the water's hot. Let's get cleaned up. Can't have Charlie seein' you like this." He smirked at her and she glanced in the mirror.

"Holy shit…" she groaned. "I look like hell." There were leaves and twigs all in her hair and she looked like she'd rolled in dirt, but so did Paul. She finally laughed as he stepped into the shower and held out a hand to her. "We both look like cave dwellers," she said as she took his hand.

He smirked and pulled her in against him under the water. "Unga bunga," he joked and she pinched his nipple.

"Ass," she chuckled as he hissed and rubbed his chest. "And here I thought you were house-broken…"

He groaned and tilted his head back. "And the dog jokes begin…I had wondered when…"

"Hey, we have to get some laughs out of this, right?" she questioned as she pulled the debris from her hair.

He soaped himself up as he watched her toss leaves and twigs on the shower floor. "Look at the mess you're making," he said as he stepped under the spray to rinse and she glared at him.

"Who's fault is that captain caveman? You're the one who just had to roll me on the ground, remember?"

"Yeah so?" he commented with a shrug as he lathered his hair. "You reeked like leech. I'd rather mask it with dirt and leaves…"

She cocked a brow. "They really stink that bad to you?"

He scoffed as he moved her under the water and began washing her hair. "Like sweet, rotting, rotten-dead something…fuck, I could gag just thinking about it."

"Gross," she said with a wrinkled nose then she moaned and closed her eyes as his fingers worked the shampoo through to her scalp. "Damn, that feels…mmm, I could stand here all day while you do that."

He moved closer and she could feel his hard cock against her ass. "You keep making those sounds and I'm gonna be doing something else very soon."

She smirked over her shoulder. "At least you chose a cleaner venue this time."

He nudged her under the spray to rinse. "You didn't like forest sex?"

She reached back and stroked him firmly. "I didn't say that. I'm kinda partial to you all hot and hard behind me." She wiggled her butt against him. "Then again," she turned in his arms and kissed him, "I think I prefer watching you when you fuck me."

"That's it," was all he said and he lifted her, pinned her against the wall and entered her as she gasped and smiled.

Gripping his shoulders, she kissed his neck as he stroked into her slowly. "C'mon Lofty," she whispered. "…fuck me like ya mean it."

"Yeah?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah," she answered with a challenge in her eyes.

"Hang on to me baby, and don't let go," he said as he held her up with one hand under her ass and one hand against the shower wall.

"Ahhh!' she cried out as he all but slammed into her. "Fuck! Just like that!" she cried. "Don't you dare stop!"

"No problems there baby," he huffed out as his hips surged forward again and again, driving her back against the slick tiles as she hung on to his shoulders desperately.

His lips covered hers in a deep kiss and when he ended it, she panted into his mouth as the tension in her center built rapidly. Just the feeling of him…in her…on her…all around her, was driving all coherent thought from her head and she looked down between them to watch as his slick, hard cock disappeared into her body time and again… "Oh jesus Paul…I'm gonna come!"

"That's it baby," he panted. "Come on my cock… Fuck!" he shouted as he gave her four more deep thrusts and came as he tucked his face against her neck.

When they'd caught their breath, she laughed and kissed his cheek as he let her slide back down to her feet. "Damn…that was…" She shook her head as she stood under the cooling spray.

"Yeah," he smirked. "It was."

He turned off the water and handed Bella a towel before wrapping one around his waist. "Come on, I'll grab some clothes from my mom for you since yours are still outside."

"Oh god, that's right!" She looked at him with wide eyes. "I need to pick those up before someone, namely Charlie or your mom, sees them."

He rummaged through drawers in his mother's room, grabbing some jeans and a shirt for her before turning back to her with a grin. "Well, they're kinda outta the way, so they probably won't see 'em, but yeah, that could be bad."

Bella took the clothes from him and marched back to his room to dress. "Ya think?" she asked over her shoulder. "I mean, they're not stupid…they know what's going on, but I'd rather not flaunt it, ya know?"

She yelped and nearly fell over when he pinched her ass as she tried to shimmy into the jeans sans underwear. She finished pulling them on and spun on him with a glare. He chuckled and tossed a pair of socks at her. "Thought you might want those, even if you're going commando."

"Yeah, well it's not by choice," she grumbled as she sat on his bed to slip on the socks. She watched him walk to his dresser where he opened a drawer and started pulling out clothes for himself.

He had just dropped the towel to step into a pair of boxers when Bella snapped him on the ass with her damp towel. "Shit!" he yelped as he rubbed the rapidly reddening spot on his right butt cheek. He cocked a raven brow as she grinned and backed away. "You better start running Shorty, because you're gonna pay for that when I catch you."

"Is that so?" she said from his open door and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's so," he said with a grin and he pulled the boxers on and took off after her.

She screamed in laughter and bolted out the front door, past a dumbfounded Sam and Jared who'd moved aside just in time. When Paul streaked through in nothing but his boxers, they looked at each other and Jared shrugged. "Guess they worked shit out."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**My thanks to those who do!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: I just want to express my thanks for the outpouring of kind words, thoughts and prayers sent. I read and loved each one. You all are the best of the best. While I haven't been able to answer individually, it's my hope that this long chapter will make up for that plus the longer than usual wait. Blessings and love to you all. ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_She screamed in laughter and bolted out the front door, past a dumbfounded Sam and Jared who'd moved aside just in time. When Paul streaked through in nothing but his boxers, they looked at each other and Jared shrugged. "Guess they worked shit out."_

* * *

><p><em>~o0o~<em>

**Chapter 15**

Paul and Bella were walking to the front porch steps when Charlie pulled up in his cruiser, scowling through the windshield at the sight of his daughter and a boxer-clad Paul standing there. They both looked like deer caught in headlights and he rubbed his forehead as he prayed for patience. _'Talk about jumping right into the deep end of the damn parenting pool,'_ he thought to himself. To him, with the memories of his sweet, shy little girl still vivid in his mind, this felt a bit like going from zero to one hundred in two seconds flat. Add to that all the…other stuff and to say he was still reeling was a gross understatement. "Just stay cool Swan," he muttered as he popped the door open and slowly stood. "She's pretty much an adult. Just stay cool."

"You say something Chief Swan?" Sam asked with a smirk as he and Jared observed from beside the front door.

"What?" Charlie asked absently as he turned his attention away from his daughter and over to Sam. "Oh uh, no, it was nothing," he muttered with his brows drawn as he closed the door of the cruiser. Jared snickered and Paul shot him a sneer while discreetly flipping him off.

Charlie trudged up to the steps and stopped in front of the guilty looking pair. "Paul," he sighed out tiredly. "As much as I love ya kid, maybe you should, ya know, take yourself inside and get some clothes on, 'cause I'm _tryin'_ here kid, I really am, and I gotta say," he hung his head and gestured at Paul with a hand, "…this ain't helpin'."

Bella discreetly handed off her bundled clothes to her mate and he disappeared inside without a word.

"Hey Ch—uh, Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked and watched with interest as his cheeks tinged pink.

He cleared his throat. "Lisa invited me for dinner, then we're supposed to go meet with the elders and Sue Clearwater. She asked me along and I'm glad she did. She's still pretty upset with Sue." He glanced over at Sam. "Can't say she's too thrilled with you either Sam. Not sure why you're here, but maybe you should take off and we'll see you at the meeting tonight."

Sam nodded. "We were just coming by to make sure Bella was okay, but I agree with you Chief, so we'll see you later tonight." They stepped off the porch and Jared waved. "See ya Bella."

"Bye Jared, Sam," she mumbled before meeting her dad's gaze.

Charlie eyed his daughter for a beat. "Let's head inside," he said with a nod toward the door.

Giving him a quick nod, Bella turned and went into the house where she paused and waited for Charlie to close the door and hang his web-belt on the rack. "So, what's this meeting about? Any idea?"

He watched a fully dressed Paul come down the stairs and wrap Bella in his arms before answering. "I really think it's about Lisa getting her chance to chew some ass to tell you the truth. She thinks the way they handled things was horse-shit and I can't say I disagree."

They walked into the living room where Paul and Bella took the loveseat while Charlie slumped into an overstuffed chair.

"What's wrong Dad?" she questioned. "You look tired. No sleep?"

He scoffed while arching a dark brow. "You're kidding, right? All the crap I found out yesterday, not the least of which's my daughter being in the thick of it all… Sleep? Not likely, kiddo," he groused while rubbing at his eyes.

She had the good sense to look sheepish when he pinned her with fatigued eyes. "Okay," she conceded with a nod. "Had that coming I guess. Sorry."

He waved off the apology with a sigh. "No, I'm sorry for being short."

She smiled wanly. "I understand Charlie."

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught their attention and a moment later Lisa walked in. She walked over and gave Paul a kiss on his cheek before sitting on the arm of Charlie's chair where she ran her fingers through his wavy hair as she spoke. "God, what a day this has been. Clients were hellish today." She leaned down and kissed Charlie's cheek. "You look like I feel. Sure you're up for this meeting? You don't have to go you know? Don't worry, I won't kill anyone," she finished with a smirk and a wink sent toward Paul and Bella.

"I'll be fine," Charlie assured her as his brows drew together and he looked back at Bella. "By the way, what did Sam mean when he mentioned coming by to see if you were okay? Why would they need to do that?"

Bella and Paul glanced at each other and laced their fingers together as she took a deep breath and explained her morning to Charlie. "So, yeah, Sam and Jared got me out of there and brought me back here so Paul could see that I was okay." She glanced at Lisa. "He loaned me some of your clothes to change into since mine smelled like vampire. I'll wash them and get them back to you tomorrow."

Lisa waved a hand. "The clothes are the least of my concern! You look okay, but are you? I can only imagine how scary that must have been for you."

Bella leaned into a slightly shaking Paul. "I'm fine. Yeah, I was scared, but they didn't do anything but talk."

Charlie and Lisa both were startled by the low growl now coming from Paul but Bella lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it while whispering to him and he calmed before their eyes as he took a couple of deep breaths.

Charlie eyed him for a moment. "You okay kid?" he asked and Paul nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the thought of her being so close to them…"

Lisa yelped in surprise as Charlie pulled her into his lap as he nodded. "I can imagine, kid. The thought doesn't make me happy either. Glad Sam and Jared showed up when they did." He met Bella's gaze as he ran his fingers through Lisa's hair. "What about your friend Bells? Angela Weber you said? Does she know about all this?"

Bella shook her head. "No, she thinks they're human, but how she hasn't noticed is a mystery to me. I mean, their skin is like ice."

Lisa smiled sadly. "Sometimes love makes us blind to all we don't wish to see Bella. She probably has noticed strange things but has been too scared to face the obvious."

Bella met Paul's eyes for a moment before nodding and looking back at Lisa and Charlie. "I can agree with that. Nothing you could tell me about Paul would change my mind at this point. I love him, no matter what."

Paul leaned down and gave her a slow, sweet kiss and she almost lost herself in the bliss of it until the sound of Charlie clearing his throat brought their attention back and they broke apart to see Lisa giving them a watery smile while Charlie rolled his eyes. "You two are so precious together, aren't they Charlie?" she asked with a grin while Charlie narrowed his eyes at Paul. "Yeah," he muttered. "Just precious…"

Paul fidgeted under Charlie's scrutiny until he couldn't stand it any longer. "What's for dinner?" he rushed out, trying to change the subject and Bella chuckled.

Lisa glanced at her watch. "Shit…uh, shoot…it's later than I thought…pizza okay with everybody?" She hopped up and Charlie nodded as he stood from the chair.

"Sure Lis, that's fine," he said as Paul and Bella nodded.

"Great," she said, sounding relieved. "I'll just go call it in and then change out of these work clothes. God knows I wanna be comfortable for this meeting," she muttered as she went for the phone. "Can't exactly kick ass in a pencil skirt and heels."

"Lisa…" Charlie said with a sigh and she chuckled.

"Fine, I'll behave," she agreed with a smirk as she waited for the call to connect.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and Bella snuggled into Paul's arms. "I love your mother," she said as she kissed his neck.

"Yeah, she's pretty great," he agreed as he leaned over and nipped at her lip before kissing her deeply.

"Hmm," she moaned into it as his hands began to roam down her back to her ass. She pulled away. "Paul, not now," she protested while moving his hands back up to her waist. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers.

"Damn, I just can't get enough of you… and don't think I forgot about that stinging red mark you left on my ass…"

She laughed lightly as she nuzzled against his smooth cheek. "Don't worry baby, I'll kiss it and make it better later."

"Stop talking like that B," he whispered into her ear as he sucked at the tender lobe. "I'm gettin' a raging hard-on and that's not a good thing with Charlie around."

She froze, instantly mortified. "Never—_ever_—mention my dad and the word hard-on in the same sentence again Paul Lahote."

He laughed and pulled her into his lap. "Instant turn off isn't it?"

She drew away to scowl at his grinning face. "Yes," she stated. "So much yes…you just don't even know…"

He arched a brow and looked pointedly down at his lap then back at her. "Oh, I think I do…"

She chuckled and snuggled back against him. "Well, at least it solved your little problem…"

"Little?" he hissed indignantly. "I can see I need to refresh your memory Miss Swan, but I gotta say, it cuts deep that you've forgotten so easily."

"Okay," she soothed with a sweet kiss and a smile at his scowl. "It was a poor choice of words and wasn't at all meant to slight your manly bits…" He cocked an inky brow and she continued, "…which are more than a girl could _ever_ dream of… I mean, they should be bronzed and displayed…"

He choked at the thought and she grinned as Charlie walked back in with a beer.

"We'll finish this later," he muttered as Charlie eyed them curiously as he turned on the TV.

He pulled out his wallet and set it on the side table. "Pay for the pizza out of that when it gets here Bells. I'm gonna watch the game."

Paul perked up. "The Mariners?" he asked and Charlie nodded. "Yeah, hoping they still have a chance, but if they lose this one, they're out of the running."

Bella sighed and slid off Paul's lap to sit beside him as he focused on the game.

As soon as the doorbell rang she hopped up and grabbed Charlie's wallet, thankful for a distraction. She just didn't get the allure of watching baseball on TV. She found it boring, but she also knew if it was Paul pitching, she'd be riveted, and just the thought of that made her heart ache all over again for him. _'Damn vampires anyway,'_ she thought as she opened the door and paid for the pizza.

As she walked through to the dining room, she called out, "Pizza's here!" while setting the boxes on the table. Lisa walked in and smiled at her as she took out plates.

"I think they're stuck to the game for now sweetie," she said with a chuckle as she loaded two plates. "Why don't you grab a drink for Paul and we'll take it to them."

"Sounds good," Bella said with a nod just as Paul walked in.

"Shit, I'm starving," he said as he flipped the boxes open.

Bella nodded toward the plate Lisa'd made for him. "That's yours. I was gonna bring it out to you with a drink."

He sat at the breakfast bar and pulled the plate over with a shake of his head. "Nah, it's just a game. Not like it interests me anymore. I'll just eat here."

She felt another pang in her heart and sat next to him to eat. "Baby, don't give up your dreams so easily. You're still so young and you'll still be young when all this shit's over with…you can still—"

He held up a hand. "Don't go there B. Don't feed me false hope. Hurts too damn much."

He continued eating and Bella nodded sadly. She'd let it go…for now, but she'd be damned if she was gonna let him just quit on his dreams. He was just too talented and had worked too hard…

When dinner was over, she helped Lisa clean up and they all met in the entry way where Charlie was helping Lisa into a jacket. Paul handed Bella a hoodie and she smiled in thanks as she slipped into it. The thing was massive on her but it smelled like him and made her feel safe for some reason. "We'll take my truck and meet ya there," Paul said as he grabbed his keys from the hook.

"All right baby," Lisa said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Just try to stay calm for this, okay?" she asked while staring into his eyes.

He smirked. "Something tells me it's you we need to worry about Mom."

"Me?" she asked with a scoff. "I'm the picture of calm baby. Don't you worry about me." She patted his cheek and marched out to the cruiser.

Paul met Charlie's eyes and Charlie nodded discreetly as they walked out the door and locked up. "I'll take care of her kid," he muttered before getting in and starting the cruiser.

Bella watched her dad drive off and yelped as Paul lifted her into the passenger seat of his massive Dodge diesel truck. She smirked at him as he slid in behind the wheel. "You know, I would make a comment about men and the size of their trucks making up for certain inadequacies…"

He growled and she grinned into his heated amber gaze. "You keep that up and we'll be late to this meeting just so I can remind you how beyond adequate I am."

She shivered and stared at him from under lowered lashes. "Mmm, I look forward to it," she breathed.

He tipped his head back and breathed deeply for a few beats. "Damn it B…keep that up and I'm gonna sustain permanent damage."

She eyed the bulge in his jeans with a coy grin. "I could help you out with that," she whispered as she unlatched her seatbelt and slid toward him.

"Oh god B, don't tease…" he groaned.

She worked the button and zipper on his jeans as she glanced up at him. "Who's teasing?"

He hissed as she reached in and freed him from his boxers. She took a few seconds to look at his perfect cock as she stroked him. He really was beyond perfect and although she didn't have any practical experience with any other men, she knew from other sources that he was way better endowed than most men. She had grown up with Renee as a mother after all.

"Fuck," he hissed as her hot, wet mouth engulfed as much of him as she could while she worked the rest with her talented hands.

He buried a hand into her silky hair as his other clutched the steering wheel. "Bella, Bella…fuck, your hot little mouth feels like heaven baby…jesus, don't stop…"

She hummed around him as she pulled back and circled the silky head with her tongue while stroking and tugging his balls. She felt pretty proud of herself as he was now panting while his fingers stroked her scalp.

Slowly, she sank back down on him while hollowing her cheeks. She peeked up as she hummed this time to see him watching her with those beautiful hazel/amber eyes. "God," he whispered. "I wanna be inside you so bad right now."

Smiling inside, she quickened her pace and gently rolled his tightening sack as he gasped and groaned. "Fuck…oh fuck, yes B, just like that baby, don't stop…" he babbled as she sucked and bobbed relentlessly.

"Bella," he rushed out after a couple of minutes, "baby, I'm close…" and she could tell it too from how he swelled and throbbed against her ever working tongue. "Baby, you might wanna move…." he breathed as his hips jerked involuntarily but instead of moving off him, she took him in as far as she could and swallowed. The feel of it was his undoing and he came with a quiet shout and panted breaths as she continued to stroke and swallow.

When he'd finally slumped in the seat, she sat up and grabbed a bottle of water, rinsing and quickly spitting out the opened passenger door before sitting up and smiling at him as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thanks B…that was fuckin' amazing," he murmured against the dampened skin of her neck where he placed light kisses.

She giggled as his breath tickled just under her ear. "Well, I couldn't have my man suffering during the meeting, now could I?"

He sat up and smirked as he tucked back in and zipped up. "Well, thanks for takin' one for the team." He nodded at the glove box. "There's gum in there if ya want it."

She took a drink of water as she closed the door. "Yeah, that might be good. Not that I mind the taste of you, but the after-taste…"

He pulled out onto the road and grinned over at her as she popped a piece of gum in and chewed. "It'll help a little with the scent, though it won't mask it completely."

"The scent?" she questioned with wide eyes as she stared at him.

"Yeah," he said with a proud grin. "You smell strongly of me, which is great in my opinion."

He laughed as she popped in two more pieces of gum. "Damn it Paul! It's not funny!" She scowled as she chewed frantically and tested her breath into her cupped hand every few seconds as he kept laughing. "That's not gonna get rid of it baby, at least not for a while. Now you just smell like minty fresh me."

She punched him in the arm and drank more water as they pulled up and parked outside the meeting hall. "Never again," she groused as she hopped out of the massive truck. "Damn wolfy senses…"

"Bella!" She turned toward the voice to see a stocky teen with long black hair walk up to her with a smile. "Hey, remember me? I'm Jake, Billy's son. We used to play together when we were little?" he questioned hopefully.

When the memories finally surfaced, she grinned. "Little Jakey? Wow, yeah, I remember! You were a scrawny little thing last time I saw you, all twiggy arms and legs and now look at you! I never would have recognized you!" And it was true. Being a year younger than her combined with the fact she hadn't seen him since he was about eleven, the changes in him were shocking. He wasn't as big and tall as Paul, but at what she guessed to be six feet tall, he was definitely getting there.

Jake blushed and grinned. "Yeah well, time will do that I guess," he said bashfully as Paul circled his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Jake," she said as she rubbed Paul's arms. "This is my boyfriend Paul Lahote." She watched as the color drained from Jake's face as he stared over her shoulder. "Paul, this is Jacob Black, Billy's son." She glanced between them as they stared at each other. "You guys already know each other?"

Paul stretched his hand forward and Jake shook it quickly before taking a step back. "We know of each other, but never got to know each other," Paul answered as Jake stared into the gravel of the parking lot.

Bella eyed the younger teen curiously as he seemed nervous and ready to bolt at any second. Then he glanced up at her. "Yeah, we had different friends since he's older than me," he finished with a shrug.

She now felt an uncomfortable tension in Paul as he broke the awkward silence. "We better get in there B. We're already late."

Jake met her eyes and smiled thinly. "I guess I'll see ya later," he mumbled as he turned and jogged toward two other boys that looked to be his age.

She laced her fingers with Paul's and glanced up at him as they walked toward the doors. "What was all that about?"

A muscle twitched in his jaw. "Later B…we'll talk about it later." He glanced down and she nearly gasped at the sadness in his eyes. "There's not enough time to go into it now."

They walked in silence through the main doors and into the entryway where they both froze and looked at each other at the sounds of raised voices. "Shit," Paul said as he opened the door to the meeting room and gently tugged Bella to follow into the chaos.

"You had no right to do what you did to my son Sue!" Lisa screamed as Charlie held her back from getting right in the other woman's face.

"You gave me permission Lisa…"

"I did no such thing! You told me you were going to be in that area and I asked you to check on him to make sure he was really well! At no time did you tell me what your plans were!"

Billy banged a gavel on the elder's table. "Ladies! Ladies, please, can we sit and discuss this like adults?"

Lisa turned on him. "I suppose it was the adult thing to do when they drugged and abducted my son Billy?"

He sighed. "Lisa…please?" he asked once again while motioning toward her seat.

"This isn't over," she fairly growled at Sue before allowing Charlie to lead her back to her seat. When everyone was seated, Billy offered her the floor once again.

"Please step forward and address the council Lisa. All I ask is that you refrain from approaching anyone personally."

"Fine," she huffed as she stood and went to the podium they had set up. "You've all heard my grievance concerning the treatment of my son in the name of tribal secrecy and while I've heard your apology, I don't consider it to be sufficient.

"It's my understanding that Sam, Jared and Paul are just the first of many expected to phase, as you term it." At the many nods of the council members, she continued. "Then we need to address your shoddy handling of this situation as it's also my understanding from what you've said today that you have no intention of warning these kids and their families. In fact, you have no intention, even after they phase, of letting them tell their parents or guardians what's going on with them! How the hell is that going to work?! Some of these kids are still in school and from what you've said, they won't be able to attend for quite a while until they get themselves under control! What the hell are they gonna tell their parents? Are you planning to just let them flounder and have their parents think their kids are cutting and flunking out of the blue because they feel like it?! Do you see the unnecessary stress you're putting these kids under?! Do you even care?! Isn't this giant mind fuck enough of an upset to their lives without making them go it alone without the support of their families?! Isn't it enough for you that they'll have to drop their friends that won't be going through this, without an explanation?"

Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head for a moment before speaking again, quietly. "These kids deserve so much more from their tribe and elders. Just think about that and ask yourselves if you can live with what you're planning to demand of them."

Her voice trembled with emotion as she delivered her final salvo. "I know my son has had to give up all that he'd worked for, hoped for and dreamed of and I'm sure the rest of them will face the same fate. Don't try to make them do it alone. I won't stand for it." With that, she turned and sat down.

Bella was speechless as she watched Paul's mom take comfort in Charlie's arms as he quietly spoke to her for a moment. It seemed she wasn't the only one either as the entire hall was silent until Billy finally cleared his throat and spoke. "I agree with Lisa Lahote. I believe the kids we know carry the gene should be forewarned along with their parents or guardians. I also believe we should arrange tutoring for them to get them through any schooling they miss due to this."

He locked gazes with Lisa. "Again, I extend my apologies for what happened to Paul. In hindsight, we should have spoken with him before he ever left for Arizona as he'd already shown the very beginning signs of the change. We spoke of this at length and it was Sam's opinion as the Alpha, that he wouldn't be at risk while away because of the small amount of time he'd been exposed to the local vampires. For whatever reason, that thinking was erroneous."

Charlie stood and Billy cocked a brow at him. "Not sure if this is relevant, but I used to see one of the Cullen boys at the batting cages all the time when Paul and I would go there."

Billy smirked. "Vampires and baseball?" he questioned and Charlie smirked back. "Well if it helps, he was always there with Angela Weber. She was the one batting."

Bella's eyes widened. Angela? Batting? She could hardly believe it, but then they'd both changed over the years it seemed, so she shrugged it off to think about later. It was a small surprise when compared to all the others she been dealt in the past couple of days. What's a little baseball in the light of vampires and wolf shifters after all? She just barely stifled an inappropriate, slightly hysterical giggle at the thought.

Sam nodded and spoke up. "That would explain it then. Being away from it was enough to delay the changes but not stop them altogether. Still," he sighed and looked at Paul and Bella. "We should have been more careful and handled it better. You both have my sincere apologies."

Paul stood. "That's great Sam, and someday I'm sure I'll forgive you…maybe. Until then though, you have others to worry about. Show us your sincerity by not fucking up where they're concerned." He sat back down as Sue gasped and Harry glared. He smirked at both and kept his silence while staring them down.

Billy cleared his throat. "Okay…I think it's time to put Lisa's proposals to a vote…"

Thirty minutes and some raised voices later, all of her proposals passed and she breathed a sigh of relief as Charlie squeezed her hand in support.

Billy tapped the gavel to gain everyone's attention. "From here, I'll be contacting all of the affected families. Once I've done that, we'll reconvene with them in attendance to brief them on what they may be facing and how we as a tribe will support them. Our secretary will let you all know the time and date of that meeting once it's scheduled. Until then, this meeting is officially adjourned. Thank you all for attending."

They all stood and Paul hugged his mother tightly. "You kicked ass Mom. I'm proud of you."

She backed up a step and cupped his cheek. "Not that it was in time to help you really, but I hope what I said will make things easier on the rest that have to go through this."

"Nothing will make any of this okay, but I'm sure having their families with them will help. I can't imagine being ordered to keep this secret from you and having no choice but to follow that order. Bella was right, it would have torn us apart."

A feminine throat clearing interrupted them and Lisa dropped her hand from her son's cheek and turned to see a teary eyed Sue Clearwater standing there. "Can we talk Lisa?"

Lisa stared at her cooly for a moment before nodding. "Sure Sue, go ahead."

"I'm really sorry for doing what we did to Paul. While we thought it was the right thing to do at the time, I can see now how wrong it was. I just keep thinking about Seth…" she trailed off and her face crumpled as tears fell from her eyes. "He has the gene too. Harry just told me earlier today. I'd had no idea…" She broke down into sobs and Lisa sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I accept your apology Sue and I'll forgive you eventually, when I cool off. As far as Seth goes, you need to be strong for him. This isn't a death sentence so you need to stop acting as though it is. From what Charlie told me of the first meeting and this prophecy business, we're going to have to stand strong with our sons while they get through some of the toughest shit they'll ever face." She held Sue at arms length and met her eyes with determination. "See them through it we will though because the alternative is completely unacceptable. Now, pony up and get ready to help them through this shitstorm, yeah?"

Sue dried her tears and straightened her spine. "You're right. Thanks for saying exactly what I needed to hear."

Lisa nodded sharply and grabbed Charlie's hand. "My pleasure," she said and strode out of the hall with a smirking Charlie at her side.

Sue made her way back to her husband who was speaking with Billy and Paul drew Bella in for a kiss just as Jared rushed into the hall and called for Sam.

They turned to watch them talk quietly until Sam frowned and walked over. "We have a new one about to phase; Embry Call. Will you come and help with him Paul? He may be a handful since we haven't had time to speak with him."

Paul glanced down at Bella and she nodded. "Go ahead. I'll catch a ride home with Charlie. Come and see me when you can."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll call you later to see if you're still awake. Love you B."

"She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you too."

When she walked outside, she sighed in relief to see Charlie and Lisa still there talking to some people. She'd have been screwed if they'd left already since Paul had taken his truck to wherever he'd needed to go.

"Hey Dad," she said as she joined them. "Can I catch a ride home with you? Paul had to leave with Sam and Jared."

"Sure kid."

Lisa cupped his cheek and traced a dark circle under his eye. "Go on Charlie. Go home and get some sleep. I'll hitch a ride home with my new bestie, Sue," she told him with a smirk and he chuckled.

"Just remember what I told ya about hiding the body."

She rolled her eyes. "I accepted her apology and I would never leave her kids without a mother, so there…no worries."

"If you're sure…" he hesitated and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm sure! Go, I'll be fine." She leaned up to kiss him and Bella walked toward the cruiser, giving Lisa a wave as Charlie joined her.

They got in and didn't speak until they were well underway. "So," Bella said, "Lisa is really something! I'm in awe of her."

Charlie smiled warmly as he drove. "She's pretty amazing Bells. Her strength never fails and she loves fiercely." He glanced over and then back at the road as he continued. "I'm a lucky man."

Bella got a bit teary eyed at the love she could hear in her dad's voice. She was happy for him. He'd been alone for so long after Renee'd left him that she'd wondered if he'd ever let anyone in again. "I'm so happy for you Dad. You guys are perfect together. You're equally matched in strength, but you're the calm to her storm."

His cheeks pinked up and he gave a short nod in agreement and that was it for conversation for the rest of the ride home.

When he parked and cut the engine she could see him relax and was glad of it. He needed to unwind and get rest and as she stood from the car and closed the door, she rolled her shoulders thinking she could use the same. It had been a chaotic two days and she looked forward to shutting down after a quick shower.

After wishing her father a good night, she made short work of grabbing some old sweats and a T to sleep in before hopping into a quick shower. As she stepped under the relaxing spray, her mind went back to the shower she'd had earlier in the day, and she barely held back a moan, especially when she thought of Paul's hands on her body. God how she loved him…

Giving herself a mental shake, she turned off the water, stepped out, dried and dressed. After brushing her teeth and running a brush through her damp hair, she was more than ready to go to sleep, so with that in mind, she left the bathroom and entered her room where she stowed her shower stuff in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

Just as she shut her door for the night, a low voice coming from the darkest corner of her room had her heart lurching as she spun toward it.

"Hello Bella," the unnaturally beautiful voice said. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I believe we need to talk."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Love to you all. You guys keep me going, truly. If you want, check out a rockin' Paul/Bella one shot that I'm trying to talk the author into making into a multi chap fic. Maybe you guys could help with that via reviews! It's called **Lune Voilé  
><strong>by TheDarkestFallingStar. Check it out and leave some love (and some pressure for her to continue it *evil cackle*). ~Spudz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Cold terror gripped her as she stared at the vampire who'd just stepped into the meager light of her bedside lamp. "Wh—what are you doing in my room?" she choked out in a trembling voice.

He smiled a genial crooked smile. "Like I said, I think we need to talk and due to your _friends_, this was the only time I could think of to do it."

She nodded and backed up until her legs hit the mattress. "It's the only time you could get to me, you mean."

Again, he flashed the crooked smile. "Po-_tay_-to, po-_tah_-to," he said with a shrug. He tilted his head and furrowed his porcelain brow. "You're terrified," he stated and she scoffed as anger overrode fear for a moment.

"Of course I am asshole! You sneaked into my fucking room like some common pervert! Does Angela know you stoop to such lows?"

His hand was wrapped around her neck and he was hissing in her face faster than she could register movement. "She has _no_ idea about _any_ of this, and I intend for it to remain that way!"

"Please, don't hurt me…" she rasped out as tears traced down her cheeks and her whole body trembled.

She watched as his eyes widened slightly and the next instant, he was across the room with both hands gripping his hair. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Bella," he said, his voice laden with anguish as his desperate gaze locked with her terrified one. "It's just that I'm terrified of losing the only good thing that's ever happened to me in my very long existence. I love her—_desperately_—and I just can't bear the thought of losing her."

Bella rubbed her neck and tried to calm her breathing as she watched him warily. "You have one hell of a way of showing it. I'm sure choking her friend to death would endear you to her for sure," she sneered even as she wondered just where in the hell she found the courage to do so.

She would never know his response however, because his head snapped up at a terrible crashing noise from down stairs that seemed to freeze him in shock just long enough to mutter, "Why can't I hear him either?" and then he was gone straight through the glass of her window just as a furious Paul crashed through her door.

He paused long enough to make sure she was fine and then he too went through the window.

Shaking though she was, she managed to pull on some clothes and shoes before Charlie was there with his gun drawn, looking surprisingly calm, though fierce. "What the hell's going on Bella?"

"Vampire," she spluttered weakly, "in my room…Paul went after him." With that, she rushed out and down the stairs, intent on getting outside…getting to Paul.

Choosing to avoid the destroyed front door, she went through the kitchen and out the back, racing as quickly as she could into the trees behind the house. She could hear Charlie running and calling for her but she couldn't stop. She could literally feel Paul's rage and pain as he fought and it drove her forward into the darkness of the forest.

As she drew closer to the sounds of fighting, she began to make out a thinning section of forest where the moonlight broke through the canopy, but before she could reach it, she was plucked from the ground by strong arms, the comforting heat of which was the only thing that kept her from screaming in fright. "It's me Bella…it's Sam and I need your help."

That got her attention and she looked up into his face. "What do you need me to do?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"It's Paul…I need you to get through to him and stop him from destroying the leech completely because he's a Cullen and he didn't technically break the treaty we have with them. Paul doesn't see it that way though and now all the rest of the Cullens are here. They're not fighting yet, but that could change any second." He set her on her feet. "If Paul goes through with this, it'll mean war between us and the Cullen leeches."

"Okay," she agreed with a sharp nod. "Take me to him."

He picked her up again and ran through the rest of the trees and into a clearing where she could make out the forms of the Cullens. She knew it was them by the eerie way they reflected the moonlight. Toward the back of the clearing though, was something that resembled a whirlwind to her human eyes; the fight between her silver wolf and the vampire that had been in her room.

Sam walked forward cautiously and the closer they got the more horrified she became. There were small, glowing chunks scattered about; chunks she soon realized were pieces of vampire flesh. _'Oh god,'_ she thought in nauseated horror, _'Is that an arm?!'_ As she stared, she saw the hand twitch and grip the ground as it dragged itself forward inch by inch. "Sam," she croaked, "put me down, quick!"

He set her on her feet and she hit her knees to fight back an overwhelming wave of nausea.

"Bella, are you okay?" Sam questioned as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She was in the process of nodding when a leg landed not far from her. "Oh god," she whimpered.

"Alpha, you must end this!" a frantic voice called out and she watched Sam nod grimly.

He looked back at her and she stood while taking deep breaths to stave off the nausea. "I'm okay Sam," she reassured as she turned back to the fight that was still impossible to focus on.

An anguished scream shot new terror through her veins and she screamed, "Paul!"

It was as if someone had flipped a switch and before she could blink, the whirlwind fight halted. Now she could clearly see her silver wolf, with hackles raised, standing over the whimpering remains of a vampire who was doing his best to drag his mangled body away from the snarling wolf with the two limbs he had left.

"Paul?" she coaxed as she walked toward him slowly. "Baby? Come back to me? I need you."

The silver wolf backed away from the vampire and trotted over to Bella, all the while growling at the wary Cullens. He circled around her and chuffed at the lingering scent of vampire before shimmering back to his human form. As soon as this happened, Bella launched herself into his arms. "You came for me," she cried against the heated skin of his chest.

"Of course I did baby, of course I did," he said as he rocked her side to side.

"May we collect Edward's parts now?" a mature looking blond male vampire asked, and Paul's head snapped up, his eyes glowing in fury.

"His existence is forfeit!" he shouted as his whole body trembled anew. "That thing will burn for even thinking of approaching my mate!" He moved Bella to the side and stalked toward the blond male, heedless of his nudity. "He was in her room! He laid his filthy, dead hands on her! How do you justify this?!"

The blond male held up his hands, palm out while Bella ran forward and grabbed Paul's arm, even as Sam shouted to her to stay away. She couldn't listen though. She had to try to stop this. She wasn't sure why, but she knew deep down this couldn't happen. Despite what had happened, she knew deep down that the Cullens were important for the future. "Paul! Please don't do this!" she begged while clutching to his arm.

He turned his furious gaze on her and growled but didn't shake her off. "Why not? That thing deserves it!"

She cupped his tense cheek. "I don't know how I know this, but something tells me they are needed for the future," she pleaded.

His brow furrowed and uncertainty filled his eyes. "Why Shorty? I _need_ to kill the fucker for good! He touched you! He invaded your _room_ for fucks sake!"

She held his face in both hands now as she met his eyes. "I know baby, but I feel this strongly and I _can't_ explain it." She closed her eyes, dreading the words she was going to say next, but there was no other way… Opening her eyes, she stared deeply into his and prayed he wouldn't throw this back in her face. "I _need_ you to trust me Paul…_please,_" she entreated. "I know I don't deserve it and I haven't earned the right—"

He cut her off by pulling her close and burying his face in her curls. "Stop Shorty. You _do_ deserve my trust…but this is so _damned hard_…" He trembled against her and breathed deeply for moments before meeting her eyes. "But I will. I'll trust you…_BUT_, you're moving in with me on the rez so the fucker can't get to you so easily, and if he _ever_ tries again, all bets are off." He turned his gaze to the wary blond male. "You hear that? One wrong move and I take that fucker out for good and _nothing_ will stop me…not my mate or some ancient treaty or even God himself," he sneered. "He—Will—Burn."

"I understand," the blond male conceded in his most soothing tone. "You have my word as leader of this coven—"

Paul snarled at him. "Hear me leech—save your words! They mean _NOTHING_ to me! What matters here is _my_ word and you already have it."

The blonde male hung his head and merely nodded before looking to Sam. "Alpha, I would like to meet with you when you're available. Now is not a good time for either of us for obvious reasons but I beg leave to contact you to set something up very soon."

Sam stood rigidly, arms crossed over his chest as he inclined his head. "You have it. We have much to speak about, not least of which is the human girl your coven member is involved with. Now, collect your pieces and go."

Paul held Bella tightly, just taking in her scent and calming himself until a honey-blond male slowly approached. He met Paul's gaze steadily while giving him a shallow nod before speaking in a softly accented voice.

"For what it's worth, from one warrior to another, he had it comin'."

With that, he turned and disappeared into the trees.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: If you all are still with me and reading, thanks and love to you. Also, this story has been nominated for the Non-Canon Awards in a couple of categories. My humble thanks to whomever submitted the nomination. I am honored. ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: We had just witnessed Paul kicking Edward's sparkly ass for daring to go into Bella's room. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Jasper Whitlock leaned casually against the wall, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he took in the controlled chaos that was the living room of the Cullen mansion.

All of the furniture had been hastily pushed to the sides of the room by Emmett and Rosalie before they left to go collect the massive amounts of blood required to heal Edward.

Speaking of Edward, he—_'or what's left of him anyway'_, Jasper thought dryly—now laid out on a blanket in one side of the cleared space while the other side was left for sorting operations.

His attention then shifted to Alice and Esme and their macabre task of sorting various bits and pieces of rigid yet twitching flesh as they worked to lay them out in some semblance of order in spite of their almost overwhelming anxiety.

Next to draw his attention was a stoic Carlisle who worked to patch said pieces back into his most beloved childe despite the many cries and whimpers coming from him due to the injuries. Jasper raised a brow at this; seems wolf bites hurt like a bitch too and that thought served to bring a wicked smirk to his lips.

_'Serves the arrogant little shit right,'_ he thought with the grim satisfaction of one in the position to say _'I told ya so'_. He wouldn't though. Such a thing was beneath him, but he'd be fucked if he wouldn't sit back and enjoy this small victory over the spoiled brat silently. It was gold, damn it, and he would cherish it.

The sound of Carlisle's voice rising above the infant's anguished cries snapped him back to the present as he registered the conversation.

"Just what in seven hells were you thinking Edward? Sneaking into the Chief of police's house—into his daughter's room—the daughter who happens to be the bonded mate of the most proficient warrior wolf I've seen to date?! Have your senses left you completely?!" He paused and raised a brow at Edward's relative silence. "Well, stop whining and answer me!" he demanded as he continued working.

"I—I don't kn—know Carlise!" Edward stuttered out between uncontrollable twitches and moans of pain. "After m—my encounter with B—Bella at the di—diner I guess I felt threatened by her kn—knowledge of u—us and her friendship w—with Angela." Anguished eyes met with those of his sire as he continued. "I th—thought she'd t—tell her and An—Angela would break up with m—me."

To Jasper's surprise, a wave of anger came from Alice who growled before speaking. "You faithless idiot! I _told_ you Angela will never leave you, even after you tell her what we are! I _TOLD_ you she will choose to become what we are!"

Edward growled despite his pain. "And I TOLD you Alice, I can't do that to her!"

"So what?" Alice questioned with a sneer. "You're obviously willing to go to extreme measures for the girl—you're not willing to let her go to love another"—at this Edward growled loudly—"you're not willing to have a sexual relationship with her—so I ask you yet again Edward—what _are_ you planning to do with her? Display her on a shelf under glass as she moulders away year after year until she dies like some sick, sad tribute to your piousness? What about giving her the CHOICE she's due Edward? Huh?!"

"Alice, please," Carlisle cut in with a sigh. "Let me get him healed and when he's feeling better, you two can continue your conversation."

Edward scoffed and turned his head away as Carlisle furrowed his brow and tsk'ed. While his first childe was many decades away from his human age of seventeen, there were still times when he acted the age he'd been turned at, which required a firm hand from his sire. It was clear to Carlisle, this was just such an instance. "Yes Edward, this is a conversation that must happen and I will be taking part. These are serious issues which must be resolved; either with you ending things with Angela, or with her knowing everything and making her own choice, which I will hold you to. But also know Edward, no matter what you choose, this is the only time I will tolerate your involvement with a human. There's just too much at stake and it isn't only about you. When you take such risks, you take the rest of this coven with you."

It was then that Jasper felt the need to speak up and he pushed off the wall and stepped toward them. "I'll be involved in that conversation too because this also involves me and my mate. Ya see, if ya go tellin' Angela and she decides to end things with ya without turning…" he shook his head slowly, "—well, at that point, we're all outside the law, a situation I find unacceptable."

Edward's eyes widened and he looked to a grimly nodding Carlisle. "That's true Jasper," he said with a sigh. "And I agree, this needs to be a discussion for the whole family."

Jasper braced against the wave of panic that rolled off of Edward. "You can't be serious Carlisle! You would—"

"Edward, let's not get ahead of things here. We must first present everything to Angela and allow her to make a decision. Anything after that will be dealt with as it comes. We'll worry with it then. Now, let's get you healed, shall we?"

Jasper hit Edward with a heavy dose of lethargy and he relaxed back with a reluctant nod as Carlisle continued his task.

_'Yep,'_ Jasper thought. _'Ain't no way I'm lettin' that boy squirm his way outta the hard choices this time. Come hell, high water, or Carlisle's and Esme's coddelin', that girl is gonna either turn or die.'_

~o0o~

As soon as the last vampire left the moonlit clearing, Sam shared a wary look with a quiet Charlie before approaching Paul and Bella who were holding each other tightly. Clearing his throat lightly, he handed an extra pair of shorts to Paul before speaking, the words he was going to say tasting like ash on his tongue. Sometimes being the responsible alpha was a distasteful job, not that he held any authority over Paul, but still, he had his pack and tribe to think about. "While I understand your need to tear the hell outta the leech, I really have to stress to you the importance the tribe places on the treaty we have with the Cullen coven…" He trailed off as Paul snarled while slipping into the shorts.

"He was in her room! He touched her! I meant what I said—treaty be damned—he dares such a thing again, I'll end him."

Sam nodded while blowing out a breath. He really couldn't argue that. If a leech, even a Cullen, had done such a thing to his imprint, he'd have reacted the very same way. "I get it. I do, and I can't say I blame you. I feel the same way and I know Jared agrees." He glanced between Charlie and Bella. "For now, we're gonna head back to the rez, give you guys time to talk and work things out. We can meet up tomorrow and finish talking about things."

Paul nodded and pulled Bella close with one arm. "I'll check in with you guys when we get home." He glanced at Charlie warily, knowing he probably had some conflict coming.

The walk back to Charlie's was silent as they all seemed lost in thought; Paul with how he was going to get Charlie to agree to Bella moving in with him on the rez, Bella with just trying to take in all that had happened and Charlie…well, he was just trying to come to terms with how grown up his daughter was and all that entailed.

He'd heard what Paul had said about moving to the rez but what the kid didn't know is that Lisa had been trying to get him to move in with her for a while now. He'd been reluctant since they weren't married yet, but with what had just happened…well, he really couldn't say he was against it for any reason now. If moving onto the reservation would be a safer option for Bella, then he'd do so, no questions asked. Tonight had been a real eye-opener for him, to say the least. He smirked mentally. The kid didn't know any of this though and he saw nothing wrong with making him sweat a bit. Bella was still seventeen after all, and with what he knew of Paul and his record with females—he wasn't above giving the kid a bit of hell while he still could. He was her father after all…

They entered the house through the kitchen door and took seats at the table, all silently agreeing the ruined front door would wait until after their talk. Bella was the one to break the tense silence.

"Coffee?" she asked with a raised brow as she stood and began filling the pot with water.

"Sure kid," Charlie said with a sigh. "I don't see any sleep happening any time soon so coffee would be great."

Paul got up and went to the fridge. "Think I'll go with water. I'm amped enough on adrenaline," he muttered as he grabbed a bottle and sat back down. Cracking the lid off, he downed most of the bottle before meeting Charlie's steady gaze. "You heard what I said out there? About Bella moving and why?"

Charlie gave him a single nod. "I did." He pinned Paul with a steely gaze. "She's still my minor daughter," he said firmly as he watched the kid's jaw clench and nostrils flare. He knew Paul, and knew he had one hell of a temper so he was pretty impressed as he watched him breathe deeply as he brought that temper under control before responding.

"Charlie, I love and respect you like a father," he said as he stared down at his lap before raising his gaze to meet him squarely. "But you need to know I won't budge on this. I respect you and because of that I'll agree to abide by any rules you see fit to set until she's of legal age. Her safety comes first with me though and living on the rez is the safest option for her. While we're on the subject, it's the safest option for you too."

Bella set two cups of black coffee on the table along with cream and sugar before taking a seat as she stared between the two men in her life. "Are you two done speaking like I'm not even in the room?" she asked with one brow cocked. She took time to stir cream and sugar into her cup before leveling a slight glare at Paul whose expression was flat at the moment. "Let's get something straight here," she said as she pointed at him and then Charlie with her spoon. "I might not be capable of superhuman deeds and I'm surely no match for vampires, but that doesn't negate the fact that I have a brain and a spine, okay? I see the need to be in the safest place I can be, but that doesn't mean you two can just decide what happens to me without even asking my thoughts on the issue."

Paul took her free hand and kissed it. "You're right B and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just on edge and this is all still new to me. The fucking instincts are hellish baby…" He began shaking a bit and pulled her into his lap and she let him, knowing he needed the closeness.

"I get that," she said as she wrapped her hands around her coffee mug. She looked at Charlie. "I also understand this must be hard for you too Dad, especially since you haven't quite adjusted to me being much older and more independent than the last time I spent any time with you. However, we're all dealing with a crash course in dealing with some pretty major shit here and it's clear to me we're all either gonna swim together or sink. I really think our first hurdle toward success will be to maintain respect for each other while working it all out. None of us are stupid and we all need to work together."

Charlie sat back and took a sip of coffee before nodding and meeting Bella's gaze. "You're right Bells. This has been one hell of an adjustment for me to make. You were so much younger the last time I saw ya and now…damn, the changes are so marked, it's like I don't even know you."

The pain and anguish she saw in her father's eyes at that point struck her harder than she ever expected and she slid off Paul's lap to wrap her Dad in a hug. This was her fault. She'd been such a selfish brat for the last few years that she hadn't even stopped to think of Charlie's feelings beyond thinking he wouldn't really miss her since she really had nothing in common with him. She'd obviously been wrong and she could feel that in the tight hug he was currently returning as she murmured an apology to him. "I'm sorry Dad. I know nothing I say or do can change the last few years, but I'm here now and we can get to know each other again." She drew back and he smiled as she sat back in her seat.

"I'd like that Bells."

"Me too Dad," she said as she took Paul's hand.

Charlie looked at Paul and decided not to give the kid a hard time beyond what he already had. He just couldn't do it to the stressed kid. He loved him too much. "Okay, so Bells, Paul, where does that leave us? I think we can all agree we don't want a repeat of what happened tonight. What neither of you know is that Lisa has been bugging me about moving in with her for a while now. I'd wanted to do things right and not consider it until after the wedding, but now…"

Paul smirked. "I don't see a problem then…" he said as he glanced warily at Bella. "Unless you have a problem with moving in B. Then that's really gonna suck because I really want you to move in. I need to know you're safe…"

She smirked at him. "Something I'll never have a problem with…unless you treat me like an object. Now _that_ I would have a problem with. But moving? Not a problem."

After downing the rest of his coffee, Charlie stood. "Great, it's settled. We'll make the move tomorrow. For now though…" He motioned to Paul, "…you and I have a front door to fix."

* * *

><p>Three hours later found Paul sneaking into Bella's room from his makeshift bed on the couch downstairs. He'd had to wait for Charlie's breathing to deepen and even out before chancing it. He didn't think Charlie would shoot him but why chance it? At the same time, those instincts he'd mentioned earlier just weren't allowing him to sleep without her and as he took in the lingering vampire scent in her room, he worked to stifle the growl that clawed and rumbled in his chest as he breathed deeply to calm himself.<p>

Crossing the room quickly, he slid open her window to dissipate the scent before climbing into the bed next to her.

"Paul," she breathed as she wrapped herself around him even as she slept.

"Hi baby," he whispered as he pulled her impossibly close while nuzzling and kissing his mark on her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned lowly as she arched against him. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled a sleepy smile. "I was having the most amazing dream," she mumbled as she kissed his bare chest.

"Yeah?" he asked as he pushed her back and hovered just above her. "Care to share it with me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before a playful smirk quirked her full lips. "I'd rather show you."

He groaned and dropped his hips to brush his burgeoning interest against her heated center. "Should we risk it with Charlie right next door? Can you be quiet B?" he whispered into her ear between light kisses.

She smiled cheekily. "I'm up to the challenge. Are you?"

He slanted his mouth over hers in a deep kiss that took her breath away before pulling back to answer. "Fuck yes I am." He reached down and with a tug and a rip her panties were a thing of the past and before she knew it, her breath caught as he slowly slid into her. Nothing in the world compared to the feeling of being filled by him.

"Yesss," she hissed lowly as her hands glided down the flexing muscles of his back to rest on his perfect ass. "Don't stop there Paul," she whispered. "Help a girl out, will ya?"

Wrapping one arm under her hips, he smirked down at her and whispered back, "My pleasure baby," as he drew back and surged forward firmly, setting a torturous pace as she bit her lip and held on to him all the while praying she could manage to stay quiet when all she wanted to do was moan and cry out.

"Kiss me damn it," she whispered fiercely as she buried a hand in his hair and pulled him down to meet her where she nipped his lip to punish him for the cocky smirk she found there. She sucked on his lip to soothe it before opening to him fully where he took charge of the kiss as his tongue slid into her mouth to play against hers languidly. That effectively solved the problem of her need to cry out but to her horror, the bed began to squeak and she couldn't resist the giggle that bubbled up from their situation. Couldn't they buy a fucking break here? It seemed not as the damn bed got louder and louder and he broke the kiss with a quiet chuckle.

"Shit B," he whispered stopping all movement. "What now?" he asked as he glanced around the room. They looked back at each other and laughed quietly.

"The desk?" she questioned and he shook his head.

"No way would that be quiet enough," he said as he ran through their options quickly before standing and pulling her up with him. He picked her up then and she just barely stifled a squeak as he pinned her to the wall opposite Charlie's room. He placed her arms around his neck and grinned. "This'll have to do. Hang on and don't forget…"

"Yeah, I know," she whispered into his ear as she tongued the diamond stud. "Be quiet."

He supported her with his hands under her ass and slid into her smoothly as she gasped. "Oh fuck, you feel good."

"Shh," he reminded as he covered her mouth in a kiss while pounding into her, her whimpers swallowed by him as her peak built quickly in this position. He was hitting her damn g-spot with every thrust and she really, really wanted—no—needed to scream. Instead, she settled for kissing him fiercely while her fingers dug into his muscled shoulders.

Finally, he broke the kiss and began to quietly chant her name hotly against her neck, "Bella, Bella, Bella… Oh fuck B, come with me…are you ready?" he murmured into her ear between desperate, hard thrusts and she nodded while biting her lip with a gasp when her dizzying peak finally hit.

"Paulllll," she hissed as quietly as possible as he stilled with a low moan while pulsing deep inside her.

When they'd both caught their breath, he pulled out and let her down to her feet while they shared a soft kiss. "I love you," she murmured while playing her fingers through his silky hair.

He cupped her face, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks gently. "I love you too B, more than you'll ever know."

A deep voice coming from behind Bella's closed door froze them both in place as their hearts took off in their chests. "And I love you both," the voice fairly growled, "but I'm not above breaking out my gun if a certain young man isn't back on that couch downstairs in five.

"Now go to sleep…for real this time."

**Your thoughts? Please review! Thank you! **

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
